


you know I've been breaking all the rules

by grosskopf



Series: fortunate mistakes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Girl Penis, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Pedophilia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Investigations, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Morning After, Morning Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Office Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Read Author's Note, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Trauma, Undercover, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Whump, plot part of porn with plot:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: In general, Kelly Campbell was a good person. A good coroner, quite decent friend, not the worst wife. She didn't care enough with how people thought she was wrong on avoiding pregnancy. She had her reasons, not every omega was a baby maker machine. Colin, her alpha and husband, wasn't really happy with that, but he accepted. They made it work, suppressants strong enough to make impossible to get pregnant and scheduled heats when Colin was out of town.Then she's paired with the new detective in town, who happens to be an alpha.[title from Fight Like a Girl by Zolita]
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: fortunate mistakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699888
Comments: 126
Kudos: 281





	1. tame me, I'm gonna be your prison, crawling into your bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [alguns erros valem a pena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521141) by [grosskopf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf)



> I'll put t/cw on the "at the beginning" notes of each chapter.
> 
> English is my second language and I don't have a beta reader, so sorry for mistakes and feel free to point things out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly is married with an Alpha, but she can't stop thinking of her detective partner, who's her type: a tall, dark and handsome female Alpha. Maybe it can be resolved when they get stuck in the building during a snow storm.

Kelly Campbell was moderately happy, she wouldn't say she thought she deserved all of it, it was a lot more than she expected when she was a young sad omega back in her teen years. She has a husband, who was a truly nice alpha. Colin wasn't really that glad that they were married for seven years and she still didn't want kids, but he accepted their plan to not get accidentally pregnant. Kelly had good friends, a stable job, a great life. She loved to spend her time with the dead, speaking for the corpses. Giving them justice. She was one of the few coroners that weren't paired with a detective for a couple of years until they changed it. What shouldn’t be a problem, she was married and happy and nobody new in her life should make any difference. _Seven years_ and she met people she would fuck, but _marriage_.

The problem: Cameron Mitchell, unfortunately, was _exactly her type._

Being married right off college meant Kelly had less sexual experiences than she wanted, having the advantage of feeling attraction to any sex and any secondary sex, it was a large range of options. The most adventurous thing she did was a brief affair with a fellow female Omega, who was one of her teachers. She would never forget the eternal erected dick that a strap on was when Kelly had a heat and her teacher pretty much fucked her non-stop for five days. She had some different sexual partners, most of them were female Alphas like Cameron. Tall, dark and handsome. The first thing she noticed about the detective was that she looked intimidating until she smiled. She had probably the most beautiful eyes and cutest smile the doctor has ever seen.

Kelly didn't even have the chance to not feel so much attraction, working together, but glad for the detective’s scent blockers. She thought she could deal with it until three weeks later, when the first of the warmer days came. Cameron went to work without her usual baggy and thick pants, a sweatshirt and a leather jacket. The woman dressed more like a depressed teenager than a detective. She came wearing skinny jeans, that both highlighted her ass and her... pack. She would sit and make Kelly want to sit on her lap only to feel it, didn’t even need to be hard. The black button-up shirt that didn't hide how strong her arms were only fuelled her imagination.

Kelly spent three heats riding dildos imagining it was Cameron fucking her. Pinning her against a wall, biting into one of her scent glands and thrusting into her hard and merciless. Always balls deep, knotting and keeping her load inside her, just fucking the shit out of Kelly until she couldn't remember her own name. She imagined many scenarios, bend over the counter, against a wall, on her fours, in the shower, cowgirl, laying on her back with Cameron on top of her. In heat or not, her pussy dripping in need of that dick inside her. She found herself riding a 10 inches dildo imaging Cameron jerking off on her lap, spreading hot cum on her belly, bulging with their babies. It was the last day of that heat, she came hard on the dildo, squirting all over the bed and loudly moaning Cameron's name.

Laying down on her face, part of the rubber dick still inside her, she cried. She had a husband, Colin was _her Alpha_. Why she was obsessed with _another Alpha_? And, worse, why _she thought of **babies** with this **other** Alpha_? The imagery of laying on her back, Cameron's cock spitting cum on her pregnant bump, stayed on her head for days. It was the most uncomfortable thing to look at her husband, smile and kiss him with someone else stuck inside her brain.

Every time she had sex with Colin, she had to bite into his shoulder. Both to stop herself from moaning Cameron and to feel the scarred skin under her teeth. The mark, their proof, _her Alpha_. Her _mate_. She should want _his_ dick, want _him_ fucking her all night, want _his_ babies. She asked him to cum outside, he frowned, but did. She tried to force that image, _him_ on top of her, _him_ jerking off and _his_ seed sticking to her skin. Suddenly, he wasn’t attractive enough, he didn’t look hot enough, he wasn’t Cameron. Even if she fucked with him almost every night after that day, Cameron was still there. 

The fantasy version of her was sneaking into Kelly's thoughts, making her touch herself during the shower and do everything to avoid the detective. And the real-life Cameron realised something was wrong. She was a detective, Kelly didn't know how she was stupid enough to think she would avoid the detective noticing the difference. She was aware of how weird she was acting since that first warmer day. Omegas acting weird a few days before and after their heat wasn't unheard of, especially around Alphas. But almost seven months of acting that way? It was obvious something was wrong.

The blizzard was sent from fucking hell if you ask Kelly, but maybe the devil was there to help a woman in need. The building was in lockdown, so nobody could leave until the next morning. Colin offered himself to give her a ride but _nobody leaves, chief doctor orders_. She knew he was jealous, like every Alpha, it was less her comfort and more not having the chance to be cheated on. What she thought it was dumb, all she really planned to do about Cameron was keep going and expecting it would calm down eventually. She was stuck in the coroner’s building, nobody there was interesting to her. The closest person to be was Hannah, doctor Coleman, who was fully mated and even if she was another Alpha, nothing was happening. Hannah had her Omega, who was seven months on his pregnancy and probably not happy that his Alpha was stuck in her work.

There was no chance she was going to cheat on him. Seven years of marriage, it didn't happen. Wasn't happening now, she was sure the Alpha plaguing her dreams was either at home or in the police department. But then there was a knock on her door, she looked up. (And she was wrong.)

“Can I stay here?” Cameron asked, holding her laptop against her chest. Her voice always sounded so sweet, something that made her even more attractive. “If it doesn’t bother you, obviously. I was going to stay at doctor Coleman’s office, but... you know.”

“Somehow she smells more of pregnant Omega than the actually pregnant Omega,” the detective nodded. “Come in.”

She should have said no. Or not. She didn’t want to kick Cameron out, she knew many Alphas were uncomfortable with the pregnant Omega scent. She, even if not a Alpha, felt some discomfort when it was too strong. She could be around Hannah, but it has been weeks since she could be around Kevin. It reminded her she thought of having _Cameron’s_ pups.

The detective sat on the couch, as far as possible from the doctor, unaware the woman she just visited had a small part that wanted to be bred by her. Cameron's scent filled her nostrils, the mixed of her perfume and the prescribed scent blocker. Kelly was sure that if she wasn't on heavy suppressants, the mere fact that Cameron was there would be enough to trigger a heat. The last thing she needed was a heat caused by another Alpha. Kelly was glad that the detective put the laptop on her lap, covering her crotch. It didn’t help that much, but enough to look at her eyes and not the volume in her pants.

“Doctor Campbell?”

“Yes.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Did I say something wrong”

“What do you mean?”

“You were... quite friendly in the beginning. But then you kind of... closed off. Did I say something wrong?”

Alphas like Cameron had no right to look like a sad abandoned puppy. Kelly gulped, she should have imagined this question would come. That woman was in her dreams pounding her, but she looked so... adorable. Kelly didn't know how to explain her attempt to change things. To stop literally dreaming of her dick. How do you explain it? Kelly could feel the warmth start to pool on her lower belly only remembering what kind of dreams Cameron was part of. She closed her left hand, looking at the golden band around her ring finger. She looked back at the woman looking as small as you can when you’re a fucking 6'2 Alpha.

“If I tell you, will you not tell anyone?”

“No. Promise. I just want to be your friend.”

Kelly got up, closed the door. She felt Cameron watching her, probably confused. The doctor sat back on her chair, hoping that her not-welcomed wetness didn’t have a scent strong enough for Cameron to smell. If she was in prescribed scent blocker, there was a possibility it impaired her sense of smell. She wouldn’t have a triggered heat, but she knew some Alphas used scent blockers – more specifically _prescribed_ blockers – when they had a reason to not go on suppressants. There was a small possibility that she could trigger a rut when alone in a small office. She was married, she couldn’t do that, as small as the chance of it happened was.

“I'm the problem. I'm married,” she started. “I have an Alpha.”

“Ok...? I know you’re married, I’ve met him.”

“And... you’re an Alpha.”

“He doesn’t let you have Alpha friends? That’s-“

“No.” Kelly got up again stepped closer, she put her hand on Cameron's laptop. She pulled it and pointed to her crotch. “I want you to fuck me.”

Cameron blinked, blushed and gulped: “You want me to _what_?”

“Fuck me.”

“But...”

“I’m married to a fucking Alpha, I know. That’s the problem. I’m a mated Omega who wants another Alpha dick.”

“I... I'm sorry.”

Kelly wanted to ask if Cameron had an Omega or a Beta. Mated or not. She thought not, Cameron never even mentioned a dating or sexual life. She could be married and have kids, or could go to a club every weekend and fuck a random Omega. But Kelly started, she was going to spill the whole truth then. They were alone, nobody needed to know. It was more probable that now Cameron would know and nothing happened than they actually fuck. Kelly could feel her lower belly getting warmer. She would need a minute alone, hide in a bathroom stall and fuck herself to calm down her pussy.

“Three heats dreaming of you fucking me. Imagining your knot. Wanting you to cum inside me. Thinking of you when my Alpha fucks me. I have to stop moaning your name and I only cum because I imagine you pounding me like I'm your slut.”

“Oh,” her face and neck were red, she pulled the laptop closer, like a teenager trying to hide a boner. “Did this happened before?”

“No.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Would you fuck me?” She decided to be bold.

“You have an Alpha.”

“Would you fuck me?” She looked at how the detective was gripping the laptop, really like a teenager hiding their boner. “Cameron Mitchell, are you getting hard?”

“Maybe...”

Kelly pulled the laptop, Cameron grunted but let her grab it and put on the floor beside the couch: “Would you fuck me?”

“You have a Alpha.”

“So why you’re hard?”

“Because you just told me how much you’ve been thinking of me fucking you.”

“So you would fuck me.”

“You’re a very attractive. Obviously I would fuck you.”

“Do you have a partner?”

“No. But you have.”

“You see, that’s on me. Would you fuck me?”

“Yes.”

“If I asked you to fuck me now, would you?”

“Yes.”

Kelly was glad how it escalated quickly and to the best scenario: “Now. Will you do it?”

“I guess I’m up.”

Kelly rolled her eyes: “Can I kiss you?”

Cameron nodded, she seemed to control herself to not look too much like an excited puppy. Kelly kissed her, Cameron tasted like cold coffee and peppermint. Kelly moved back, the Alpha’s eyes looked prettier when they were closer. The doctor looked down to her point of interest. The erection visible against her pants made Kelly feel a fucking Niagara Falls on her pussy, she was almost painfully turned on like the few hours before a heat. When was the last time someone made her feel like that? Kelly kneeled between her legs. She couldn’t remember the last time she _wanted_ to suck Colin (even if she did with certain frequency) while her mouth was watering over the woman in front of her. She unbuckled the detective’s belt and opened her pants. She smirked with the fact that her boxer was black with tiny colourful cat paws, distracted by the cuteness for a second.

“If I knew...” She sounded embarrassed. “I would wear something more appropriate.”

“It's cute.”

“Thanks.”

“And no boxers is a bit more appropriate at the moment.”

She pulled the jeans down, Cameron not needed a direction to lift her hips, she admired the outline the hard cock made against the fabric. She touched it, from the base to the tip, slow and feeling the warmth thought the fabric. Cameron moaned lowly. Kelly pulled her boxers, the detective lifted her hips again to help. And Kelly licked her lips at the sight of the dick she has been dreaming for months. It was at least one inch longer than Colin's six inches. So it was longer than in her Dreams, wider too, her hand closed around it just enough to the tip of her thumb to touch the tip of her middle finger, and she moaned thinking of it stretching her walls and kind of tearing her apart in a delicious way. A monster of a cock, she wanted it wrecking her holes and she felt like a teenager in her first heat wanting to be fucked beyond a healthy amount.

She held the base, concentrating in the present moment and not in how this part of the cock would inflate and lock and mark Kelly as hers... She carefully licked the tip, tasting the pre-cum and moaning with how good it tasted. Cameron signed. And moaned when Kelly put her mouth around the head of this cock that so quickly needed attention. Kelly used her free hand to touch her balls, which only made her moan louder. She had forgotten how a female Alpha would moan a lot more than her husband, it didn’t how good she felt, Colin was silent.

“Fuck, doctor,” she moaned when Kelly slowly moved down, forcing that _delicious_ cock to pass her gag reflex and to offer a blow job that was probably a lot more than Cameron wanted when she came to knock her door. “Oh, God.”

The detective grabbed her own collar, no other place to hold, and Kelly imagined those hands around her neck. She would love to have the Alpha grabbing her hair and pulling her closer. Kelly’s lips touched her knot, filling her mouth with the cock of her dream, gagging herself with the penis she wanted to be fucked by. The doctor kept a hand on her balls and used the other to go underneath her shirt. Moaned with the hot meat filling her mouth and the hard abs her fingertips. She could feel the strong muscles underneath, flexing in response to the oral sex she was receiving.

Kelly started to move her head up and down, quite happy with the fact she was giving a blow job to the woman she has been dreaming of. She could feel how Cameron was forcing herself to keep her hips still. She would love to know how it would feel to have the Alpha fucking her mouth. Maybe kneeled, the submissive Omega imagery, Cameron towering over her and making her gag with every thrust.

“I'm-” Cameron moaned, grabbing her shoulders. “I'm gonna cum.”

Kelly looked up and kept sucking. She put her mouth around Cameron's cock head, sucking slightly and licking side to side, ready to feel her ejaculation. Stopped touching her abs to grab the rest of her dick, with spit to work as lube, and started to move up and down, firm strokes to help the woman. Cameron threw her head back, moaning loudly and her back arching with how close she was. Kelly wanted to say _cum for me_ , but wanted to feel the hot liquid being spit onto her throat.

“Oh, oh, fuck, you-”

Cameron covered her own mouth when she came, muffling her orgasm scream, holding her own shirt with her other hand. Kelly moaned loudly when she felt the hot cum hitting the inside of her mouth. Covering her tongue, hitting the back of her mouth. She didn’t hesitate in swallowing, how the fuck it tasted so much better than Colin’s? She kept licking for some more moments, she licked the rest of her shaft too. As a kitten, small licks, just to feel the warmth and the hardness, and Cameron looked down at her.

“Oh...” She blinked.

"Good?”

“Yes. You... swallowed it?”

“Obviously,” the cock was starting to soft on her hand. “How long until you can go again?” She didn’t even really meant to suck her until an orgasm, now she had to wait.

“A couple of minutes,” she bent forward. “I can... help you out.”

“I want your dick inside me.”

“I... I'll be glad to fulfil your needs.”

“Do you have a condom?”

“I have kittens’ paws on my boxers, do I look like I have a condom?”

Kelly rolled her eyes, she got a point but the Omega was used to Alphas always having condoms with them, and got up. She should probably have used one for the blow job, but she was so thirsty for touching Cameron that she didn’t even think of it. She hoped that the time scavenging for condoms were enough for Cameron to be ready for another round. And hoped even more that she had a package or two. It didn't matter if she wasn’t going to get pregnant, STDs still a risk, she didn’t want to explain to Colin _oh, I fucked with another Alpha because I’m bored, now I have a STD._ After five minutes of desperate search, she found a three condoms package. It was perfect for Colin’s size, there was no reason for another size, she almost cursed out loud, that’s why Alphas and male Betas/Omegas are the ones carrying condoms.

“Hope it fits,” Kelly said, walking back to her. It was unbelievable to see the Alpha sitting on her couch, half-hard cock and willing to fuck her. “I mean... he’s a bit smaller.”

“I’m above average.”

“You’re deliciously above average.”

“Thanks.” She accepted the condoms, she looked between it and her member than to Kelly. “Can you... turn around?”

“Masturbate is too intimate?”

Cameron nodded. This woman was adorable even in that situation, _my mouth was on that dick, I just swallowed your cum, but I respect you and your dick intimacy._ Kelly turned around. The taste of Cameron’s cum was divine, the feeling of her cock on her mouth and her hand was addictive. She barely could wait to be penetrated by her member. It would only fuel her fantasies, this could be a one-time thing and she didn’t want it to be a one-time thing. There were many times she thought of cheating on Colin, it never happened and now she didn’t want to stop and all she did so far was suck off someone. The little moans Cameron made while touching herself made Kelly want to hear her all night.

“Alright, it fits,” Kelly turned to find the detective holding the once again hard dick, now covered with protection. “What you want me to do now?”

“Move to the side, give me space,” she obeyed, now sitting in the middle of the couch. Kelly kicked off her high heels and undid her belt.

“You said your husband is smaller, do you want me to do something to... prepare you for me?”

“Detective, I’ve been craving for you for months.”

“It doesn’t mean you don’t may need help.”

“I’m wet enough, no need to worry.”

Kelly didn’t know why she didn’t expect this careful manner. Cameron was caring and considerate during her day-to-day life, of course, she was during this one night stand (or hopefully the beginning of the best thing and biggest mistake Keller ever did). The doctor kicked off her pants, unbuttoning her shirt while she walked closer. How much Cameron seemed to be controlling herself to stay still was delightful. Kelly let the shirt fall, quickly followed by the bra. The detective was drooling when Kelly finally pushed down the panties.

“Give me a hand,” the detective offered the one that wasn’t gripping her dick, “I’ll show you how you don’t need to prep me, my pussy is dripping for you.”

The detective moaned when Kelly pushed her hand against her pussy. And moaned louder when Kelly guided one finger between the soaked folds. She let Cameron move towards her entrance, she forgot how good it felt to see someone touch her and seem to be feeling genuine pleasure. And out of heat? She never gets so wet. Another Alpha shouldn't have this effect on her. She couldn’t care that much with Cameron’s hand covering her and a finger moving slowly around her entrance.

“It's all for me?” The detective asked, her fingertip pushing slightly against the entrance, her whole hand getting sticky with the wetness. “You’re that wet for me?”

“Yes,” Kelly moved her hip down, making the finger penetrate her. Some relief after all the build-up. Cameron moaned, pushing her finger deeper. “You can’t even imagine how many dildos I’ve ride imagining it’s you.”

“Oh God,” she let go of her dick to hold Kelly's hip, she moved her finger out before penetrating again. “I barely touched you, doctor.”

“Months of craving does this to a useless Omega.”

“You're not-”

“Mitchell.” Cameron looked up, still fingering her quite casually. “Not the time to be the reassuring Alpha. I’ll climb your lap, sit on your dick because as you can tell, I’m _dripping_ for you. Is that ok with you?”

The detective nodded and pulled her finger out, shiny with natural lubricant. Another wave of warm wetness hit the Omega when she lazily stroked herself with the sticky hand, covering herself with Kelly’s lubricant. She was shaking to make Cameron’s shaft shiny in a more direct way. Kelly climbed the couch, a leg in each side of her tights, Cameron smelled stronger now, filling her with Alpha sex scent. She kept a hand on her shoulder and held the rock hard cock with the other. The detective’s hands were warm holding her waist, more for support than control. Kelly moaned loudly when she dragged the warm tip up and down between her folds, collecting more lube on her entrance and touching her clit. She was too needy to play like that for too long, but she could imagine herself doing it to tease both of them. So looking into Cameron’s eyes, she lined it up and sat down slowly. The stretch was delicious, opening her up like the large Alpha cock that Cameron’s shaft was, she moaned with the feeling of her internal walls being forced apart to accommodate the penis she was sitting on. It went deeper than she was used to, having more dick before having to stop to not push the knot inside. She would love to feel the knot, to have Cameron locked with her, keeping a heavy load inside her pussy. She had no doubt Cameron could hit her cervix and cum close enough.

Kelly kissed her, Cameron, like, most Alphas, had a longer tongue and Kelly wanted to know how it would feel to be tongue fucked by her. Cameron offered the support and waited, she obviously knew that you need some time to adjust. Out of heat, no Omega would start to ride her immediately.

They moaned in sync when Kelly started to move, only barely an inch in the first few riding movements. She was used to the around five inches, without the knot, Colin offered her. She held onto Cameron’s shoulders, strong and warm under her shirt, and started to move higher and the office was filled with wet sounds. She threw her head back and moaned loudly when Cameron took the hint and kissed her throat. Bit lightly, not hard enough to leave teeth marks, but enough to make Kelly press around her dick. A good shower would erase any scent the Alpha may leave on her, she was glad for the blockers.

So she kept riding furiously. Soon, Cameron held her harder, burying her face on Kelly’s neck, nose pressing against the scent gland. The suppressants didn’t stop her scent to be there when someone presses their nose. She felt how Cameron took a deep breath. Omega sex scent still Omega sex scent, still a stimulant. Still something that would make a Alpha respond.

“You smell so good.”

“Fuck me harder then.”

Kelly almost screamed when the Alpha went from just letting her ride to moving her hips too. Probably far from how hard she could go, but still strong. Cameron held her hip with one hand and kept the other holding the base of her cock, even if it wasn’t starting to inflate and kept its normal size, barely any larger than the rest of her shaft, she still wanted to make sure she wasn’t knotting the woman. And she was strong enough to push Kelly down in sync with moving her hip up.

“Fuck, Cameron,” Kelly moaned loudly, happy that offices were pretty much sealed once you close the door. No scents, no noises. “I’m- oh God.”

She almost said _harder, Alpha_ , in the Omega voice asking for breeding. But Cameron wasn’t her Alpha. That wasn’t happening. It was just a fuck in her office to fulfil her fantasy and pass the time while they were stuck on the building. She moved harder, helped by Cameron’s thrusts up. Hitting every right spot.

She yelled when the orgasm exploded inside her, with Cameron’s dick buried on her pussy (and it felt like it _fit_ and _belonged_ there). Cameron sucked the spot underneath her scent gland, close enough to be almost painfully sensitive and it made the ride on the waves of pleasure the orgasm brought even better. She felt Cameron’s grip on her hip get tighter, held onto the back of the detective’s head and pushed her harder against her neck. She shivered with how Cameron moaned against her neck, the orgasm making Kelly’s walls push Cameron over the edge.

Her cum could be trapped in the tight condom, but Kelly still felt the satisfaction of having the Alpha coming inside her.

She went limp against the Alpha, who embraced her. She groaned when Cameron lifted her hip to pull her dick out. Kelly wouldn’t complain to stay with Cameron inside her until she went soft and then hard again and fuck until sunrise. She felt like a teenager again.

It was so much better than thinking of Cameron when Colin fucked her.


	2. help you fellow coworker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More office sex, Kelly just wanna help a Alpha with a morning boner. Quick talk with Hannah, more mentions of m-preg and sex talk, also Colin appears. It's a coroner and a detective, they solve crimes, so tw for death mention and forced mating mention. They go for a drink and end up with a quickie in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no t/cw for this chapter

Because Cameron wasn’t in rut, obviously, they couldn’t fuck all night. She did offer to eat her out, make their orgasms number even. Two for each, if you’re keeping tabs. But she was quite satisfied with what she had. And Cameron also insisted to sleep on the floor and let her have the couch. Kelly was glad that the detective didn’t say _because you’re the Omega_ or anything, it was more, _you had more work tonight (and I don’t fit in the couch)._ Maybe Kelly felt a lot of sexual attraction, but she could admire those little things the detective did. So she re-dressed with panties and shirt and slept on the couch. It wasn’t the first time she was stuck in her office because the skies decided to fall in snow form, her couch wasn’t uncomfortable for a night or two.

When she woke up, she found Cameron sitting on the floor and looking down with a frustrated look. The office still had some scent of sex, what was predictable considering it was closed and they didn’t do anything to change it. It had more of her scent than Cameron's, she was glad for it, Alpha sex scent can be hard to get rid off and she didn’t have scent blocker of any kind with her, a shower was never enough. She wasn’t surprised to find a boner barely hidden by the detective’s pants. She was awake for a couple of minutes and her pussy was already showing interest. She turned to lay on her side.

“Good morning,” _Alpha_ , but Cameron _wasn’t her Alpha_. “Problems on paradise?”

Cameron looked up so quickly she may had given herself a whiplash: “Hi...”

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes...” she looked back at her crotch and at the door. “Shit.”

“Is it that visible when you’re in your feet?” Cameron got up, Kelly fully understood why she liked baggy pants now. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“You couldn’t, you know...?” She made a vague gesture imitating hand job.

“And cum where? The condom package is on the couch, didn’t want to wake you up. Now I have to leave like this, people will stare.”

“First, thank you for your consideration. Second, maybe people won’t really judge. Morning erections are normal, I’m sure a bunch of people have it here at the moment. You’re not the only person who has the means to have a morning erection.”

“Still not nice.”

“I can help you.”

“Doctor.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“No trouble. I’m just offering some help to a fellow person.”

“Won’t you get in trouble?”

“I don’t see how helping you will make any possible trouble worse.”

“I… I’ll accept your ‘help’.”

“Come here, then.”

Kelly turned to lay on her back, legs open silently inviting her in. Cameron kneeled on the couch, she quickly found the condom package. Kelly bit her bottom lip with the vision of the Alpha between her legs. The detective bent down and kissed her, a short kiss before she moved to her neck. She pressed herself between Kelly’s legs, the doctor moaned and moved her hip up against the erection trapped by clothes. Cameron her nose against her scent gland, took a deep breath and _moaned_. It was incredibly hot to know she had this effect in someone.

“You smell so fucking good.”

Her compliments sounded more genuine than anything Colin said in the last six years. Maybe he was just used to her scent, just like she was used to his, but she still felt a rush of warmth with Cameron saying it again. A little warm comfort inside her chest, more pressure on her lower belly. 

The detective kept kissing her neck and unbuttoned her shirt. She liked how easy it was for Cameron to cover her boob with a hand, she was a sucker for large hands (and for a large dick too, apparently). The detective sucked that spot on her neck while she played with her nipple, changing between light touches and pinching and Kelly tried to give herself some relief, moving against the woman between her legs. She didn’t care that much about a wet stain, Cameron didn’t seem to care either. She spent almost five minutes licking her nipples, sucking and getting Kelly wetter each minute passed.

Cameron kneeled back, looking at her with lust filled eyes. Her fingers were incredibly soft, or Kelly was just used to rougher Alphas. (She had to concentrate on what was happening, on what was going to happen, instead of letting this make her think of her dream with Cameron jerking off on her filled belly.) Maybe the detective was the most handsome woman she ever saw, the most handsome Alpha that ever fucked her.

Cameron pulled her panties down, leaving them on the back of the couch. Her fingers went between Kelly’s folds, around her entrance and gave small clit touches. Cameron took her time fingering her with one finger then two, picked up a pace, pushing all the way in and only leaving the tips when she pulled out. Her thumb brushing on the sensitive clit. Kelly moaned loudly, holding her breast, the nipples still wet with Cameron’s spit. Cameron bent her fingers just enough to touch _that_ spot, she did it a couple of times and Kelly came hard on her fingers. A wave of wetness coating the Alpha's hand and dripping on the coach. She couldn’t care enough.

She looked at the woman between her legs, still fingering her and using her free hand to unbuckle the belt. She didn’t stop fucking Kelly with her fingers to set her cock free from clothes (Kelly loved Alphas who knew what they were doing). It was as hard as last night, obviously, Cameron quickly opened the condom package and put it on. How she did all of it with one hand while the other lazily fucked the Omega was a major turn on to the doctor, she was sure the Alpha could feel it in the hot vagina around her fingers. She only stopped the fingering to cover herself with the lubricant covering her hand. Kelly happily let her put a leg on her shoulder to fit better on the couch.

Cameron held onto her tight with one hand and lined herself up. She pushed in slowly, Kelly threw her head back, feeling herself being filled _again_ by that delicious Alpha dick. She barely couldn’t stop herself from calling _Alpha_.

“You’re so huge,” Kelly shamelessly moaned.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No.” She looked at the detective. “It’s fucking _divine_.”

“Thanks.”

Cameron kept a hand on her tight and put the other against her lower belly, close enough to use her thumb to touch her clit. Slow circles around the hard bundle of nerves. She kept stimulating it when she started to move. Cameron pulled halfway out and pushed in again, for someone who was supposed to fuck her only to solve the inconvenient boner, she was definitely taking her time. Kelly knew she wasn’t going to forget that feeling so soon and she was up to feel the ghost of her dick for the next day. 

“You smell so good,” she repeated, Kelly was sure her sex scent was stronger with her legs open like that. “You _feel_ so good around me.”

Cameron changed her position to kiss Kelly again, the doctor didn’t hesitate in wrapping her legs around the detective. The Alpha went back to kissing and licking her neck, stopping to smell her every few seconds. Her thrusts felt harder when she did it. Kelly thought it would be better if she was shirtless, dig her nails on the Alpha’s back while she was fucked hard first thing in the morning. The teeth against her neck was a fucking cruel teasing and she _loved_ it.

Cameron put an arm around her waist, lifting her a couple of inches from the couch and kept a hard and fast pace. She used her other hand to touch Kelly’s clit again. Kelly grabbed her hair, she bit her shoulder to stop herself from calling Cameron Alpha. _Yes, Alpha, fuck me hard, Alpha_. She knew the detective didn’t need motivation, Cameron moaned against her neck, barely stopping herself from bottoming out fully and she came with her dick buried on Kelly’s pussy again. This time the doctor’s orgasm was Cameron’s fingers on her clit and the horse moan close to her ear.

She groaned when Cameron pulled out, she wanted more even if she couldn’t get. She was about to say something when her phone ringed. Kelly thought of ignoring, but the detective was already moving away and giving her space to leave the couch. Her legs were still shaking when she grabbed the phone on her desk.

Of course it was Colin.

“I’ll pick you up in ten minutes,” he said. Kelly looked at the woman on her couch, who was tying the condom. She shouldn’t know how her cum tasted. 

“I’ll take a shower, give me twenty.”

“Take a shower at home.”

“I slept in the couch,” _where the Alpha who just fucked me again is tucking her half-hard gorgeous dick back in her adorable boxers_. “I’m stinking.”

“Oh. Alright. I’ll buy coffee then, want some?”

“Sure, see you soon.”

“Love you.”

“Me too.”

She put the phone back on her desk, she watched as Cameron adjust her belt again. She frowned when realized the woman didn’t tuck her shirt in like she always seem to do. Kelly quickly put her clothes back on, didn’t mind looking good or put together, she was going to be naked again in five minutes anyway. She slept on her office (and was fucked twice by her coworker), she didn’t need to look put together.

“Can you give me a sheet of paper?”

“What for?”

“I’ll put the condoms on my pocket and get rid off them when I get home.”

“I forgot about them.”

“I’m holding one now.”

“I see,” she offered a couple of sheets and watched she making a package filled with used condoms. “Too suspicious of you throw them on my garbage bin?”

“Yes.”

Kelly watched her putting in her pocket, careful to not make too much volume. The fact that she didn’t tuck her shirt helped to cover. 

“Detective.”

“Yes.”

“Nobody can know.”

“Nobody will.”

“We won’t do it again.”

“No, we won’t.”

* * *

Kelly pretty much collided against Hannah when making her way to the stairs. Wet hair, clothes that have been on her lock for months and she hoped her dirty ones weren’t stinking too much of sex and Alpha. Hannah was an outlier, if you consider what is expected for a Alpha to look like. Kelly was in the edge of average Omega height, 5’4, and Hannah was shorter than her. What made it funny to think about the fact that Kevin was _giant_ beside her. 

There was almost a foot of difference and it made her think of 1) how sex works with she’s small Hannah is and 2) how much she’s confident of her Alphahood. Without the giant pregnant belly? Everyone would assume who’s the Alpha and who’s the Omega and be totally wrong.

“How’s my second favorite Omega going?” Hannah started to walk with her.

“Only your second?”

“You’re not caring my baby.”

“I could,” Hannah giggled. They were both married when they met, but she admitted once she was curious about being fucked by an Alpha smaller than her. “How was the night?”

“Couldn’t sleep until three in the morning.”

“Kevin?”

“It’s not the first time we all get stuck, but he was freaking out.”

“He’s far in this pregnancy, his Alpha is stuck away, what if he gets in labor?”

“We’re not due for another seven weeks.”

“Still scary for your boy.”

“Yeah. Now he said he thinks he’s in heat.”

“I think he just needs you.”

“Yeah.”

“Someone will have a busy day.”

“Only me?”

“Not in the mood, so only you.”

“Not in the mood? I heard you’ve been in the mood for a _lot_.”

“Not today.”

“Is everything ok? Are you…?”

“Am I what?”

“Kevin was crazy for daily sex for weeks before he asked me if we could try.”

“I don’t want Colin’s pups.”

“Who else would be?”

 _Someone with a bigger dick._ “Yours.”

“Unfortunately, it was too late when we met. You sure nothing is wrong?”

“I...” _I’ve been fantasizing with my detective partner, we fucked and I don’t really want kids, but would be better of they were hers._ “Seven years is a long time.”

“You’re bored. Daily regular won’t solve it.”

“And what am I supposed to do?”

“Spice up.”

“Is TMI coming?”  
“No,” Kelly stopped to stare at her. “Is there TMI when we both know you’re still curious about fucking with me?”

“I never saw your big boy.”

“I never saw your big girl.”

“I can show you. Here and now.”

“Spice up with _your Alpha_ , not me.”

“I know. Just tell me.”

“Consider this: every hole is usable.”

“No.”

“Not talking about yours.”

“ _What_?”

“As you probably know, the equivalent of a G-spot for male Betas and Alphas is… only accessible via anal penetration.”

“No way Colin would let me fuck him like this.”

“It doesn’t need to be a dildo or anything. Fingers reach.”

“In case you didn’t notice, I don’t have those tentacles your husband calls fingers.”

Hannah showed her hands, wriggling her fingers: “It’s not that deep.”

“You- _of course you fucked yourself._ ” She sighed, she didn’t need to know Hannah’s masturbation methods.

“I wasn’t going to just ask Kevin push your finger inside my ass and let’s see what happens. Also, I have a bottom soul, that’s why I dated other Alphas most of my life.”

“I see. So… you’re telling me to finger him?”

“Yes. Spice it up. Make this shit fun again. Yes, Kelly, seven years is a long time. Nobody needs to be cheated on.”

 _A little bit too late_ : “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Seven years, you deserve some fun.”

Kelly nodded and they started to walk again. She wasn’t going to have a affair with Cameron. She was going to make herself fall in love with her Alpha again. Make sex with him interesting again. She tasted Cameron, it had to be enough. She was fucked by her, it needed to be enough.

Colin’s car was parked in front of the building, she opened the door and found him holding two coffee cups. He gave her one, he looked tense and she could smell the stress on the car. Sometimes she forgets he doesn’t use blocker, spending her whole day with people who either use scent blockers or suppressants, even Betas.   
“How was your night?” She asked, taking a sip from her coffee. At least he never gets the wrong order, even if he doesn’t understand why she drank iced coffee even when it was literally snowing outside.  
“Boring. I’ll travel in two weeks.”

“For your friend or work?”

“My friend.”

“Will you take me to meet them some day?”

“Maybe.”

“It’s been over seven years, for all I know, they could be your another Omega with ten pups.”

“They did some fucked up stuff. They’re not my Omega, even their Alpha rejected them, I told you that.”  
“You still their friend.”

“Because their Alpha rejected them. Everyone did. I’m literally the only person in the visiting list, I told you that too.”

“Come on.”

“I’m not cheating on you with a Omega that will probably never be free again.” He had a low growl, she knew it was expected of her to don't doubt of his fidelity and she didn’t really doubted.

“OK, I believe you. Two weeks from now?”  
“That’s what I just told you.”

“That’s why you’re stressed.”

“Prison visits aren’t fun.”

“I imagine.”

* * *

Colin was too stressed for her to try to talk about Hannah’s advice, it looked like an interesting thing (if Alphas can mate with other Alphas, a Omega can top a Alpha, if you ask her). He wouldn’t hit her, but he wouldn’t be nice either in that kind of mood. He was in that stress level that he was barely interested in sex, what she didn’t complain after what she and Cameron did. Maybe she needed a bit of a break.

For the first time in months, she didn’t thought of Cameron in a sexual way. She was a detective, would she do a favor if Kelly asked? Try to figure out who this mysterious imprisoned Omega friend Colin had. What they did that was so bad they were in prison for life? And were rejected by their Alpha?

Breaking a bond is painful enough to many married couples to stay bonded _after_ a divorce, specially Alpha/Omega fully bonded. It was even dangerous for a Omega, borderline deadly if they have a kid.  
What they did that made the Alpha think they deserved it?

Considering what she knew about Cameron’s personality, she would probably ask why Kelly took so many years to try figure out who was her husband mysterious friend. And probably would probably help her without hesitation. (And Kelly would probably suck her dick as a payment for each hour worked on that) Their months of working together made her believe Cameron wouldn’t take long to find, even if she had no real information other than the fact that Colin was the only person in their visit list.

On her way to work in the next day, happy that Colin didn’t want sex, she could still feel a ghost of Cameron’s shaft, she stopped asked Collin to stop on a pharmacy. She knew Colin liked to smoke when he was stressed. She was glad he decided to stay on the car when she went directly to the condoms section. Colin almost never visited her for sex, but there was a chance and maybe he would noticed that there was missing condoms. It took a couple of minutes to find the same 3-pack she had.

 _We won’t do it again_ , she told Cameron, but grabbed a pack a size larger than Colin anyway. 

The cashier probably judged her by the two different sizes, she had the I’m not sure of his size lie right in the tip of her tongue. Paid with cash, _avoid suspicion,_ and hid the packs on her purse, walking out with a cigarettes pack and a lighter on her hands.

“Thank you,” he kissed her quickly when she was in the car again.

Her office still had a hint of sex scent. Too weak to another person to notice, she was just aware of what happened. She decided to leave the window open to get rid of what was left. She didn’t need any more fuel to think of sex with Cameron.

Speaking of the devil…

“Good morning, doctor.” She said after she knocked in the door.

“Good morning.”

“We have a new case,” she lifted the file she was holding. “Female Alpha, between fourteen and sixteen, they found her in a hotel room.”

“I hate cases with minors. Come in.”

“Thanks. I don’t like it neither.” She sat on the chair in front of the desk and handed her the file. “First responder said she seemed to be mated.”

“Mated? At _sixteen_?”

“Biologically you can bond after the first heat or rut.”

“That’s not right.”

“But happens.”

“Disgusting.”

“I agree, anyway. It gets worse.”

“Fuck.”

“They found a toddler.”

“No.”

“Probably hers.”

“No fucking way.”

“We’re not sure if it's hers, the kid – the smaller kid – was rushed to the hospital and we still need to identify the victim to call family and stuff. She’s on the way, you have half an hour to psychologically prepare yourself.”

“How bad it is?”

“The first responder said he couldn’t see a visible cause of death.”

“Ok. Will you watch or…?”

“Watch the autopsy is part of my job.”

“If you say so. I’ll be there in forty minutes.”

* * *

She hated _cases_ with minors. 

The girl in the exam table didn’t look older than twelve, between fourteen and sixteen could be a high guess. Too thin, too small, too young. _Why someone would hurt her?_ And decidedly too much of a child to have a mate, to have a kid. Her hands were slightly shaking while she washed them afterwards. _Children_ shouldn’t mate and her gut was telling her the Alpha kid didn’t have a choice, as rare as it was. Forced bondings were too common, usually older male Alpha and younger female Omega. The youngest she saw was a sixteen years old female Omega, mated for almost too years, died in childbirth.

But forcing a Alphas wasn’t unheard of. Alphas as victims of abuse were considerate exception of the rule. People just didn’t know how much was really them being a minority as victim and how much was simply unreported. Kelly tended to believe the latter, specially because many reported cases were Alpha on Alpha violence, while cases were Beta or Omega on Alpha violence.

She heard _Alphas can’t be abused many times_ , tell this shit to a dead girl.

“Doctor,” Cameron’s sweet voice and known perfume filled the restroom. “Are you ok?”

“I'm angry.” It felt nice to not avoid someone who showed interest.

“I can tell. We’ll find who did, I’m good at my job.”

“I know you are. And how are you?”

“I’m not a fan of children’s cases. But I’ll be fine. Want to go grab a coffee or tea?”

“Maybe something stronger.”

“It’s not even ten in the morning.”

“Yes, consider _I just performed an autopsy in a kid_.”

“Something stronger for you, then. It won’t be a problem with your suppressants?”

“No, I don’t take them for too long without a pause.”

“Alright. I can take you to a nice bar.

“I’ll grab my jacket, wait for me outside?”

“Sure.”

Maybe they could be friends. Cameron seemed the type of person who would listen and try to help. She knew it was too early to drink, but also too early to deal with the kind of case she was going to deal with. She put the jacket, reached for the ID on her purse and barely hesitated before grabbing the pack of condoms. _We probably won’t… just to be safe in case it happens._

Cameron was waiting for her on the outside, right beside the door. Holding two helmets. _Of course she has a motorcycle._ Kelly followed her to where it was parked. She knew enough about bikes to think it was aesthetically pleasing and that she shouldn’t think Cameron looked too badass mounting it. She adjusted the helmet in place and jumped behind her.

“You’re the _hold on me_ or _hold on the right place_ type of rider?”

“I’m fine with what makes you comfortable.”

 _She’s offering_ …”Hope you like hugs.”

Cameron giggled. She waited for Kelly to hold onto her before turning the key. Kelly wasn’t going to complain about how solid the detective’s body felt between her arms. Alphas were naturally more muscular than the rest of the population, but some made an effort to be even stronger. Maybe Cameron was one of those Alphas, what made sense considering her job. It’s always useful to have some raw strength when you’re supposed to catch the bad guys.

The ride only lasted ten minutes and she missed that type of thing. The teacher that fucked her for five days during her heat? A think she missed about her was the constant rides. Cameron parked in front of a bar that Kelly never went and she went to too many bars in that city. 

“This is your bar of choice?”

“When I go out to drink, I go out to _drink_ , doctor. Most patrons are mated, so no flirting and stuff.”

“You don’t like flirting?”

“Not when I just want to get wasted.”

“Alright. We’re not getting wasted, just a couple of drinks.”

“Too early to drink too much.”

Cameron leaded the way. The bar was a lot more cozy than the ones Kelly was used to. But all she always wanted in bars was drink and fuck, not just be cozy and chill. There were more people than she thought it would have, but she was nobody to judge them. They sat in one of the booths, two beers and fries. It almost felt like a Friday date than just going to drink together to calm down. Kelly was loving every different think she was feeling because of the Alpha.

“What you want to talk about?” She asked, dipping a fry into ketchup. 

“I don’t know, it’s been a while since I tried to talk with someone other than Hannah and Kevin.”

“Oh, Kevin. He’s what, six months?”

“Seven.”

“How he went without Hannah?”

“Freaking out, apparently.”

“It’s normal.”

“How much you know?”

“Enough.”

“Do you…?”

“No.”

“You want to?”

“I’m not fit to be a parent.”

“You look pretty fit to me.”

“Just _looking_ fit is not enough.”

“That makes sense.” Kelly drank another sip. “Should we talk about what happened?”

“Should we?”

“It was quite… good.”

“I’m thankful you enjoyed me. Until two days ago, I was convinced you hated me.”

“I don’t.”

“I know it now, doctor.”

“You can call me Kelly.”

“Alright. Kelly.” 

They drank and ate in silent. Another beer for each. Kelly wondered if they would have a friendship at this point if they had talked before. If they have fucked before. Would have Cameron fuck her if they weren’t trapped in the building? She barely could care about cheating. She wasn’t in love with Cameron, it was just the sexual attraction, but she realized that she wasn’t in love with Colin. Hasn’t been in years.   
Cameron just came in time to have the dick to show her the light. 

“Are you calmer now?”

“I could be calmer.”

Cameron almost spat the rest her beer: “You’re crazy, do- Kelly.”

“I’m mentioning, we don’t have to do anything.”

“I’ll tell you a fun fact,” she bent closer, Kelly followed her lead, and whispered. “Your pussy is addictive.”

“Your dick is addictive too.”

“I guess we have a situation. Have protection?”

“Yes.”

“Your husband size?”

“I may have bought a larger size…”

“Did you planned keeping this game going?”

“I just hoped for the best. Restroom?”

“Yes. I’ll go first.”

Kelly knew this was too risky. Maybe someone there knew her. If it was Cameron place to drink, they probably knew she wasn’t mated. She didn’t care enough. She was still angry about the new case and nothing better than sex to make her relax. When she got into the restroom, Cameron was leaning against the wall, in front of the last stall. She pushed the Alpha into one of the stalls and kissed her, melting into the strong body that seemed interested. A hand in the back of her head and the other grabbing the half-hard cock. 

“This is not my brightest idea, have sex _here_.” Cameron said, finally managing to lock the stall. 

“Whatever you say.” She turned, quickly pushed her pants and panties down. “Fuck me, a quickie this time.”

“Your wish is my command.”

She heard Cameron do the same. She signed with the hand touching her ass while the detective touched herself. Soon she was hard enough and protected. The detective touched her pussy, dick going between wet folds, both provoking and coating herself in lubricant. It was a _quickie_ and Cameron obeyed the order. She slide against the doctor’s pussy only a couple of times before lining herself up and penetrated her. Kelly moaned while being impaled _again_ by the cock she was dreaming of. 

Cameron placed a hand on her neck, thumb massaging the scent gland. Her other hand kept Kelly in place and she started to move. She picked up a pace fast, Kelly covered her mouth to not make too much sound and melted into the touch on her neck and the dick filling her.

 _Yes, Alpha, fuck your bitch,_ she thought. _Wreck my pussy, go on_. A rational part of her hated those thoughts, they were for _C_ _olin_ and not for _Cameron_. But they weren’t leaving. _Cum inside me, Alpha_ , it didn’t matter if Cameron was wearing protection, the slutty Omega brain still talked, _fill me, make me drip your seed_. She moaned with the thought of Cameron making her creampie.

 _Knot me, Alpha, make me yours_. Kelly moved her hips backwards, giving in and trying to get that knot inside her. Didn’t work, Cameron only help her hip harder and stopped with only the head of her cock still inside the doctor. 

“You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Even if the knot wasn’t starting to inflate and was quite safe.   
_I can take your knot_ : “It’s your effect on me.”

“It’s a quickie, remember?”

“Then keep going.”

“Stay still, then. Let me do the work, just relax.”

Cameron waited almost a minute before starting to fuck her again. _Oh, Alpha, fucking wreck this pussy_. The detective held her neck harder and moved a hand between her hands. Kelly pressed her hand harder against her mouth to don’t yell _yes Alpha._ Cameron kept fucking while she rode her orgasm. She pulled out, went back to slide between her folds. Kelly moaned when the detective pressed herself against her back, nose on her neck. Moaning against her skin, Kelly was still turned on enough to feel another orgasm building with the cock on her pussy, stimulating her clit.

The detective held onto her harder when coming, bringing her another orgasm with the last thrusts on her own high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you very much for the kudos and comments! I'm a slut for validation.


	3. tender and angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They identify the victim, go talk to her brother and find her mate. Cameron is not really having a good day. Hints of backstory? And Kelly is horny and doesn't regret, but feels guilty anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/cw: death, rape, pedophilia mentions, and brief Alpha-on-Beta violence.
> 
> this is a no-smut chapter.

It took them almost a week, but they identified the young female Alpha, seventeen years old Amy Turner, a kid who has been a missing person for almost three years. The DNA test said the toddler was indeed hers, the math made all of it only get worse. Kelly was angry about that, even angrier than after the autopsy. It was a _kid_ who had another kid and there was no way Kelly would believe Amy wanted to be a mother so early. Kelly was sure she would punch whoever did this to the child. There was a reason why it was illegal to mate under 21. It was dangerous and more violent than when someone is an adult, it could fuck up someone's health – physical and mental – for the rest of their life.

“Her brother is in the hospital, with the kid,” Cameron told her, she looked as calm and chill as ever, Kelly was sure that the detective had to be the chillest Alpha she ever met. “I want to talk with him.”

“You’re not angry?”

“Anger won’t help me to find the person who did this, bring justice to a dead girl. Wanna come with me?”

“Will you need me?”

“No. I’m just offering.”

“Yeah, sure, I can go.”

Maybe sitting behind her on a motorcycle would help her to forget a little bit about this case. So she focused on that solid body and the velocity while Cameron sped through the streets towards the hospital. She forgot for a second why she was going there. Just living the moment and she would love to spend hours like that. Holding onto Cameron and driving without a destination. Only being close to the Alpha and feeling the air around her. She couldn’t understand why such handsome and attractive Alpha didn’t have a mate. She had a motorcycle for God’s sake. Kelly thought she was lucky that the detective had any attraction to her. 

“I forgot to mention they’re in the children’s ICU.” She said when they parked. “Do you have problems with needles?”

“No... why?”

“They have to do a quick blood test on visitors. It’s to test the level of hormones, it’s needed in certain units of a hospital, like children’s ICU. If it’s too high, they’ll give you a scent blocker shot.”

“You searched for it?”

“I’m informed, not my first time here. Didn’t you go to med school?”

“I’m a dead people doctor, my patients don’t need me in a neutral hormone level.”

“Whatever you say.”

“ _Wait_. Not your first time here?”

“Public hospitals need volunteers, especially children’s hospitals.”

“You’re a volunteer here?”

“When I can, as often as possible.”

“And what do you do?” She couldn’t imagine why they would need a detective in a children’s hospital.

“Small babies without their Alpha parent need scent. I mean, they won’t die without it, but help them to, you know… It helps. All I do is hold and cuddle.”

“You _cuddle_ babies?”

“Yes, it’s relaxing.”

“It’s a baby, they can be really loud and fuzzy, why would it be relaxing?”

“For me it is, and theyʼre quiet with me.”

“And when you come?”

“During the breaks your heats give me, weekends too. When I have free time. But we’re not here to talk about my hobby, let’s go, Kelly.”

She couldn’t believe that during the times she was riding dildos and thinking of Cameron fucking her, the detective was cuddling babies. _Cuddling. Babies._ It was unreal. Made her feel a bit more… wrong and dirty with fucking herself when the Alpha in her dreams was probably being adorable with little children. Children that probably felt comfortable and safe on her arms.

Kelly was going to think of this later. Or never. 

She followed Cameron into the hospital where she _cuddled babies_. Kelly never needed to go to a hospital unit where her hormones level mattered. She made the quick test, daily in the first few weeks of heavy suppressants to make sure they would find her right dosage. She decided to follow Cameron’s lead, since the detective knew what she was doing better than her. And she was the detective, it was common to the officer to talk first. Kelly opened dead bodies, Cameron made living people tell her the truth. 

“I’m detective Mitchell,” she said, showing her badge, when they stopped in the reception. “This is doctor Campbell, we’re here to talk with mister Turner. Anthony Turner.”

The nurse nodded and typed the name: “We need to do a hormone level quick test,” both nodded. “Go to triage, room four, please.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Cameron followed the direction he gestured, Kelly right beside her. The detective knocked in the door, waited for the response and entered, followed by the doctor. There was only one free exam table in the room, Cameron gave her the chance to choose between going first or last, she stepped forward. Kelly controlled herself to not dangle her legs like an anxious child. Kelly was always thankful for how the healthcare system worked, she only needed to give her ID and the nurse could know everything she needed to know. Or almost everything.

“Rolled up your sleeve, please, any arm is fine.” She obeyed, watched as the nurse cleaned a patch of skin on her inner wrist. “Did you take your suppressants today?”

“Yes, the regular dose.”

“When was your last heat?” She positioned the smell blood monitor on her arm.

“Seven weeks ago.”

The nurse nodded and pushed the button, Kelly grunted when the needle pierced her skin and collected some blood: “Sorry, ma’am.”

The nurse gave her a small cotton ball to stop the small bleeding. Two minutes passed before it biped and showed the results in a small screen. She typed the results. Kelly wouldn’t be surprised if her hormones were higher with how much she has been too horny. 

“All normal, you’re in the safe level, we’ll give you a badge,” she gestured to Cameron. “Your turn.”

They changed places, and _of course_ Cameron let her legs dangle back and forth. It was almost the same procedure. Give a name, wait for the nurse to type it and look at her info. 

“Here says you have a scent blocker pump, I can check it instead of giving a blood test.”

“It would be great.”

Kelly didn’t expect _that_. And she was curious why, she knew it was quite rare for Alphas to use a pump instead of a daily shot. Cameron pulled her leg up and rolled her pants leg up to show it. She also didn’t expect it to be on her ankle instead of a more common spot like her wrist or tight. 

“When was your last rut?”

“A couple of months ago,” the nurse looked up. “What?”

“How many months?”

“My levels are normal or not?”

“How many months, ma’am?”

“Some.”

“Mitchell.”

“What?”

“Your pump is deployed almost four times more scent blocker than your regular dosage. A dosage already high enough to work like a suppressant, that’s on your diagnosis. Can you tell me when was your last rut?”

“I’ll talk with my doctor about it. I’m working.”

“It’s a dangerous level of drugs.”

“I’m working. Give me a blood test.”

The nurse looked unhappy with that, she was working too. And Kelly realized she didn’t remember Cameron having a break for a rut. While Omegas naturally had a monthly mating cycle, they could delay for up to a year without health issues. Alphas had naturally a cycle every three months, but they couldn’t delay for more than seven or eight months without having problems. They knew each other for eight months, Cameron should have had at least one rut in that time.

Cameron rolled up her sleeve while the nurse changed the needle, the nurse’s movements showing how she wasn’t happy with Cameron’s response. Any medical professional wouldnʼt be, considering you never want someone postponing their mating cycle for too long. 

“Safe level for _others_ , they’ll give you a badge. Talk to your doctor about this issue.”

“I will, thank you ma’am.”

Kelly followed her out. She was itching with curiosity now. What diagnosis? The Alpha looked healthy enough and maybe Kelly just had the stereotypical image of a weak and sick person when thinking of chronically disorders. Hooked up to machines, taking medicine after medicine to stay alive, even if she knew how many things were invisible. Like whatever Cameron had, she looked like one of the healthiest people Kelly knew. 

“We’re not talking about it,” Cameron said, re-buttoning her shirt sleeve.

“You really should go to your doctor.”

“I will.”

“You also should take a break for your rut.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Yes, you do. It’s medically unsafe.” 

Cameron stopped and turned, snapping: “Aren’t you a dead people’s doctor? I’m not dead, I don’t need your advice.”

“Alright, okay, fine. No need to be mad.”

“I’m not mad.”

“You look mad.”

“Whatever. I’m working. Come on, we have a _crime_ to solve.”

Cameron had a point, but she was worried anyway. She watched as the Alpha looked calmer when they walked towards their destination, maybe because she was surrounded by children and she didn’t need contact to feel calmer because of them. Kelly didn’t expect to be in a children’s hospital until Kevin gave birth. And she wasnʼt even sure if she wanted, Kelly still didnʼt know how she felt about children (fantasizing about a baby bump is a thing, actually being a mother is just _too much_ ). 

_Think about the case, not Cameron and her health and much less her rut. Youʼre here because a seventeen years old girl killed herself, had a child and Youʼre probably looking for an abuser._

“He doesn’t stop crying,” a man’s voice came from the room they were heading to. “Why heʼs crying? Baby boy, stop.”

“He’s missing his parents.” A calmer voice said. “Try to hold him tighter.”

“It’s gonna break him.”

“I promise you won't.”

The man looked like he was almost shaking, rocking back and forth and trying to make the baby calm down. A baby that was crying loud and being exactly the opposite of relaxing. The nurse had a calming and reassuring posture. Both turned to look at the door when Cameron knocked. The man looked confused and the nurse smiled brightly at the detective, it was obvious they knew each other.

“Cam!”

“Jane, hello.” She looked at the man. “Mister Turner, I’m detective Mitchell, this is doctor Campbell, we’re working on your sisterʼs case.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, but I need to ask you some questions.”

“I’d be glad to help, but, uh…” the baby chose that moment to cry louder, almost like he was trying to tear his own vocal chords. “He doesn’t stop.”

“Would you help?” Jane said to Cameron. “I know you’re not on volunteer duty,” she pointed at Cameron’s badge on her shirt. “But, you know…”

“If mister Turner is fine with it.”

The man frowned, looking between the nurse and the detective: “She volunteers here to help infants and young toddlers, he’ll probably stop crying if she holds him for some time.”

Anthony nodded, Kelly could understand him, the stress of a crying baby wasnʼt the most fun. She held babies before and despite the _Omegas always calm babies down_ saying, they only screamed louder on her arms. Maybe she didn’t smell friendly enough. She watched as Cameron accepted the baby as if she did it many times, she probably did, considering she did this volunteering as a baby cuddler as a hobby. Just now Kelly realized how small the kid was for his estimated age, now it made sense that Anthony was scared of breaking him. The boy immediately changed his position to fit better on her chest, pressing his face against her neck and stopping the crying in the moment Cameron covered his back with a hand and held him firmly.

Anthony looked at them like it was magic. It certainly looked like magic.

“See, he stopped,” the nurse said with a happy smile. “I’ll let you do your job.”

“I have just some questions about your sister,” Kelly saw her questioning people a bunch of times, but it was weirdly interesting when she was holding a child. “You don’t have to answer everything if it’s too much for you.”

“Oh, yeah. Right, I wanna help finding who did this to my baby sister.”

“Doctor?” She called Kelly. “Can you take notes for me, please? My hands are… full.”

“Sure, don’t complain about my handwriting later.”

“If you translate it for me. Left front pocket. Red label.”

Kelly took the small notebook, at least taking notes would make her not concentrate on watching Cameron holding the kid. One thing was the fantasy where she was carrying Cameron pups, another opposite thing was looking at her like that and knowing it would be a consequence ( _you don’t really want to have her baby just because her cock is delicious_ ). She opened the notebook where a red label was sticking out, _Amy Turner_ was written on top of a page, she turned a couple of pages before reaching a mostly empty one to continue the notes.

Even as a barely fourteen years old, Amy was already the expected Alpha jock. It was clear on Anthony’s voice how much he missed her. Around ten years older than her, he never expected that she would be a victim. Kelly empathized with him, even with how many Alpha victims she saw, part of her brain still saw Alphas as people safe from abuse and violence. He told about how much she loved to watch children’s films and had the romantic type of dream about marrying the love of her life.

Now she was gone. Someone pushed her over the edge. And she left a kid.

They left with a couple of names, all of them were investigated, but that was before. Probably before they mated and it followed the typical, it was going to be easy. A broken bond, would be easy to see in those suspects.

* * *

Cameron decided to visit people instead of going back to her office and Kelly happily followed her, maybe the best idea she had in months. She didn’t expect that the first person, a female Beta on her mid-20’s called Laura Cooper, older sibling to one of Amy’s friends, would be so obviously the guilty one. 

Kelly smelled the almost rotten scent of a recent broken bond when she took off her helmet. If the scent wasn’t enough, how her whole body reacted to Cameron was enough. Kelly took a moment to realize that she was smelling her baby scent on Cameron. The Beta registered it, Kelly saw the change in her eyes, and tried to close the door. Cameron easily stopped her, it was a small Beta woman that had no chance against Cameron and her Alpha _and_ trained strength. Laure used her whole weight to push, the door was an unmovable object with the detective holding it. The smell was so strong that only years working almost daily in a morgue stopped Kelly from wanting to throw up.

“I’m detective Mitchell, this is doctor Campbell, we have some questions about Amy Turner.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Are you sure? I heard she used to come here to study with your baby brother.”

“He always had many friends.”

“She’s the one who disappeared some years back.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

Cameron stepped closer, now touching the door with her body, and said in a commanding voice: “Where’s your kid?”

“I don’t-” 

“You smell of broken bond. You smell of someone who’s missing their kid. Trust me, I know it.”

The Beta looked down: “She took him away from me.”

“Who?”

“My Alpha.”

“Who’s your Alpha?”

“She broke the bond, does it matter?”

Cameron pushed the door hard enough to make her step back. Kelly didn’t know how to really react watching Cameron doing her job. She sounded far from the gentle person she did talking with Anthony or the professionally cold in the interrogation room. It was a barely controlled anger that should scary anyone in their right mind, but made Kelly want to have Cameron fucking her with that controlled anger. _Now it’s not the time to think about sex, stop acting like a useless slut thirsting over someone you shouldn’t feel attracted to._

“So, Laura,” she said, Kelly realized Cameron was trying to manipulate a confession out of her. “You can smell him, can’t you? Your little one.”

“Where is he?”

“Why would I tell you?”

“It’s my son,” Laura suddenly grabbed her shirt and tried to pull her close, Cameron didn’t move at all. Laura took a deep breath in a clear attempt to smell all the scent that was clinging on Cameron for holding him. “I need my son.”

“He’s not yours anymore, he shouldʼt even exist,” she held Laura’s wrists. “He’s with his uncle now.”

“My Al-”

“Amy is dead.”

“No. _No_.”

“She killed herself.”

“No.”

“You understand you made a seventeen years old kill herself?” That sounded just _cruel_ , even more in a controlled tone, even talking to a suspect. “Do you understand?”

“I love her.”

“No, you don’t.”

“She loves- she loved me.”

“No, she didn’t. She never did.”

“You don’t know anything.”

“I know crime.”

“Love is not a crime.”

“This ain’t love.”

“Yes, it is. Has always been. Love is love, don’t be a fucking-”

In a moment, Laura was pinned against a wall, easily pushed and her back made a painful sound when she hit the wall. Kelly stepped back, it was like an explosion of anger and _this_ was more scary than hot. Without the blockers, the house would probably be easily filled with angry Alpha scent, battling with broken bond scent. Cameron pressed an arm against her chest and grabbed her neck. Her hand easily cutting off her air supply, she probably didn’t even need much effort to break that neck.

“ _Love is love_ is for ‘non-traditional’ couples, not for a child rapist and her victim.” Fully angry now, almost unleashed, the anger Kelly has been expecting since they had the case assigned for them, the Beta whimpered and groaned and uselessly tried to kick the detective. “ _Love is love_ is for people who are discriminated against because they don’t follow the tradition of marrying and naturally having pups, not a pedophile that forced a kid to mate her. Do you understand?”

“I-”, her nails dug into Cameron’s hand, hard enough to break skin. “Alpha…”

“ _I’m not your Alpha_ ,” she _growled,_ “Don’t fucking call me that, you filthy rapist.”

“Ple-”

“Cameron,” Kelly called her. “Cameron, stop.”

The Alpha ignored her, growled when the Beta woman tried to pull her sleeve and scratch her arm. The blood dripping from the cuts on her hand seemed to make her choke Laura harder. Kelly grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled. 

“ _Cameron_ ,” she yelled. “Fucking stop.” The detective was quite solid, unmoving and Kelly felt like she was going to rip her clothes before making her move. “ _Alpha_ .” That’s not how she imagined calling Cameron _Alpha_ for the first time. 

It snapped her from staring at the Beta, she turned her face quickly: “You called me _what_?” It made Cameron grab her shirt. “I’m not-” 

“I know. But I got your attention.” It made her blink. “Can you let her go? Please.” Cameron stepped back. “I’ll call the police to arrest her, alright?”

Cameron nodded and let Kelly stay between both, looking at the detective and keeping a hand close to the Beta, ready to push her against the wall. Cameron was clearly furious, her face and neck red with that anger. She was panting, slightly shaking, closed fists and her hand was bleeding, a few drops fell on the floor beside her foot. The detective looked exactly the dangerous Alpha Kelly heard during her whole childhood and teenage years. It was unnerving even if her instinct knew Cameron wouldn’t do anything.

She could understand why Cameron was angry, it was easy to lose control over someone acting like mating an underage person wasn’t a big thing. Her nostrils were burning with the scent of a broken bond and a little part of her was sorry for the Beta. As wrong as it was, still her Alpha and still her son, even if she shouldn’t be in this situation. Kelly knew of couples with that age difference where the older waited and as problematic as it was, there wasn’t abuse of a minor.

She only looked at the Beta again when she heard the police carsʼ sirens. The woman looked like a mess, her face red and eyes puffy, crying silently. Kelly didn’t know if it was the broken bond sensitivity, the death of her Alpha, losing her son, Cameron’s reaction or knowing her fate. Maybe all of it together. The policeman was quite gentle when he handcuffed her and guided her to the car. 

Kelly realized Cameron hadn’t moved at all only when a policeman forced himself between them and the doctor needed to step back.

“I’ll give her a ride home, you should go home too.”

She blinked and looked at him: “I don’t need to go home.”

“Just take a shower, change clothes, this scent is quite strong, you don’t wanna make everyone smell the broken bond, uh? We’re taking miss Cooper directly to the special jail. Just avoiding the bad experience.”

“Fine.”

“Want help with your hand?”

“It’s fine.”

“Chief detective will probably be waiting for you.”

“I know. Thank you, Smith.”

Even angry, there was still some politeness. Smith turned to Kelly.

“Come with me, doctor. I’ll give you a ride home and then back to your office, that’s ok with you?”

She nodded, she could see Cameron was still angry. She was going to stay wrong for a while, apparently. Kelly followed Smith. The car with Laura had just left. And they were turning the corner when she saw Cameron finally leaving the house.

They’ve been working together for months, she saw Cameron confronting suspects, including sex offenders, but never like that.

* * *

She only saw Cameron again next day, the detective still looked tense and not chill and sweet like she usually did. She was holding a cup of coffee in a way that it looked like she was controlling herself to not grip it too hard. She had seven months of practice to not show what kind of dream she had, with angry Cameron pinning her against a wall and choking while fucking the shit out of her. An angry Alpha, that wasn’t _her_ Alpha, being aggressive should be only scary. 

But it was Cameron. And Cameron seemed to be an exception to most rules Kelly lived by during her whole life.

“Are you calmer now?” She asked when Cameron stepped into her office.

“Yes, I’m suspended for a week.”

“ _What_?”

“I attacked a ‘suspect’, came here to tell you. I’ll finish my report and have a lot of free time.”

“You sort of had a reason.”

“Physical aggression is only acceptable in self-defense. You’ll have time to finish your reports, I know you have a small pile.”

“I don’t know how you don’t have a pile, we work in the same cases.”

“My notes are organized.”

“My notes are organized too, thank you very much.”

Cameron giggled, Kelly couldn’t stop from smiling too: “I have proof that they’re not.”

“I just don’t use the same system as you.”

“You barely use human handwriting.”

“I’m a doctor.”

“Dead people’s doctor, not an excuse.”

“Shouldn’t have said that.”

“Maybe.”

“You also have some extra break days.”

“Am I getting a vacation?”

“Yup… you should see your doctor.”

The detective rolled her eyes: “I intend to spend my free time in the hospital.”

“I think they won’t be happy with your scent blockers levels.”

“I’m fine.”

“Will you tell me when was your last rut? It’s fair, since you know when my heats are.”

Cameron looked at her, it was like she wanted to say something but chose not to. Kelly knew she had a point, and she was sure Cameron knew what delaying cycles for too long could do.

“Thirteen months.”

“ _Thirteen_?”

“I don’t like ruts.”

“You need them.”

“Thanks. I hate it.”

“It’s part of who you are.”

“Maybe I don’t love everything that I am,” Kelly frowned, Cameron took a deep breath. “It’s complicated.”

“You can talk to me.”

“Now you care.”

“I know I was a jerk for months, I’m aware of it. You said you want to be friends.”

“You answered saying you wanted me to fuck you.”

“I know.”

“And I fucked you. Are you happy now?”

“I’m trying to be your friend.”

“Then stop telling me to do something I don’t want to do. I don’t want a rut.”

“And you think I want the fucking heats? That I like them? Specially when I spend them thinking of _you_ and not _my Alpha_ , I hate it, I hate that I’m supposed to have kids instead of only having heats when Colin is out of town. I have them anyway, you know, because it’s _healthy_. Thirteen months is too long.”

“I know. Ok. Look… it’s complicated.”

“Worth the trouble?”

“Thought you liked trouble.”

“Amazing sex, not health hazard.”

“I’ll talk with my doctor later, don’t worry.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

“Will you tell me why you hate it?”

“You didn’t unlock Trauma™ yet.” Her voice sounded lighter, finally.

“Will I if I suck you cock times enough?”

“You need Jesus, woman.”

“Kneeling ain’t a problem.”

“You _really_ need Jesus.”

Kelly smirked: “Too late for that.”

“Just finish your reports, I’ll see you in… twelve days? Pray for forgiveness.”

* * *

Kelly watched Colin sleeping. She wondered if he noticed the difference, if he interpreted it as something different. She knew it wasn’t that uncommon for Omegas to show more interest in sex before they want to try and get pregnant. So maybe he was thinking _she finally wants to have babies_ and not the _desperately trying to get rid of sexual fantasies with her Alpha partner_. And maybe they should talk about it. Solve problems they were ignoring.

She missed _talking_ with him like they did when dating, in the first year of marriage. She knew it was normal to don’t be so close anymore, they barely touched each other when not having sex. It wasn’t an excuse, she knew it. Married, mated, they should be getting ready to have children.

Watching him, she could feel guilty. Unable to really regret, but the guilt was there.

He was laying on his back, his hair was a mess and he was only wearing boxers. He had the lean muscle type of body, the natural muscles and he didn’t mind getting bigger. The light coming from the bathroom was enough for her to see details of his body, the muscles and what she knew more than well enough. 

That vision, a couple of years ago, would be enough to make her wake him up and ask him to fuck her until dawn. Now it made her imagine another person, whom she would wake up to fuck her until dawn. 

Kelly laid down, her head on his shoulder, her face on his neck.

“Wanna fuck?” He asked, sleepy. 

“No, just cuddle me.”

"Right."

He embraced her, changing his position to let her fit better against him. Why it felt almost weird to be touched like that? Just some physical affection and not sex. It was a guilt booster because she knew he cared, he could do _anything_ to her if he wanted. He was jealous and kept a secret or two, but not the worse. Certainly much better than many mated couples she saw. There was no guarantee that Cameron would be better than him just because Kelly felt more attraction, what she knew about the detective wasnʼt enough.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with his scent, trying to convince herself that she wasnʼt going to engage in an affair with Cameron.


	4. guilt, talks and maybe friends with benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly visits Kevin for some advice. Heat! She watched some porn, sort of phone sex. Real-life talk, get to know each other. During this talk they will talk a bit about the case they were working on. And, obviously, some making out and sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/cw: talks about pedophilia, violence ans sexual abuse.

Kelly took another sip from her tea, feeling like she needed something stronger, but there was nothing alcoholic in Coleman’s household. She could get something later, maybe go to the bar Cameron took her, this time just for alcohol and not a quickie. Visiting Kevin, even if the intensity of his scent almost made her want to gag, was proof of how much she needed some solid advice. She was a lot closer to Hannah than to Kevin, but he was still a fellow Omega and maybe he could understand. Or not. Because while Kelly was _mostly_ a good person, Kevin was the sweetest and softest person she knew. Underneath his almost Alpha behavior, at least, gentle and adorable under the harsh mask.

(How much Hannah and Kevin matched was almost scary.)

“What brings you here?” Kevin asked after making himself comfortable on his couch. “Sorry about the scent.”

“It’s ok, I… I kinda need to talk to someone.”

“Don’t you usually talk to Hannah?”

“It’s a bit different now.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Yeah. No. I mean. I have a question.”

“Sure. Ask away.”

“You and Hannah have been together for some time now, right?”

“Five years of marriage, eight in total.”

“Yeah. During this whole time, did you ever… uh… Thought of someone else?”

“Thought of someone else?”

“Yes. Like…” She signed. “I mean, _sexually_. Like… Did you ever thought of having sex with someone else?”

“Not really… I mean. We talked about threesomes and things like that. But not about sleeping with someone else.”

“Right, right.”

“Did you?”

“Maybe.”

“Kelly.”

“Maybe, just maybe, I’ve been… fantasizing about someone else more times than I should.”

“Can you tell me who’s this someone else?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Alright. You should talk with Colin.”

“I don’t know if he’ll be comprehensive about me dreaming of another Alpha.”

“How… explicit are your dreams.”

“Very.”

“You came here, now be sincere.”

“Maybe includes, hm, knotting and breeding.”

“Jesus… I thought you didn’t want kids.”

“I don’t.”

“But breeding?”

“Just the… breeding part, not actually having pups part.”

“I guess it makes everything a bit less bad. I mean, at least you’re not in love with someone else.”

 _I’m not sure about that_ : “What am I supposed to do?”

“Talk with Colin.”

“He won’t like it.”

“Better talk than, I don’t know, actually fuck this other Alpha.”

 _Too late for that_ : “Makes sense.”

“Are they mated?”

“No.”

“Do I know them?”

“I’m not telling who it is.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to.”

“I just wanna know if they’re attractive enough.”

“Look at your Alpha, look at mine, we don’t have the same type.”

“As if it’s not common knowledge that you’d have sex with Hannah if you could.”

“Because she’s so cute and small.”

“You’re small too.”

“I’m average.”

“Short and cute.”

“Fuck off,” Kevin giggled, “Anyway, I’m not telling you who’s the Alpha. Just know they’re quite attractive. But, well, aren’t all Alphas attractive?”

“That’s how they find a mate. You’re not available.”

“I know.”

“Talk with Colin.”

“He’ll travel soon, I’ll talk to him when he comes back.”

“Will you have a heat?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you dare talk to this mysterious Alpha.”

“I won’t. I also don’t think they would do anything.”

“Non-mated Alphas can be quite unpredictable.”

“Unpredictable doesn’t mean evil or something like that.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“It’s kind what you implied.”

“Calm down. No, I don’t spend my heats with an Alpha.”

“Good to know.”

Kelly nodded. It was a weird situation to be there. She always spent a lot of time _not_ thinking about pregnant Omegas, the reminder that she was also one and she was expected to get pregnant and give _Colin_ a son or a daughter. But just thinking of spending a heat with him turns her off so quickly that it doesn’t make sense. Her _mate_ , her _husband_ , not thinking of Cameron as a better possible parent. (Much less when the woman told her _I’m not fit for a parent_ , she must have her reason.) She wasn't going to want pups with another Alpha just because she was incredibly attracted to this another Alpha.

She looked at the man. All round, big and soft, carrying his Alpha baby like a ‘good Omega was supposed to do’. She just couldn't see herself doing it for Colin. 

“I think I'm not in love with him anymore.”

She said quietly. Was she ever truly in love with him? She thinks that yes, there was a time she was in love with him. That's why she dated him, married him and mated with him. It was love. Not just having something with the first Alpha that felt more than a quick affair or a one night stand. Her instincts didn't scream _in danger_ when around him as it did around some other Alphas. 

“Kelly…”

“What if I'm not in love with him anymore?”

“He's your Alpha.”

“I know.”

“You need to reconnect with him.”

“And how do you think I should do it?”

“Do something together, like out on a date. Maybe a cycle together.”

“I'm not spending a heat with him.”

“Why not?”

“Don't wanna have pups.”

“But you had _breeding_ fantasies with a random Alpha…”

“I told you: just the breeding.”

“Alright. Maybe just a heat together.”

“And the risk of pregnancy?” She knew that there was no way that Colin would want to use a condom. He never liked it, only not complaining when they had sex not at home. 

“Condoms?”

“Colin hates them.”

“Plan B. If he really wanted to force you to get pregnant, he would already have done it.”

“I know. Maybe I'll pass the next heat with him.”

* * *

Kelly managed to not give in during the first two days. Vibrators and dildos were good friends.

She even watched porn, a thing she hasn't done in years. She wasn't even dating Colin the last time she watched something. She browsed around the porn site for almost two hours before finding one video that was good enough for her. Sadly, it barely had five minutes, but it was way too good for her to not use this one. It was pretty much in a loop. It was the type that cut off the participants' face, chins barely visible but she could see the Alpha's sharp jawline. 

A female Alpha and, according to the title ( _fem!Alpha fucks fem!Beta,_ far from some of the most ridiculous titles on the site), a female Beta. The Alpha was on top and the light (and overall quality) was pretty good for an amateur video. She could clearly see her muscles, her arms flexing to keep her in that position. The Beta had her hands on the Alpha's waist, trying to pull her as close as possible while the Alpha kept a fast and hard pace. The Beta was howling, arching her back and offering her neck, the Alpha licked mentioned neck and left bite marks.

She watched it as she was shamelessly fucking herself with one of the dildos. Imagining Cameron fucking her like that. Imagining Cameron _in rut_ fucking her like that. Almost endless stamina and her brain couldn’t stop itself from going to that ‘breeding’ side of her fantasies with the detective. But it went to _needing_ Cameron to fuck her, to pound her, go so deep that Kelly would _taste_ her. 

Now she knew how Cameron’s cock felt inside her and she _needed_ it. So she decided to call the woman. Maybe her Omega in heat would convince the woman to come over and fuck her the same way the porn video's Alpha as fucking the Beta. 

“Cameron…” She moaned more than said, the detective signed on the other side. 

“Hello, doctor. You don’t sound… well.” 

“I need you,” Kelly knew how much she sounded like a begging Omega.

“You’re in heat.”

“ _Yes_. Can you come here and fuck me?” 

“I’m not gonna fuck you.”

“Why not? We did it before.”

“You’re in heat, you can’t consent.”

“I’m _asking_ you.” 

“Still. You’re not in a state of mind where you can consent anything. All I can offer is talking through the phone.”

“Cameron…”

“Talk like this or nothing.”

“Would you fuck me?” 

There was a pause, weird silence when Cameron hesitated but Kelly didn't stop fingering herself: “No.”

“ _What_?” This made her stop, fingers deep into her, but the burn of rejection cleared her mind. “Why?” 

“I don't fuck Omegas in heat.”

“You…”

“Did you call me to ask about my sexual preferences?”

“I called to ask you to fuck me.”

“I already said I won't,” she sounded harsher and it made Kelly moan. “Calm down.”

“I'm in the peak of my heat, I can't calm down.”

“Will it help if I tell you what to do?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” the Omega voice escaped without control, she heard the low growl.

“Don't,” another moan because Cameron sounded harsher again. “Jesus. I'll help you, but two rules: don't use your Omega voice and don't call me Alpha. If you break one of them, I'm gonna hang up and only talk to you again _after_ this heat. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Please, just…”

“I'm not your Alpha, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, why don't you tell what you're doing?” Cameron was talking with a calm and gentle voice now.

“I'm on my bed, naked, fingerfucking myself and dripping for you.”

“Do you have one of those dildos you can, you know, kinda attach to a surface?” (The author doesn't know the name, but hopes you know what they're talking about.)

“Yes.”

“A vibrator too?”

“Yes.”

“Can you put your phone on speaker and grab those things for me?”

“Yes.”

Kelly let the phone on the bedside table, hitting the speaker button like she was asked. She looked for the dildo closest to Cameron's size and grabbed her favorite vibrator. 

“All done.”

“Good. Thank you. Stick the dildo on the headboard, if it can give you a height nice enough for you to use it on your knees and hands.”

Kelly did: “All done.”

“Can you tell me the size?”

“Pretty close to yours.”

“Why I'm not surprised?” She signed. “Let's start slow. Can you give it a blowjob?”

“Sure.”

“But don't touch yourself.”

She would probably say no in a regular situation. Why would she give a blowjob to a rubber dick? _Because Cameron told her to._ And she was going to, imagining it was the detective. The similar size, both in length and in girth, certainly helped the feeling. She hoped her moans were loud enough for Cameron to listen. With closed eyes, she almost could feel flesh instead of silicone.

“I think it's enough,” Cameron's voice took her out of the little bubble she found herself in. Kelly let the dildo go with a loud bop. “I guess you're quite wet.”

”Of course I am,” she kneeled back, pretty sure slick would drip if she stayed like that for a minute.

“Why don't you turn around and get yourself some relief?”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome, doctor.”

Kelly quickly turned around, she realized she was still holding the vibrator. She let out a long and loud moan when she moved her body back, feeling the dildo easily penetrating. Both due to how wet she was and because she spent the last two days riding dildos. She heard a low almost growled _shit_ from the speaker. 

“Are you hard?” She asked and started to move.

“Maybe.”

“Cameron.” She sounded in the edge of the Omega voice and Cameron growled. “Fuck.”

“Maybe you should put that vibrator to good use.”

Kelly was pretty sure she was hard, breathless and her voice sounded huskier. She pressed the vibrator close to her clit, in the lowest setting. Imagining how hard Cameron could be, maybe on her bed and jerking off. Her hand was large enough to easily wrap around her shaft. Every time Kelly moved back, she felt the dildo tip hit her cervix. Reminding her how much she wanted Cameron to just fucking breed her like a bitch. The Alpha could be on the other side of the phone, listening to her fucking herself and moaning and maybe Cameron was jerking off and wasting cum on her belly and chest instead of inside Kelly.

“Fuck, _Cameron._ ”

It was the fastest she came in months.

“Feeling better now?” Cameron asked a minute later.

“Yeah. Much better.”

* * *

“Do you have anything to do after work today?” Kelly asked and Cameron looked up from her iced coffee. 

“No, not really.”

“Wanna go out?” 

“Go out, uh?” 

“Yeah. Before you ask, Colin still out of town. Even if he wasn’t, he’s not my owner, I can go out with my friends.”.

“Who else is coming?” 

“No-one this time. Usually, it’s Hannah, sometimes Kevin too.”

She looked confused (and adorable): “Your husband really lets you go out alone with an Alpha?” 

“First, he doesn’t _let_ me, I don’t really need his authorization. Second, why you’re confused about it?” 

“I’m sorry, I just… I guess it’s one those stupid traditional things that get drilled into people’s minds.” 

“It’s ok.”

“Yeah. So… it’s ok to go out?”

“He’s jealous like expected, but yeah, I do go out to drink with a friend. You want to go out or not?” 

“Sure. Where do you wanna go?” 

“Buy some beer and drink by the lake.” 

“People go to the lake?” 

“Of course, woman, it’s _beautiful._ The sky is incredibly pretty there.”

“It’s beers and stargazing.”

“And talking.”

“I’m in.”

Kelly felt like a teenager asking her crush out and this was _ridiculous._ It was just her inviting her coworker to spend some time together. Innocent. Nothing but trying to build a simple friendship with a fellow adult. _I’m not gonna have an affair with her. She’s probably not really interested, it was just… too long without a rut._ So Kelly planned to buy some alcohol and maybe a soda and talk about whatever they could talk about. Just get to know something about each other since Kelly tried to avoid the detective for months.

It was a little bit weird to spend her day anxious about Cameron and not in a sexual way. Yeah, she wouldn’t be surprised if it happened, she would even be _glad_ , but she was excited for spending time with Cameron. Know something about her, more than 1) Cameron has some sort of disorder and 2) she likes to cuddle babies. This wasn’t going to leave her head anytime soon. Or the quite sharp contrast between Cameron holding a baby and Cameron choking a woman. n Cameron holding a baby and Cameron choking someone. 

_Don’t think about Cameron holding a baby_ , she managed to do it most of the time. _Don’t think about her choking you,_ Kelly wasn’t even really into choking. 

The day passed almost too slow and Cameron knocked on her door when the shift ended. She looked sinfully good with a leather jacket and Kelly had to use some willpower to not look down. She could manage to don’t look at people’s bulge, Cameron included. They were going out as _friends_. Just friends and nothing else. So she packed up her stuff and was followed by the detective. Her car was small and smelled like her and only her, Kelly decided to ignore Cameron’s subtle reaction. A deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Even if she couldn’t avoid the small warmth inside her chest at seeing it.

“Do you have any drinking preference?”

“No, not really. I’m up to anything.”

“Some beers and sodas, then, nothing heavy.”

Cameron nodded. It was a small car, the detective was barely half an inch from hitting her head on the roof. The ride to a convenience store was quiet, they bought a pack of beer and a two-liter bottle of soda. Still a quiet ride for the spot Kelly chose. 

“So… you like this place?” Cameron asked, putting the beverages between them and pulling two beer bottles.

“Yeah. It’s pretty quiet and not that far from downtown.” Kelly accepted the open bottle and watched Cameron imitating her position, resting against the car hood.

“How did you find it?” 

“I dated a woman who liked to come here. The only fellow Omega I dated.”

“Interesting.”

“Did you ever did it?” 

“Date an Omega? No.”

“I was thinking of a fellow Alpha.”

“Also no.”

“So… Betas?” 

“I tried. I don’t have the best dating record.”

“Why? You seem to be some good girlfriend material.”

“I don’t think you know me enough to say that.”

“The Trauma™ I didn’t unlock yet?” 

“Yes.”

“Why do I feel like it will be stupidly simple or a lot worse than what I’m imagining?” 

“A trauma is a trauma, it’s not a competition.”

“Not what I meant.”

“I know, sorry.”

“No need to apologize.”

“Sorry.” 

Kelly chose to not comment: “Anyhow, it’s interesting to date someone of the same secondary sex.”

“I imagine. I know Alphas can easily match cycles. Happens with Omegas?” 

“Without any suppressants or birth control, yeah. I was in college, I used to delay them as much as I could.”

“And you complained about me.”

“First, Omegas can go _longer_ without a cycle. Second, I didn’t delay for _unhealthy_ amounts of time.”

“If you say so. Keep talking.”

“She was a professor.”

“You dated a professor?” 

“Yes, because she was really hot and I was in college. It’s time to have fun. You didn’t go to college?” 

“No. I went to the police academy with an intensive detective course.”

“ _Intensive_?” 

“It’s a shorter version, but with the same amount of learning. Good thing I’m a fast learner.”

“Bet you are.”

“So, dated an older woman, uh?” 

“She was an exception to my type of woman.”

“May I ask your type of woman?” 

“Tall, dark, handsome Alphas. You know, like _you_.”

“I’m glad I’m your type.”

“Do you have one?” 

“No, not really.”

Kelly nodded: “I think I should apologize for calling you.”

“It's ok.”

“Really? I didn't want to bother.”

“You didn't.”

“So… you really don't fuck Omegas in heat?”

“No. I've heard way too many accidental bonding stories. And, before you ask, fucking you is a thing, fucking you in heat is too much. Also, there's a reason why you don't spend your heats with you Alpha.”

“Makes sense.”

“I know.”

“Did you have your rut?”

“Yes. Yes, it was as intense as expected after over a year avoiding it. Yes, I hated it.”

“Would you rather a heat?”

“I'd rather be a Beta. It would be easier.”

Kelly nodded. Took a sip from her beer. Sometimes she wondered how much easier it would be to be a Beta. Not that life would really be easy, but there was some less social pressure about certain aspects than Omegas and Alphas. She was quite lucky with being mated since her early 20's. She wanted to ask how much pressure Cameron felt as being almost thirty and still non-mated. Most Alphas barely wanted to wait for their legal age to mate.

“I think I should apologize for snapping on the Beta.” She said, putting down the empty bottle.

“You had a reason.”

“Still… just… shouldn't have snapped. Much less in front of you.”

“In front of me?”

“Yeah. I mean… will you say I didn't look every inch of the dangerous Alpha you should be scared of?”

“It's you. No reason to be scared.”

“You saw me choking a woman.”

“Not even enough for her to need hospitalization.”

“Jesus…”

“I just mean… yeah, I never saw you snap like that and I saw you confronting sex offenders before.”

“I…” she intertwined her own hands.

“Did you see this type of case before?”

“Yeah, I… Underage Alpha forced to mate with and by their older Omega sibling. They had a child and all this full bond thing.”

“Oh…”

“I just saw a few fucked up shit. I guess now I don't know how to calmly deal with child abusers.”

She wanted to pull the Alpha closer. Make Cameron rest against her chest, like her instinctive way of comfort someone told her to. Maybe whisper some words. She moved to be in front of the Alpha instead, Cameron looked up from her hands. Her eyes looked almost black with the low light of the exterior. It made her wonder how much shit the detective saw before moving there. 

”I do want to be your friend,” maybe she could talk and help a little bit if they were friends. “Now that you know why I was a jerk for months.”

“I understand. Avoid temptation.”

“I still made you think I hated you.”

“But you wanna be friends now, it's ok.”

“With benefits?”

“We shouldn’t.”

“We don’t have to do anything.”

“I said we shouldn’t, not that I don’t want to.”

They stared at each other for a minute. Cameron was so _handsome,_ Kelly thought she would look at her for hours. _You’ve been thinking about her fucking you for so long that you didn’t notice that she’s more than a human with a dick?_ Maybe it would be easier if Cameron didn’t want to, they could be just friends. A friend who she knew how she tasted and how she felt inside her. Still a friend. 

But it started, might as well let it last.

Kelly moved closer and let the detective pull her and kiss her. Iced coffee and peppermint again, a hint of the beer they were drinking, how it tasted good was a mystery to her. She felt how her whole body started to warm up with Cameron’s hands on her back. She wouldn’t complain if the detective let her hands go down a bit. _Please, grab my butt, grab everything you want to._ She groaned when Cameron turned and pushed her against the car. She held onto her shoulders when Cameron kept a hand on her back and held the back of her neck with the other, then moved to kiss and lick her neck. Her legs were already weak when Cameron unbuttoned her shirt and distributed the kisses all over her chest. And pulled her bra up to keep going.

She wondered for a moment if she was moaning too loud, she couldn’t care when Cameron was holding her and offering bites and sucking on her nipples. They were alone, she barely could consider this a public sex situation. 

Cameron moved down, Kelly wanted to be marked. To have little bruises and bite marks. She signed when the detective reached her waistband, also moving her hands down and holding her belt. Just now, with Cameron kneeling, she understood what the woman was doing. _Oh shit._ Now she was shaking with excitement, she didn’t know the last time someone went down on her. (Which was a shame, but she didn’t complain, at least Colin knew where her clit was.) Cameron was looking at her eyes when she moved her hands to unbuckle Kelly’s belt. She pulled down her pants and Kelly almost moaned with how the Alpha took a deep breath.

She moaned softly when Cameron started to kiss her tights, gentle bites that would leave pink marks (and those would be gone by the next night). Taking her time to touch every inch of her inner tights. Cameron’s hands offered some good support, all soft and strong holding her. The doctor took a deep breath when Cameron reached between her legs, pressing her and Kelly was turned on enough to feel the touch fuelling her fire. She wondered if she was feeling so turned on at the moment as a lasting effect from her heat, or if it was just the effect Cameron had on her.

She shivered when the detective pulled her panties down to and offered more small touches before _finally_ touching her there. Long wet and warm tongue tracing a slow line from her entrance to around her clit and down again. Just a tip moving between her folds and Kelly moaned with it. Cameron managed to keep doing this while working on fully get rid off Kelly’s pants. The doctor knew that _maybe_ it was a terrible idea to be partially naked when she was in a public place, but she couldn’t care enough. 

Cared even less when Cameron pulled one of her tights to lay on her shoulder. The detective looked up for a moment before starting to really work. Alternating between only using the tip of her tongue to also using the rest of it, from tense to relaxed. Between licking and sucking and even offering the softest bites. Cameron got up, pushing her to lay on the car hood and Kelly wondered how much she looked like a needy bitch laying like that, her legs spread open for the woman who seemed to be very happy at eating her out. 

_Well, I’m quite a slut for her._

Cameron embraced her tights, pushed her against the car to keep her still and sucked her as if her life depended on that. She didn't expect to know the feeling of Cameron tonguefucking her so soon. She was on wildfire when she clenched around Cameron's tongue and the Alpha moaned loudly. She gave an oral sex show, Kelly couldn't stop herself from grinding against her faced and just feeling like she could cum if Cameron did nothing but had her face close to her pussy.

She came quickly, not a surprise, and she loved the feeling of the Alpha licking her for some more moment. Then the detective got up.

“Oh… wow.” She looked at the detective, her ankles resting almost casually on her shoulders. “Jesus.” 

“Did you like it, doctor?” Cameron had no right to make _doctor_ sound more than, well, a name people called her just because she was a doctor. 

“ _Yes_. It’s been… a while.”

“That’s your husband loss ‘cause you taste amazing,” she smirked and licked her lips. “Want to keep going?”

“I’ll never say no to your dick.” Cameron giggled, but nodded and reached for her wallet. “Oh, so you can afford your own condoms?”

“Shocking, don’t you think?”

Kelly rolled her eyes, she knew she looked like a mess. When was the last time she had an intense orgasm when someone was eating her out? She watched as Cameron opened her pants, another cat-themed boxer, maybe Kelly really liked the way Cameron’s erection looked under the fabric. And liked better when it was free. And of course, her condom wasn’t the regular color, a fucking _cute_ pink one and Kelly was going to die 

“Even your condoms are cute?” 

“I like cute things.”

“I see.”

“Your pussy is quite cute,” she used her index finger to touch Kelly, she pushed into her. “You’re so pretty.”

“Thanks.”

Sounded more like a moan than a word. Cameron curled her finger and fingered for some more minutes. Then she _finally_ lined up and slowly pushed in. Kelly loved the way it made her feel full. Cameron kept a hand on her hip and the other holding her leg and started to move. Slow and deep. Could go deeper, but Kelly wasn’t going to complain because that was enough. The look of concentration on her face was _adorable_ and also _hot_ , maybe Cameron was hot most of the time. The woman didn’t stop with her almost unbearable slow pace when she pushed Kelly’s legs from her shoulders to be around her. 

“Come here,” Cameron said. 

She offered her hands and Kelly held her, the detective pulled her to a sitting position. Cameron kissed her briefly before hiding her face in her neck, shamelessly taking a deep breath with her nose pressed against Kelly’s scent gland. _I guess she really likes my scent._ Kelly wasn’t going to complain. Cameron moved a hand to the small of her back and picked up the pace. Kelly grabbed her hair, soft between her fingers, and her shoulder, she crossed her ankles behind the detective. 

(She wondered if it was comfortable, she dated an Alpha that told her how soothing her scent was.)

How much practice she had to be hugging but still avoiding pushing her knot in?

Cameron changed the angle of her thrusts almost imperceptibly, but enough to be in the right way to hit all the sweet spots. Rubbing against her G-spot. The attraction, and the cheating, was on Kelly. Having an addictive dick was on Cameron. The detective moved a hand from her neck to between them, keeping the pace while touching her clit. Everything together pushed Kelly to her climax. Pulling Cameron's hair hard enough to make her groan, and apparently she liked it if the moans Kelly heard in-between her waves of orgasmic pleasure were an indicator.

The Alpha pressed her face harder against Kelly's neck during her own orgasm. 

Maybe they should be friends with benefits.


	5. the boy in the lake house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another no-smut chapter (just implying sex between Kelly and Colin). I guess my plan is too allure y'all with the smut and hope the plot keeps you here. We're slowing down the porn. It's another case, an Omega boy is murdered in an abandoned house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/cw for death, violence and mentions of underage sex and m-preg. har dt/cw for blood in the last few paragraphs. If you don't wanna read the bloody part, skip after the suspect runs from Cameron and Kelly. One line resume of what happened will be in the end notes.
> 
> this is a no-smut chapter.

"It's seven in the morning," Kelly said when she found Colin drinking whiskey, sitting on the couch. She knew he would arrive early today, but didn't expect to find him drinking.

"I know how to read the hours." He sounded tired.

"Why are you drinking then?" 

"None of your business."

"I'm your wife."

Colin signed: "Short version: the Omega friend I visit now wants visits from their son."

"They have a _son_?" 

"Yes."

"Is the Alpha involved?" 

"Yes."

"Is that wrong for an Omega to want their kid visit?" 

"Yes if the Omega has… abusive tendencies." 

"Let me guess: these abusive tendencies have something to do with why they're in prison."

"And why the Alpha broke the bond."

She nodded, she has been curious about this friend for so long that it was weird to know more about them. How bad was this Omega? How fucked up was the Alpha? She remembered the almost rotten scent and the despair in Laura Cooper, almost like it was still clinging in her two weeks later. And it was a Beta/Alpha, even fully mated, was less of a shocking and hard thing to break a bond.

Even _forcibly_ mated people tended to keep it, especially when there was a kid, and Kelly couldn't really imagine how traumatic it was to live like that. Trapped in a situation they didn't choose. It was cruel, but it was how the world seemed to work. It was easier, maybe, go live as a forced mate than breaking the bond. Despite the laws, the research and the incentive to leave a bond if you were forced into it, it was only acceptable to have a broken bond when one of the mates died.

(No surprise more victims chose death over medically broken bonds.)

"He lives with them? With the Alpha."

"No," he finished his drink. "Breaking a bond takes a lot from someone, even if it is, indeed, less heavy in an Alpha." Kelly could say that she liked how he never sounded condescending like too many Alphas did when explaining things. "It was better for the child. And for the Alpha."

"They're still in contact? The child and the Alpha."

"I think so."

Kelly put a hand on his shoulder: "You can talk with me about it whenever you want." 

"I know." 

"Do you?" She moved her hand closer to his neck. He looked up. 

"I know what you're offering at the moment." 

"I hoped you would."

"Won't you be late?" 

"No."

"Hm," he pulled her to his lap. "If you insist."

The smirk on his face used to be enough to make her knees go weak. _I still feel something, I still feel something. I. Still. Feel. Something._ She repeated it mentally again and again, it was better than think of another Alpha when she was offering sex. It was to comfort him, sure, but she could enjoy it anyway.

_I still feel something._

* * *

"Kelly," Cameron called her from the door, holding two cups of coffee and with a file tucked under her arm. "Hope you're not busy."

"New case?" She asked, eyeing the file. 

"Yeah. Boss wants us in the crime scene, so grab your stuff, and let's go."

"I hate crime scenes. Any info?" She got up to grab her jacket and her kit.

"I know. Young Omega, a male, gunshots were heard. Here, a little bird told me your favorite coffee."

"Is this because I don't like crime scenes?" 

"I heard warm drinks are comfy. Friends help each other, don't they?" 

"Yes, thank you."

Cameron was so _precious._ She had no right to be like that. _It's just sexual attraction, it's just sexual attraction. It's. Just. Sexual. Attraction._ She wasn't going to feel anything other than that. She _couldn't,_ cheating was bad enough. She needed to stop herself from having an affair with Cameron, as hot as the Alpha was. She could be friends with an Alpha without any other aspect of the friendship, _she had to try._ (Despite knowing she already lost the argument, knowing that the only thing that could stop her was Cameron rejecting her.)

"You need to finish it quickly," the detective said, following her into the elevator. "I mean, there isn't a place to put the cups on my bike."

"The inconvenience of a bike."

"You have a car and don't use it, will you really judge me?"

"I just prefer to not drive when I don't have to."

"Still. Don't judge me. Are we friends now?"

"I guess we are."

"So I'll have to give you rides now?"

 _Don't say anything naughty_ : "Feel free to."

"Hm," Cameron frowned. "I have to buy a car now?"

"No, you don't have to spend money just because we're friends. You noticed I do fit behind you on the bike, right?"

"Yeah, but… coffee cups."

"You can't buy a car because of _coffee cups._ "

"I can. And I will."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe. And I aim to please."

"You can't say shit like that."

"Not what I meant."

"If we're going to be friends, you have to get used to the excessive amount of flirting I offer."

"I little bird told me you flirt. Don't your husband get bothered by it?"

"He's my husband, not my owner."

"If you say so."

"You're not the possessive type of Alpha, are you?"

"Do I look like one?" She sounded borderline offended.

"No. You look more like a chill Beta."

"Why only Betas can be chill?"

"It's the stereotype."

"I don't like stereotypes."

"I assumed. Where are we going?"

"One of the old abandoned houses by the lake."

"Those are creepy." 

"Thought you liked the lake."

"The quiet nice part. Not the haunted part."

"You believe in ghosts then?"

"No, but I don't want to mess with them anyway."

Cameron giggled.

They both quickly finished their coffees and headed to the crime scene. Kelly wasn't going to complain about that type of ride. Why would she complain of any chance of having Cameron between her legs? And she did like to just enjoy a ride, it made her feel like a free twenty-years-old girl. Even if the ride was taking her to a crime scene, to see a dead body. It was just her job, she thought she could enjoy things anyway, she chose this as her life career.

The house did look quite creepy, like every other abandoned house in that part of the city. On the other side of the lake, darker and more erring than the part that she liked. Definitely not a place she'd get the mood to have sex or even to feel safe. There was a police car parked in front of the house. Large, a two-store that Kelly definitely couldn't afford if it was in a more liveable part of the city. So far from its glory days. They followed the officer inside, he said the body was close to the kitchen. Kelly had learned how to ignore the scent of dead people a long time ago, but the blood still bothered some times. Like at that moment. 

She walked towards where the body was, putting her gloves in place with the detective a step behind her. She loved her job and hated crime scenes. Especially the ones with that much blood. It was far from the worse she had seen but bothered her anyway.

"Did you send them to the hospital?" Cameron asked a minute later.

"Them… _who_?" The officer asked back.

"The little one."

"What are you talking about?"

"His pup. Where are they?" 

"There's no kid."

"Yes, there is."

"Detective?" 

"There. Is. A. Kid." She said, turning again to Kelly. "Can you smell it?"

"I have no idea of what you're talking about."

She pointed to the victim: "He smells like a parent."

"He smells like a dead person," Kelly answered.

" _And_ a parent." There was a hint of distress in her voice. "And there was a kid in this room before."

"Mitchell?" Kelly started. Cameron pushed her notebook back to her pocket and left the kitchen. "... and there she goes. Shit."

"I guess some Alphas are crazy."

"Aren't you an Alpha too?" 

"I'm not smelling 'parent' out of a dead guy."

Kelly decided to do her job instead of going after Cameron. Despite how much she loved her work, she felt sad about this type of case. Two too young to die victims in a row. She was carefully lifting the boy's shirt, soaked in blood, when she heard the officer greeting someone new.

"Doctor Coleman, hello." Kelly turned and her eyebrows almost reached her hairline, they almost never sent a coroner _and_ a technician.

"Hello, officer." She stopped beside him, taking a deep breath. "Did you send them to the hospital?" 

"Oh, no, not you too."

"What?"

"Cameron said there's a kid," Kelly answered. "She went off to find them."

"You sound like you don't believe it. He smells like a parent." 

"Oh God," the officer signed. "He smells like a dead Omega. Just that."

Kelly agreed: "Now, come here."

"But the…" She trailed off, moving her head to the direction Cameron went minutes later.

"Hannah?" The Alpha walked away. "What the-" 

"You really can't smell it?" Hannah said, Kelly went after her, taking off her gloves, and heard the officer cursing under his breath and following too. " _Distress_!" 

For a short person, Hannah definitely could move fast, jumping two steps at a time in her hurry to get to the second floor. Kelly wasn't that fit and was out of breathing halfway up the stairs. The abandoned house grunted and cracked under three people's heavy steps, it was almost as unnerving as the frantic Alpha. Hannah went directly to the last room to the right, stopping at the door. 

"Mitchell," she said.

"She doesn't wanna come out."

Cameron's voice sounded like distress and Kelly hated it. The doctor stopped behind Hannah, looking above her shoulder, she heard the officer behind her. Now she could smell it, cold and citric, quite characteristic of a child's distress, and a hint of something unknown. Something that her brain wanted to register as Cameron, even if it didn't feel like a regular Alpha in distress – but Cameron wasn't regular, was she? It could be weird for whatever made her need a scent blocker pump. Could be the scent blocker messing her distress scent. 

The detective was kneeling close to the bed and was back to lean in, looking under it. 

"It's gonna be ok," she said in a soothing and sweet voice. 

"Use your voice," Hannah suggested. She added quickly. "Your Alpha voice."

Cameron turned her head to her: "Are you _crazy_?" 

"The usage of it is needed some times, weren't you trained for it?" 

" _Some_ times, _extreme_ times, not a little one hiding under the bed after their parent was murdered."

"Mitchell."

"No."

Cameron moved to lay on her side. She moved slowly, she kept looking under the bed. Kelly was noticing more details about Cameron, like how smooth she could move. 

"Let's start over. My name is Cameron, can you tell me yours?" 

"Ally," a shy voice came from under the bed.

"Hello, Ally. Can you come with me?" The kid shook her head. "Why not?"

"D-daddy told me t-to stay."

"Ok, little one. Everything will be fine. Do you have another dad? Or a mom?"

"M-mommy."

"Do you want her? Is she safe?" She nodded. "Can you give me a name?"

"J-just mommy."

"It's alright. I can try and find her. But you need to come with me." A few seconds passed. "It's ok, I promise you."

A minute passed before Cameron sat up, she kneeled and a little girl crawled out. She was moving slow, carefully, sniffing the air. Another minute passed before the girl seemingly had decided that Cameron was safe enough. The detective waited for Ally to decide if she was going to only follow her or climb her. Cameron got up after Ally threw her small arms around her shoulders and let the woman hold her. 

Kelly was sure that this kind of thing, knowing how to deal with kids, weren't really part of the intensive course. Cameron turned, with the kid fitting herself better on Cameron's arm. 

"Enjoyed the show?" She looked between the three of them. "Do we have a way to live without going through the kitchen?"

"I'll check." The officer said. 

"Thanks." She looked at Hannah. "See? No need to be mean."

"I noticed. And it's not really being mean to use the voice."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it is not."

"We'll go do our job," Kelly grabbed Hannah's arm, no need to discuss the usage of the Alpha voice. "Let's go."

* * *

Cameron knocked on her door a few hours later. Holding two cups of coffee and wearing a different shirt, probably because her other shirt was strongly smelling of the scared pup. They had talked over the phone about the victim's cause of death and he had an ID with him, so the only one that may have an update was Cameron.

"Will you feed my coffee addiction?"

"Maybe." Cameron smiled and walked in.

"Any updates?"

"The kid's mom is in the hospital with her now." Cameron sat on the chair. "Unplanned pregnancy, he had an unexpected heat during a sleepover. His parents wanted them to despite the fact that both were too young."

"Jesus, what's the thing with underage mating?"

"People are impatient and don't get the science behind the age." There was some suppressed anger in her voice. "The parents kicked him out, typical shit. He was living off some… street work. Emily, the kid's mother, tried to help, but she's only 19 and has the 'you'll only leave when you mate' type of parents, and the same parents deny the pup's existence."

"Do you think his murder has something to do with this street work? Maybe a dissatisfied client."

"Probably." She grabbed her notebook.

"Yeah, I did find signs of sexual activity, no sperm tho." Cameron wrote something. "I told you that, right?"

"Yes."

"And you're just taking note now?"

"No," she showed the mostly blank page, _Campbell_ wrote on top with block letters. "There's a space for your input."

"Since when?"

"I always do it. Never noticed I take notes of what you say?"

" _When_?"

"Usually when you're examining the victims, you talk to the assistant."

"I'm usually busy. But… why?"

"I'm doing my work."

"But I put everything in the report."

"I know. I like taking notes."

"Is it genetic or what?"

"I guess it is," Kelly put down the pen she was still holding.

"Oh, yeah?"

"I've read all my father's notebooks a couple of times."

"Notebooks about what in general?"

"Cases he worked on."

"A detective too?"

"Coroner."

"Interesting." Kelly drank a sip of her coffee.

"I guess."

"He taught you anything?" 

"Not directly." Kelly frowned. "He died giving birth."

"Oh… _oh._ I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"So… you were raised by your other parent?"

"Alpha mother. But I'm not here to talk about my parents. We have a dead kid."

"Yeah, I know. Ok. It was impressive that you smelled him like that." 

"Hannah did it too." 

"But she has been a lot more sensitive to this sort of thing since Kevin got pregnant."

"I guess I learned. My hobby is literally comforting little ones." 

"You smelled the parent."

"I also comfort parents when needed."

"You do?" 

"Yeah. You'd be shocked by how many Beta girls are left. I mean, yeah, Omega parents need is a piece of common knowledge. But people forget about Betas."

"I guess maybe because they're not as notoriously fragile?" 

"I don't know if it's really being fragile to seek comfort."

"That's not what I meant. I just mean… everyone knows the health risk. Betas are just at less risk than Omegas and Alphas."

"They still deserve attention."

"I agree. Why do we keep getting off the main topic?"

"I don't know."

" _Back to it._ Could be a client, it's not rare."

"How will you find them?"

"I'll ask around. I know where his usual spot is. It's not so far from where he was found, so I'm pretty sure it was a client."

"Can I go with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Didn't work last time."

"Please?" Kelly made puppy eyes 

Cameron signed: "Alright. Stay behind me, it's not a really friendly part of the city."

* * *

Cameron stayed slightly in front of Kelly in every interaction. Not enough to stop Kelly from talking too or to hide her, just enough to have most of the attention. It could be irritating, but her gut instinct kept telling her _danger_ with way too many people around her, and Cameron was like a shield. 

The boy didn't work on weekends and stayed fewer hours than most of the other people in the neighborhood, probably because he couldn't leave the kid alone for too long. It could be dangerous. Avoided Alpha clients, like almost every sex worker there. It was too dangerous.

"So…" Kelly started while they walked to the bar that one of the few exceptions seemed to spend his days. "They always avoid Alphas?"

"Most of the time, it's safer for them."

"Where do you go then?"

"Personally or Alphas in general?"

"Personally."

"Professional escort services."

"Oh. How it works?"

"It depends. I went to one indicated by my doctor, so it's not exactly like the one you would go."

"Because of the pump thing or the avoiding-a-rut-for-a-year thing?"

"Both," Cameron pointed to the bar. "I guess we're close."

They entered the bar, Kelly walked a bit closer than normal. The place was stinking, a mix of multiple Alphas, beer, sweat, and just an overall dangerous scent that she couldn't really describe. Judging the way Cameron's shoulders tensed up, she assumed the detective could feel how the atmosphere screamed _threat_. Too many heads turned to them, or to Kelly, she was sure it was more her appearance than her scent with the strength of her suppressants.

Cameron took a minute to locate the man who matched the descriptions they had. And walked towards him.

"Mr. Woods." She said, making the drinking man lookup.

"Yes?"

"I'm detective Mitchell, " she pointed to Kelly behind her. "This is doctor Campbel. We're investigating a murder. Did you hear anything, sir?"

"I don't have to answer."

"It would be great, tho. Help an ongoing investigation."

"I know."

He looked to each one of them, stopping on Kelly, without any attempt to try the fact he was checking her out. Cameron cleared her throat and stepped aside to be halfway in front of her, more than any other interaction. It broke his gaze and pulled his attention back to her.

"Sir."

"Yes."

"Could you pay attention to who's talking to you?"

"Yes, sure, I'm sorry, ma'am." His eyes wandered back to the doctor anyway.

"Stay behind me, please." She whispered to Kelly.

Kelly would usually say no, but the last thing she wanted was to be in the full view of a man who irradiated predatory energy. She stepped aside. Crossed her arms, the place was making her feel uneasy and far from safe.

"Oh, a little obedient Omega."

"The fuck you-"

"What? You're one of those Omegas who can't take a compliment? Be fu-"

"Shut up," Cameron told him. "It's called cooperation, not obedience."

She knew it was bad, but she really hoped the dude got on the wrong side of Cameron's dealing-with-suspects spectrum. She thought it would be beautiful to see Cameron do something like smashing his face against the counter.

"I just want to know about your activities last night."

"They're none of your business."

"We're just trying to solve a kid's murder."

The man laughed: "Whores ain't kids."

"But murder still a murder."

"Maybe the bitch deserved."

"I asked about your activities, not your unwanted opinions."

"Unwanted?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm an Alpha, my opinion is wanted and needed."

"That's not how the world works for a century or two, sir."

"So you're one of those wannabe-Alpha ladies that think everyone is equal."

"Again, I asked about your activities, not your unwanted opinions."

"I talk whatever I want."

"No, you don't."

"Shut up."

"Answer the fucking question."

He growled, grabbed the bottle by the neck, and swung towards her. A clumsy arch that would make significant damage if it hit the target. Cameron grabbed his arm and used his loss of balance since he put a lot of strength towards hitting a target that moved out of the way. Every head turned towards them with the sound his face made by hitting the counter, probably he would bruise. Cameron kept his arm locked behind his back and used her other hand to push his face.

"You know how suspicious you look, right, sir?" She sounded almost sweet.

"Let me go."

"Only if you tell me what you were last night."

"Fucking a little Omega slut."

"Gimme a name. It's your alibi."

"No."

"Cooperate, sir. We're talking about a kid here."

"Whore's ain't kids."

"I didn't ask your opinion. You were with him, weren't you?"

"None of your business."

"And what? Didn't satisfy you?" She pressed him harder against the counter. "So you decided to kill the kid?"

He managed to hit her with his elbow, what caught her in surprise, and made her step back with a grunt. The man used it as an advantage to kick between her legs and run away. 

"I hate runaway suspects."

She groaned, he offered a quite strong kick and went after him. Kelly hesitated for a moment before also going. She knew it was a bad idea to go after only a few seconds. Kelly was too stubborn to stop now. Cameron was quite ahead of her. On her defense, Cameron started first and was taller. Kelly wasn't a runner and she couldn't remember the last time she worked out. Let's say Kelly knew she was the thin-doesn't-mean-fit type of woman. 

_How fast can this woman run?_ She thought when she saw Cameron turning to an alley a couple of hundred meters in front of her. Kelly arrived in time to see the suspect climbing the metal fence. Cameron had her back against the building wall as if she was pushed down and was looking down. It took Kelly a moment to see the growing wet and dark stain on her shirt, moving down to her pants, and the blood dripping from between her fingers.

"Cameron! Shit. _Shit._ "

Kelly ran to her, one hand going to help to keep the pressure and the other patting herself after her phone. _Too much blood, too much blood, too much blood._ Her hand was quickly covered with the warm red liquid. _Too much blood._ She shook her head, trying to make her thoughts clear. Let it not be clouded by crimson. _Call the emergency, now._

"He'll run away," Cameron said.

"Whatever."

She noticed that Cameron was slipping, her legs giving in. Kelly kneeled with her, she looked up and saw the blood trail on the wall. _Too much blood, too much blood_ , her hands just were shaking. Her nostrils were burning with the heavy scent of blood. Her heart was beating impossibly faster and her chest was constricting and she couldn't breathe.

"Kelly?" Cameron called before coughing up blood. "Kelly."

"I-I…" the scent of bleeding was clouding her brain and she _couldn't breathe._

"Are you having a panic attack?"

"N-no." _Too much blood, too much blood._

"Hey. Concentrate. My phone is in my jacket's right pocket." Reached for this spot, found the phone, and grabbed it. "There you go, you're going great."

"Ok, ok…"

"Now, you need to call. Can you do it?"

"I-I… don't…"

"You call and I talk. Can you do it?"

"Y-yes."

"Right. Just turn on the screen," Kelly did it, why couldn't she call without directions? "See the call icon?" Kelly nodded. "Slide it, the emergency call button is right under the pattern thing. Just touch it and hold the phone for me. There you go, good. You're doing great. Thank you."

Cameron sounded calm as if she wasn't bleeding out in an alley, her calmness was more scary than soothing. It would be rationally worse but would make much more sense if she was freaking out. Kelly hated how she was the one freaking. _You're thinking too much. Just like there's too much blood_ . It was a liquid fire under her fingers. It was life running out of the detective. She could drown in red, she _was_ drowning in the red. 

All she could smell was the metallic scent of blood.

All she could see was the red color of blood.

All she could feel was the warm stickiness of blood.

_Too much blood._

"Kelly."

_Too much blood._

"Kelly."

_Too much, too much, too much blood._

"Kelly!" She blinked. "They're here, you need to step back. It's ok, Kelly. You did great. It's ok. You'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for whump and it is impressive that I wrote over 20K of a story without someone bleeding. If you skipped: Cameron gets stabbed by the suspect in an alley, Kelly sorta has a panic attack and Cameron is calm enough to help her to call emergency.


	6. blood of the sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have: Colin taking care of Kelly, a nightmare that you can skip if bloody imagery is heavy, just skip the italics. Kelly visits Cameron in the hospital, a new character appears. And, oh, Kelly feeling some guilt. Or a lot of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/cw: blood, mentions of violence, of alcoholism, of suicide (in the nightmare scene - the italics part - and mentioned in a dialogue) and implied self-harm.
> 
> this is a no-smut chapter.

It didn't matter how hard she scrubbed her hands, Cameron's blood was still sticking like some sort of super glue. It burned, she could feel as if her flesh was melting under the red. It filled her with so much dread that it burned like wildfire deep in her bones. Maybe it could be on fire for time enough for it to turn her bones to ashes. Then she'd suffocate on those shades. She hated it  _ so much  _ that she was already suffocating. She couldn’t breath.

"Kelly," she heard a faint voice calling. "Kelly " she felt a hand wrapping around her wrist and a soft voice spoke to her. "It's clean."

"No, it's not." Still red and as hard as she was scrubbing, the blood wasn't coming off. "Too much blood," she whispered.

"There's no blood." Another hand grabbed her other wrist, her brain finally registered it was Hannah. "I promise.Your hands are clean"

"Still… red."

"Because you're scrubbing too hard. Stay still," Hannah asked and let go of her hands, they were shaking, red and  _ too much blood.  _ "I'll grab some paper towels."

Hannah really couldn't see the blood? She could feel it, warm and sticky and dark, covering her hands. It always stayed for hours, days, months. She could wash her hands again and again. It just… felt so wrong.

"Colin is coming, he'll be here in forty minutes," Hannah said and started to dry her hands. She showed the wet paper towel. "See? Clean."

"But I…"

"It's clean," Hannah left the paper towel on the sink and held her hands, intertwining their fingers. “It's ok, Cameron is safe. You're safe."

Hannah guided her out of the hospital, a firm arm around her waist (that kind of small protective gesture seemed to be a small reminder that Hannah was an Alpha, a safe one that could make her feel better) and kept a warm and comforting hand on her shoulder while they waited for Colin. Kelly kept closing and opening her hands, trying to keep herself calm. And trying to stop herself from picking on her nails (it felt like there was still blood trapped under her nails, she wanted to rip off so she could get her hands cleaner). 

"Kelly," Colin said and pretty much collided with her, pulling her against his chest so desperate that lifted her from the floor. "I'm here, it's ok. You're safe."

Kelly tried to relax on his arms. Tried to fill her brain with his scent, it was familiar. Comfortable. It was her  _ mate _ , her  _ husband _ . He whispered a couple of soothing words to her before pulling her to his car. She was going home, and it was ok. It was a silent ride, she had to force herself to not let her mind wander back to Cameron.

To Cameron’s blood. Liquid fire on her hands.

She was distracted by her thought for long enough to not even notice that they arrived home. Colin helped her out, a protective arm around her shoulder and saying more calming words. She could feel that his scent was covering every last hint of Cameron’s blood scent on her body, and the hospital scent that clinged to her clothes.

Colin kissed her face and pulled her towards the bathroom, guiding her to sit down on the toilet's closed lid. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. She watched as he prepared the bath. He filled the bathtub with warm water and her favorite bath bomb. 

He helped her to undress, not a hint of sexual interest or energy on him. Seven years into this marriage and she was still… impressed by how he could do that sort of fully caring gesture. Not a surprise, he could offer both a rough sex and sweet cuddling. After Collin finished getting her out of her clothes, she launched onto him. Face buried on his neck and arms around his waist.

"Hey, it’s bathing time, not hugging time," he said softly. "You gotta let me go."

She nodded, but didn’t move. Colin kicked off his shoes, Kelly kept her firm grasp around his body.  _ Why are you so… attracted to someone else when you have the best Alpha you could have?  _ She asked herself. She didn't even know if Cameron would do this kind of thing, it didn't matter if she seemed to be this kind of person. And Kelly didn't know if the detective's apparent tendencies to take care of children could extend to adults, even for a lover or a mate. Maybe not, because she knew Colin was glad to take care of her, even when they were friends, and of any possible child, but otherwise, he was the standard stoic Alpha.

"What-" she groaned when Colin lifted her, or when Colin stepped on the bathtub edge to be more specific. "That’s not fucking safe!"

"You're not letting go," he said and got in. "It's safe enough."

"You're crazy," she felt his chest moving in a silent laughter. "You'll get wet."

"It's ok, this is more important."

"You're gonna get the bathroom wet."

"I'll fix after you're all cozy and warm in bed. Now, it's bathing time."

She didn't fight him when he kneeled and let her submerge in the warm water. As expected, some of it fell off the tub, since he filled enough to barely fit her without spilling. It took a minute, but she eventually let him go of her bruising hug. He kissed her forehead and reached for the bath sponge.

She watched the man between her legs. They had sex in that bathtub a couple of times, as erotic as it sounded, it wasn’t the most… practical. A part of her wanted to ask for it. Something to distract her from what was trying to come back into her brain again and again. But she didn't. She only watched, and felt, Colin washing her body. He was careful in making sure that there was no trace of blood under her nails. He kissed her forehead again before and after washing her hair. 

He put her in one of their fluffy robes, the one he knew it was her favorite. And quickly washed himself and was also in one of the robes. She didn't complain when he carried her to the bedroom, bridal style. Only a few steps, but he held her close and protectively anyway. He put her in the bed.

"Do you want clothes?" 

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Ok, I'll just grab some water and be right back."

She nodded. After a few moments, he was back with the water. Kelly only nodded when he held her robe lapel. Soon enough, both were under the blankets. He laid on his back, inviting silently. Kelly just laid her head on his shoulder, nose buried on his neck. Every breath as deep as she could, inhaling as much of his scent as she could.

"My Alpha," she whispered.

"Yes, yours. And you're safe here."

* * *

_ The air is wrong. Metallic, cold, dark, the end of something. Kelly frowns, holding her backpack straps harder, her knuckles white. She looks back, the hallway is silent and empty as always. She unlocks and opens the door. All lights are off, no TV or radio. No smell of cooking food like she's used to. The air is even heavier inside the place.  _

_ She leaves her backpack on the couch. Her body feels tense. Her hands are shaking, her nostrils burning, her shoulder hurting with the weight of how heavy the air feels. _

_ "Mom?" She calls, her  _ **_voice_ ** _ sounds wrong and echoes throughout the place. "Mom, are you home?" _

_ She walks towards the bedrooms. She sees some light, finally. It comes from under the bathroom door. Then she sees the red. A growing pool of red, she can feel the warmth coming from the liquid. She pushes the door hard enough to make it loudly hit the wall. The bathtub is overflowing with thick blood, the floor is covered with it. She can see a human form in the bathtub. One arm sticking out, forearm hanging over the edge and the torn wrist is a constant fountain of blood. _

_ She tries to grab something. To pull her out. To save her. All she feels is thick blood. _

_ "You should have saved me," a hand grabs her neck. "Why didn't you?" _

_ The hand pulls her into the bathtub. Feels like acid burning her skin, boiling oil filling her lung, and all she can do is drown in blood. Melt slowly into the crimson fire. _

"Kelly, hey." Colin's hand grabbed her arm. "Dear, it's ok."

Kelly could barely breathe. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, she was too focused on feeling how well she fitted against his body and his familiar scent. She had to ignore her guilt, ignore the part of her mind that kept insisting on going back to Cameron. Sitting in an alley, blood rushing out of her. The metallic scent with a hint of distorted distress. 

"Kelly," he called again. "Kelly, baby, look at me." She tried. "Kelly."

"I…"

"Kelly." She blinked again and again, he held her face. "You're awake. It was just a bad dream, just a nightmare, dear."

His kiss was what pulled her back to reality. Kelly blinked a couple of times before feeling like she was really back to the real world. The one which she couldn't really drown in blood, Colin was there to protect and comfort her, and one in which she learned how to ignore any bad memory.

"Here you are." He said.

"Yeah…"

"It was just a bad dream."

"Bad dream." She repeated.

"I'll make you some tea, ok?"

She nodded. He kissed her again before leaving, she noticed how quickly he put the robe on. (She still didn't know why they almost never were naked out of the bedroom or the bathroom). Kelly looked at the clock, it was almost three in the morning.  _ He's getting off the bed at this time to make you some tea, just to make you feel better, you're really cheating on this man?  _ She took a deep breath. He could just pull her back to bed, under the covers and go back to sleep.

_ Do you think Cameron would be this considerate? _

Maybe. Cameron was right when she said that Kelly didn't really know her.  _ Maybe you won't know her at all.  _ She closed her eyes. She tried not to think about that. It couldn't be that bad if Cameron was still conscious and fully aware when the helpt arrived. But Kelly knew she'd only really calm down if she sees Cameron again.

"Here," Colin was back, offering the cup of tea. "Do you wanna talk?"

"I just… had a bad dream."

" _ That  _ bad dream?" She nodded and took a sip, warm and sweet and made her chest feel a bit less tight. "It has been years."

"Yeah, I… maybe its because the last case I worked was a suicide. Then… this. Just… too much?"

"Maybe," he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You should try therapy."

"I'm not that weak," she answered, offended.

"Therapy to deal with trauma isn't weakness."

"I don't have a  _ trauma. _ "

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"You're my Omega, my mate, I just want to help you."

"Trying to force me to go to therapy won't help."

"Pretending you're fine won't either, but here we are. Over seven years of you trying to tell me you don't have a trauma, even if you have the same nightmare about the same thing over ten years later."

"It was just the circumstances."

"Kelly, no."

"Go to sleep."

"Ke-"

"I'm tired, can we go to sleep?"

Colin sighed, but nodded. She drank the rest of her tea, trying to make it fill her with warmth. A  _ good  _ warmth, not warmth coming from blood. When she finished, Colin left the empty mug on the bedside table. Soon they were back under the blankets. She curled up against him and tried to ignore how her mind kept trying to go back to the nightmare’s images.

"I'll eventually convince you to get therapy."

"You'll die trying."

* * *

"You're hurting yourself, again." Collin said without even needing to look at her, Kelly crossed her arms. "How many pancakes do you want?"

"I'm not hungry." 

"But you need to eat," he turned to her with puppy eyes. "At least one, please?"

Kelly nodded, she knew he would insist. One was better than more than one, so she could accept eating it. He put the plate in front of her with the right amount of syrup, he also put a cup of hot chocolate. She nodded in a silent thank you. She could recognize he was just trying to take care of her, something she could appreciate even if she thought she didn't really was deserving of it. Kelly looked to the man sitting in front of her with his own pile of pancakes and cup of hot chocolate. 

**_This_ ** _ is not what you want with Cameron, is it?  _ Kelly looked down, she shouldn't even be asking herself this.  _ No, not really.  _ But she could almost imagine it. Only in boxers and a sports bra sitting in front of her with the same type of absurd pile of pancakes. Deserving this amount of pancakes after carefully cooking them to their perfect gold color. Would she put a reasonable amount of syrup like Kelly or soak them with syrup? (A crime, if you ask Kelly, because Colin‘s pancakes were perfect.)

"Hannah called," Colin said after finishing his fourth pancake, while Kelly was still a third through her own. "She said Mitchell’s emergency contact told her that it's not that much of a serious injury and if you want to go and visit, you can do it today. The morning slot, tho, this emergency contact already claimed being the afternoon one to see her. I think your boss wouldn't mind a bit of delay."

"Did she… did she tell you who the emergency contact was?"

"A Beta guy named Arthur."

"Hm," she moved a small pancake piece around the plate. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Only if you finish eating your breakfast."

She nodded and ate. Even if she knew he'd give her a ride anyway, finishing her breakfast or not. The man ate four more pancakes and drank his chocolate while Kelly finished eating hers. 

Kelly thought of borrowing one of Colins shirts, having that familiar scent right there could help her to not freak out again. But she wasn't sure Cameron would like the scent of other Alpha on her. 

_ Wait a damn minute,  _ **_Cameron_ ** _ is the other Alpha. She doesn't have to like if you have or not the scent of your own mate.  _

She ended up choosing an old ripped jeans and oversized band sweatshirt (a shirt she didn't know from who she stole it from, but it has been so long that it smells like her. And she didn't even listen to the band in the fading print). She looked at the full body mirror. She looked tired even if she slept for at least ten hours. She noticed that her hands were shaking in her mirror image. She looked at her hands, her nails were bitten and she didn't notice how much she bit and picked nails. Her fingertips looked reddish with the constant assault of her teeth.

Colin hugged her and kissed her once before they got in the car, guilt and shame was fire on her veins with the lovely act.

* * *

"I'm here to visit Cameron Mitchell," Kelly said, hands buried in her coat in an attempt to not pick on her nails. 

"Alright." He typed something, probably the name. "Your name, please."

"Kelly Campbell." He nodded.

"Ms. Mitchell is on floor 7B, we have a few procedures beforehand."

"Ok."

"There, you'll need to do a quick blood test for hormone levels before going up. It's in room 105, a nurse will guide you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

The room looked almost the same as the one in the children's hospital, just with a couple more people working. Maybe more adults had visitors, or that hospital had more people. It was a larger hospital. She still didn't like it.

"Who are you visiting?"

"Cameron Mitchell, she's on 7B. What do I have to do before going in?"

"Standard neutralizing shower and change to medical neutral clothes, let me check… she's purple code, so scent blocker shot is optional if you're already in a safe hormonal level."

Kelly nodded. She tried to not flinch nor make a sound when the nurse took a blood sample. No surprise when it came back to a safe level, even if she was nervous about it. The nurse gave her instructions and she felt more and more anxious while walking deeper into the hospital. She knocked on the door of the room she was told to, a voice told her to get in.

"You're here to visit a purple code, I see," the nurse said. He grabbed a pair of bags. "Put your clothes here," he lifted the transparent bag. "And put on these clothes. These are the smaller we have, I hope it fits well enough." 

"Alright, thanks."

The stall was small, she noticed the board in the door with a list of instructions and recommendations to achieve the best result of a neutralizing shower. Not that it was that different of a regular shower. Warm water, neutral soap, cold water, disposable towel and neutral clothes. She took the needed shower quickly, but thoroughly. She wanted to make sure she wouldn't cause any problem to Cameron. Soon enough, she was in those neutral clothes, they fitted well enough. The nurse grabbed the bag with the dirty clothes.

"Do you want a shot of blockers to be safe?"

"Maybe… are there any after effects?"

"It'll affect your scent for about twenty-four hours, nothing too drastic. Most people in your life won't notice anything."

Kelly nodded: "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

The nurse nodded. Kelly wasn't a fan of needles, she generally didn't mind them. And if this could keep Cameron safe, she'd take every needed shot. The nurse cleaned a spot right under her scent gland and injected the blocker, it was one of the most sensitive parts of someone's body and she needed all of her willpower to not flinch, knowing it could hurt her more if the shot wasn't precise. He pressed a small cotton ball on the spot for a full minute before gesticulating her to pull the collar back up.

"Here," he grabbed an individual mask package.

"A mask too?" She accepted it, frowning with the filter inside it, she didn't know when was the last time she saw one with it. "I'm not complaining, I'll use it if it's needed."

"Not every person is comfortable around the untamed Alpha scent."

"I'm… used to it." Not  _ Cameron's  _ scent, but Colin never used a blocker.

"It's just in case then, she had a pump, I assume you never really experienced her scent."

"Ýeah, I didn't."  _ Only a shadow of it, a hint that was more a generic sex scent and distorted distress. _

"It's ok. I'm sure there'll be no problem in case you need to wear it."

"Sure. Thanks."

"Good visit!"

He smiled at her, she smiled back and left.

Kelly thought that maybe she should. Part of her was… afraid of what Cameron's 'untamed' scent was. Hannah and Colin were a couple of the few Alphas whose scent didn't bother her. If it wasn't good… maybe could solve her problem. Make her want to stay away, stop this affair before it got too far and pretend nothing happened. So she pushed the door open.

_ Oh. _

She was used to the almost generic scent blocker and perfume, it was what she learned to associate as Cameron's scent. She knew the hint of sex smell, dull enough for her scent to cover it. But  _ this  _ was different. That hint couldn't prepare her. Wasn't intense like  _ untamed Alpha scent  _ may sound. It was actually like the perfume Cameron used, didn't forcibly fill the room, it was just there.

Warm like a hug, sweet like honey, and a hint of sharpness like a brand new razor blade.

She liked the scent but hated the view. Cameron looked pale, tired as if she hadn't slept in years. Did she always look young and tired like that? Maybe Kelly should try to notice it better, see more of  _ Cameron  _ and a little less of  _ Alpha _ . Considering her reaction to being called  _ Alpha _ , see more out of her secondary sex's characteristics was definitely something Kelly should do. They were friends now, right? Those characteristics aren't the only thing people notice in their friends.

She tried to not stare too much. She frowned when she finally noticed Cameron had a bunch of tattoos on her right arm. A bunch as in it covered from her wrist and disappeared under the short sleeve. Her left arm seemed 'clean' and made her notice that despite the fact they had sex, she never saw much of Cameron skin. Cameron was always fully covered, she didn't even pull down her pants that much, just enough to be comfortable (and Kelly was sure she pulled them down a bit more when they had sex on the bar’s stall). 

"I'm not sleeping," Cameron turned her head, opening her eyes and offering a calming smile. "Hey, Kelly."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Kelly answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Why?"

"You're bleeding." Kelly looked down at her hands, a drop of blood coming from where she pulled too much skin. "I didn't know you had this habit."

"Shit. It's a… nervousness thing."

"I get it. Maybe you should wash your hands."

Kelly nodded and went to the bathroom. Her hands were shaking again and she could feel the warm red blood covering them again.  _ It's not real, she's right there. Alive and well and not bleeding.  _ She washed her face too, some cold water should help her to think clearly. She looked at her reflection, Kelly hated how exhausted she looked. It made sense, sure, it was hard to think when her brain insisted on going back to Cameron's blood covering her. And the nightmares she didn't have in years.

"Come here," Cameron said when Kelly was back, now sitting and patting a spot in the bed.

"You shouldn't…"

"Doctor said I could sit up if I didn't move too fast."

"But…"

"Please?" Kelly carefully sat where Cameron asked, her hands closed in tight fists, trying to avoid picking on her nails again. "Here you are."

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"About what exactly?"

"Your panic attack."

"I didn't have one."

"Kelly." The doctor looked down. "Here's a deal: never lie to each other."

" _ Never _ ?"

"Never. We can omit stuff. Avoid the topic, not talk about it without giving an explanation. Just no lies."

"Is that so you don't have to tell me things?"

"You don't have either. It's an honesty promise."

Kelly looked at her. Cameron looked just… so  _ calm _ . She tried to not think about how much she wanted to dive into her arms. Or the fact that she wanted to seek comfort in the woman who got hurt. Tried to shut that little voice up, the one saying  _ this is too much, having sex with her is a mistake, but this? You're going too far.  _ Maybe she was. But she just… didn't know how to  _ not  _ look at Cameron and not want to be close.

"There was a lot of blood," Kelly said.

"You don't like blood?"

"Who does?"

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah. No. I mean, I don't like blood."

"But it doesn't always bother you that much, uh?"

"It's… complicated." She felt Cameron holding her wrist and looked down to see that she was trying to pick on her nails again. "You were bleeding a lot."

"Wasn't that bad."

"Cameron."

"Really. Hey, look at me." Kelly did. "I'm not trying to say you didn't see what you saw. I'm not trying to invalidate what you felt or what you're feeling."

"Ok."

"Look. You know when you cut your finger cooking and it looks pretty bad? But then you get it clean and you just need a band-aid?" Kelly nodded. "So, it's the same. Looked so bad because I was bleeding. He actually cut me more than stabbed me."

"There was blood on the wall."

"He threw me against a metal bin, there's a cut." Kelly nodded. "Hey. It's ok."

"No, it's not. I'm fucking pathetic."

"No, no, no, you're not." Cameron held her wrist just a little harder. "I'm not good at comforting people…"

"No, Cameron. Just… I'm aware it's pathetic, you don't need to make me feel better about it."

"It's not pathetic."

"I was panicking instead of helping you."

"It's ok. People react to stressful situations in different ways."

"You were hurt and were calm."

"Kelly…" Cameron said in a gentle voice. "You did great. A lot of people can't follow instructions. "I shouldn't need instruction."

"It's ok to need it."

"I was being a fucking useless Omega!"

"Kelly, no," Cameron leaned closer, she let go of Kelly's wrist and hugged her waist. She said with the softest voice Kelly ever heard from an Alpha (or she thought it was the softest, maybe because  _ Cameron  _ was so soft): "You did great, I promise you. You saved my life."

Kelly couldn't make herself believe she was good. She only helped Cameron because the detective was able to keep herself calm and tell Kelly what to do. Cameron seemed to feel that she was still doubting herself, hugged her tighter and Kelly didn't resist to just… relax into her embrace. She hesitated for a moment, but then pressed her face against Cameron's shoulder.

"I like your scent."

"Thank you, they're good at controlling the blockers, the machine is a lot better than the pump."

"You're still in blockers?" She frowned.

"Yeah. I have Brugmans' Syndrome. Type 2, so I usually produce pre-rut levels of scent, but hormones can be quite unbalanced too."

"Brugmans' Syndrome..." Kelly repeated, trying to remember what she knew about it. "It's rare in Alphas, right?"

"Yeah, and it's usually the type one, pre-rut levels of hormones. Or just uncategorized, a lack of general balance between scent and hormones. It can be a complicated thing."

"That's why your dosage is high enough to work as a suppressant?"

"Yes."

"And you can't take suppressants because of it?"

"Yeah, kinda. I mean, most people have it triggered after their first mating cycle. Some have it triggered by suppressants."

"Like you?"

"Yup." She nodded. "So high doses of injectable blockers are the safest."

Kelly nodded, at least one question was answered. She felt how her body wanted to be close to Cameron. That Alpha was going to kill her. Tall, dark, handsome… but also gentle, kind and cute. Skilled in fucking, one of the best scents Kelly knew and had to be tattooed on top of it all. She seemed to match the  _ perfect Alpha for me  _ slot in a different way than Colin did. It wasn't fair that it took so long for them to meet.

"If I tell you one thing about me, do you tell me a thing about you?" Kelly asked.

"Sure."

Kelly nodded a few minutes passed before she spoke again: "I really hate bleeding. It's just… my mom killed herself, I found her. In the bathtub. There was a lot of blood. Too much blood."

"I'm sorry, Kelly," she felt Cameron's hand in the back of her neck, carefully pressing her like she did with Amy’s baby and it was so… soothing.

"I'm fine now…” she noticed how Cameron was touching her with two hands. "Your IV..."

"It's ok, I'm careful."

"Ok... Your turn."

"Hm… my mom died in a car crash, driving drunk, when I was twelve."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I was told there wasn't a day in which she didn't drink herself to sleep since my dad’s death."

"That's not what parents should do."

"No. But, well, she mated  _ twice  _ and lost  _ both _ ," Kelly felt Cameron's hand holding her a bit tighter. "Imagine… two broken bonds… not a surprise I don't remember a sober version of her." She paused. "Oh."

"I think you didn't mean to say this last part out loud."

"No… I don't want to bother you."

"I'm curious about you."

"Well, now you know a bit more about me."

"Good. How long can I stay?"

"Another twenty minutes, visits are quite short in this unit."

"Ok," Kelly couldn't make herself move. "Can I stay like this?"

"Yes," Cameron giggled. "Didn’t know you're a cuddler."

"Just sometimes."

"Alright, not complaining. I like it," Cameron kissed her head. "Will you come again tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, d-Kelly."

Kelly sighed, happily snuggled against Cameron.

* * *

Twenty minutes was far from enough. But guilt burned when she left the room. Almost more guilt than she felt about having sex with Cameron, than thinking of her during heats and during sex with Colin. She wasn't sure why, it wasn't like she never cuddled with Hannah. She was even cuddled between Hannah and Kevin once, when Colin had a long trip and she felt lonely after the heat.

Back when Cameron wasn’t in her life.

But cuddling with Hannah didn't make her feel like that. The guilt wasn't there even if she did have curiosity about her. Cuddling with Cameron did, she didnt know if it was because Cameron was non-mated, because they had sex before or because curling close to the Alpha felt comfortable in a different way.

She was already missing Cameron’s warmth when she was back in her regular clothes. When she stepped out of the elevator, her name was called.

"Doctor Campbell?" She looked up to find a man. He had a friendly smile, long black hair that looked more taken care of than hers, and the shiniest blue eyes she ever saw. "Right?"

"Depends who's asking."

"I'm Arthur. Arthur Davis, I'm Detective Mitchell's emergency contact."

"Oh, right. Yeah." She smiled back at the Beta.

"So, Campbell?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you." He offered a handshake, she accepted. "I've heard about you."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes, Cameron told me you're pretty good at your job. And that you helped her in this… incident."

"I… I just like my job. And she deserves more credits than I."

"Oh, so you're one of those way-too-humble Omegas?"

"I'm not too humble."

"You saved someone's life and you're not taking the credit, that's excessive modesty."

"I just called the emergency. And she spoke"

"Still… you saved my best friend. Do you like hugs?"

"... yes?"

"Can I hug you?"

“Yes?"

"Say no if you're uncomfortable. I'm just a hugger, so... "

"It's fine. Ok if it's quick."

He beamed at her, she could see why he and Cameron were friends if they both managed to look this adorable. The hug was quick, less than ten seconds. His arms squeezed her shoulders, she only had time to lightly pat his waist before he stepped back. Not the worst and he looked happy. 

"I gotta go, hope we meet again soon now that you’re friends," he bent over to compensate for their height difference, it wasn't as large as the one between Kelly and Cameron, but still some with his 5’10. Now a serious look on his face. "A quick shovel talk, I'm the designated protector of her heart, so if you hurt her, I'll destroy you."

"Ok..." not the scariest shovel talk, but still not pleasant. "We’re just friends."

"You don't know how deeply a friend can hurt," it felt like he had some experience. "So don't you dare to even  _ think  _ about doing something that will hurt her."

"Alright, I wont. I won't hurt Cameron,"  _ more. I won't hurt Cameron more _ .

"Good, nice talk, bye, doctor."

She watched as he went into the elevator, the thing seemed to have the perfect timing to finish their conversation. Maybe Cameron didn't tell him about the fact that Kelly made her think she was hated by the doctor for months. Probably she knew Arthur would intervene. How would it go?

_ I don't hate her, I'm just extremely attracted to her. I never hated her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I moving too fast? 
> 
> And sorry for the delay, I had a small problem, so I'll post the next chapter in a few days (I hope). Also sorry for grammar problem, look, your language makes no fucking sense. When I have the motivation, I'll learn everything that I should and end up editing all of it.


	7. benefits of friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly tries to get some advice from Kevin, shockinly actually visits Cameron like she promised. A bit of unlocked Trauma™, angry Cameron and they fuck even if Cameron is angry (and miss Cameron really loves Kelly's scent/taste).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/cw: implied past abuse and implied self-harm.
> 
> I'm apologizing here for any grammar problem, I ended up powering through it fueled by coffee and a migraine.

Kelly didn't really know how to deal with Kevin's scent, or the guilt she felt for only looking for him because she needed some type of advice. Even if she wasn't sure what advice she needed or if he could give one. Well, the last time she asked one she got one, wasn't even a bad advice, she just went for him too late. Way too late since she had already cheated _more than once_ when she came for some advice.

Because everything was changing _too fast_. Because she was feeling _too much_. It was scary, Kelly didn't like changes that way and she was used to the same 

_Almost_ as scary as Cameron bleeding under her hands. Hot and red and wet and just _scary_ and _disgusting_ and she _couldn't bre-_

"Kelly?" Kevin called her, she blinked slowly and tried to focus on the man again, he was clearly worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Your hands are shaking," she crossed her arms, closing her fists to try and stop them from shaking like he pointed out, she didn't like when people could see weakness. "I heard about the incidents."

She frowned: "Incident _s_?"

"You know, detective Mitchell losing control with the Beta suspect. And the stabbing."

"Oh..." she forgot that they didn't talk about the choking incident.

"I know you don't have the best experience with bleeding."

"Does anyone have a good experience with bleeding?"

"Not everyone has a trauma."

" _I don't have a trauma_ ," he just looked at her patiently. "I don't, why do people keep saying it?"

"Because you don't admit it. The first step to get better is to admit there's a problem."

"There isn't!"

"Kelly."

"It's ok. I'm fine. It's not a big deal."

"Considering what Hannah told me…"

"The woman was fucking stabbed, I was supposed to be happy or whatever?"

"She wasn't _stabbed_ , it was a cut, barely deep enough to need stitches. She'll be out in a few days."

"I-" Kelly really needed some strong liquor now. "There was still a lot of blood."

"You're gonna tell me you panicked more because of the moment than to your trauma?"

"I don't have a fucking trauma, Jesus Christ, _shut up._ "

"You usually come here for advice, I'm just trying to give one."

"I don't-" she hid her face behind her hands, "she's my friend, ok?"

"Since when?" He knew about her… insistence to avoid the detective.

"It's a recent development, I admit," she hoped he didn't put two and two together, and that if he did, he got to the wrong conclusion. "And you always say I need more friends."

"You do, I just didn't expect to be _Mitchell._ "

"What's wrong with Mitchell?"

"I just thought you didn't like her."

"I just… she's actually a sweetheart."

"She choked a suspect."

"Who _deserved,_ Cameron is an adorable cinnamon roll!"

"First name basis already?"

"She slept on the floor of my office."

"She still got suspended for _choking someone_."

"The woman tried to justify pedophilia. I'm not saying she should have done that, rules aren't meant to be broken, _but_ can you really not see why she would do that?"

"I'm just not a fan of you being friends with someone potentially violent."

"You don't need to be so protective."

"You're my baby's godmother, I'd love it if you sayed alive."

"I still don't know why the fuck you chose me."

"We chose you because you're a good friend."

"Doesn't mean I could take care of your child."

"I know you would do a great job," Kelly rolled her eyes. "Anyway, just be careful."

"She won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?"

 _All my instincts scream_ **_she's safe_** _. Her hobby is literally cuddling babies. She said she isn't fit to be a parent and something tells me she'd be a better mother than I'd ever even dream of being. I called her and begged her to come fuck me and she still didn't because you can't fully consent during heat._

She just nodded slowly and said: "I'm not that bad at judging people's character. She seems to be a good person."

"Then what was that _acting as if you really don't like her_ was about?" She couldn't come up with an answer and she almost could see the puzzle pieces falling in place inside his head. " _Oh_."

"It's not what you're thinking," she knew the blush in her cheeks didn't help.

"It's not?" He raised his eyebrows. "If I'm not mistaken, she's the newest Alpha in your life..."

"Shut up."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, I don't like it, but I guess it's not that bad unless you do something with her. Imagining having sex with another Alpha is not ideal, it's cheating for some people, but it's not the worst thing you could do"

"Oh, ok, right," it was bad if he knew who was the Alpha she dreamed with, but not as bad as him telling someone else or knowing she already did something. "Good, good."

"I wasn't really aware you were into female Alphas."

"Really, Kevin?"

" _You_ said your thing about Hannah was about an Alpha smaller than you."

"I know, but, like, your wife ain't the exception."

"I feel less jealous now. Did you talk with Colin about it?"

"Not yet."

"You have to, especially now that you're friends with Mitchell."

"I know, I know," she took a deep breath. "But hey, have you ever looked at her? Can you blame me?"

"Not my type."

"Still very handsome."

"I can see your point."

* * *

"You came!"

Cameron had to be the most _precious_ woman she ever met. She almost could see literal heart eyes and sparkles of joy when Cameron noticed she indeed came to visit her again. Kelly smiled at her, taking in the scent. She wanted to memorize it as much as she could, So warming, so comforting, of course Cameron’s scent was all good and soothing, it wasn’t really fair when she was already feeling more and more confused about Cameron.

If they had canine characteristics, she was pretty sure that her tails would be wiggling like an overexcited puppy.

"Yeah, I said I would."

"I know, I just…" she blushed, _adorable_. "I’m sorta still getting used to the idea that you’re my friend."

Oh..: "Sorry," she whispered.

"No need to be sorry, I already said I get it, right?" There was something on her eyes for a second that made Kelly doubt it, but she didn’t say anything. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kelly nodded and stepped closer. "How long will you stay?"

"Only a few days more," she sat up slow. "More because of the blockers than the wound."

"That’s… that’s good." Kelly nodded.

"You look like someone who didn’t have a good night of sleep."

"Just… some nightmares."

"Those are bitches," Kelly giggled. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, it’s always the same."

"Mine are usually about the same things too, talking about them still help."

"I don’t need help."

" _Kelly_."

"I don’t."

"For how have you been lying about it?"

"I’m not lying," she almost growled.

"Constant nightmares about the same thing isn’t a good sign."

"Ok, alright, miss doctor in psychology."

"No need to be rude," Kelly rolled her eyes. "I’m trying to help, even if you’re not interested in admitting you do have a trauma."

"I don’t need help and _I don't have a fucking trauma!_ "

She yelled like she wanted to yell at Colin every time he tried to convince her to go to therapy. She yelled like she wanted to yell at Kevin, at Hannah, at every person who tried to convince her to go to therapy. And regretted a moment later when her brain registered Cameron's reaction.

Colin usually yells back, louder and angrier and almost souding like a dangerous Alphas. Kevin just tries to calm her down because even if he could be very rude, he liked to avoid fights. Hannah does both depending on the situation (mainly because she was good at reading Kelly's emotions).

But Cameron flinched.

Cameron flinched and lifted her hands to protect herself.

Kelly knew this stance and what it usually meant. She also noticed the scars and she knew what those usually meant too. She stepped back, she didn't expect this. It felt like just _too much_ that Cameron probably didn't even want her to know about. One small movement that revelead a bit more than words and Kelly felt her brain going into overload about it.

"I'm sorry," she said in the softest voice she could. 

"I-It's ok," Cameron crossed her arms, ignoring the IV.

"Cameron, I-."

" _It's ok._ Don't mention it," Kelly nodded.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I… I-I guess it would be great."

"Ok, ok, I… I'll go. Ok. Sorry."

* * *

She didn't visit Cameron in the next three days she stayed in the hospital. She didn't visit Cameron in the next two days after her leave. After pretty much _running away_ from the situation, she couldn't find courage to face the detective again. Not even hard liquor helped her, just made her think more and more.

 _You really don't like people yelling, uh?_ She asked someone she couldn't remember clearly, the two years after her mother's death were a huge blank gap with a couple of fuzzy memories. _Drunk people like to yell._ Kelly _tried_ to not think about it, to not assume. She didn't know enough about Cameron to do it, and she was sure that her imagination could be worse than reality.

After hesitating for _hours_ to even look for Cameron’s address, then she waited the next day to go there. She was nervous, she needed to focus on the next step to not pick on her nails again, her fingertips were sensitive. Raw and red after she spent too much time picking her nails and also biting the pads of her fingers without even noticing.

"Wait a minute," the man - she assumed was Arthur - said after she identified herself. A few moments later, he was back. "Alright, I’ll open the door for you."

"Thank you."

She was _almost_ shaking when she reached the fourth floor. Considering Cameron wanted to buy a car for no other reason than having a place to put coffee cups because of Kelly, she expected the woman to live in a nice place. It was nice, but she expected the way too big and too nice place. But it was a bit more comfortable that it wasn't a fancy place.

"Hey, doctor," Arthur smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm..."

"Come in," he gave her space. "Cameron is finishing her shower. For how long will you stay?"

"Not much, I don't wanna bother."

"Well, I need to do some business."

"Oh, I can stay with her."

"That would be great. I'll be gone for a few hours, work bullshit and food, this woman is terrible at keeping herself stocked," Arthur said with a grateful smile and grabbed his jacket. "You're sure you can stay?"

"I don't have anything to do anyway," Kelly answered. She did, but Cameron was better than her growing pile of unfinished work.

"You have reports," Cameron said, coming back from the shower.

"Shh, I can stay," she watched as Cameron fell on the couch.

"Be careful, woman!" Arthur said and Cameron groaned something and curled up on the couch.

"Don't worry, go solve whatever you need to."

He nodded, he went to the couch only to mess with her still wet hair, before leaving. She looked at Cameron, who now was wearing sweatpants and a long sleeves shirt. She looked comfortable and adorable, Kelly felt almost like she was forcing herself in a place where she wasn't supposed to be. She almost jumped out of her when she felt something against her leg.

"Oh, _fuck,_ " she looked down to fing the offender "You have a cat?"

"Yeah, this is Dan," Cameron turned. "Offer your hand, let him smell you."

Kelly slowly did it, it was a cat, with the razor sharp claws and sharper fangs. He smelled her for a few seconds before buttheading her fingers.

"Pet him a little bit," Cameron said, Kelly did it, his fur was as soft and warm as expected. "See?"

"Yeah, he's cute."

Dan seemed to be satisfied after a minute and went to get his human attention. Cameron sat up and the cat climbed her lap. He was all black except for a small grey spot on his chest. Cameron had a small smile on her face when she started to pet the cat. That was probably the most relaxed she ever seen Cameron. 

"Do you want water? Coffee? Tea? Beer? Soda?"

"Just water," Cameron nodded and almost pushed the cat out of her lap. "I can grab, don't kick him out."

"Oh, thanks, can you bring some water for me too?"

Kelly nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Cameron pointed where the cups were. She filled them before coming back. Kelly watched as Cameron drank her water , the most adorable thing holding the glass with both hands. She walked towards the TV rack, there were some framed photographs there (the author thinks it's cute to have framed photographs). The first one she noticed was Cameron and a kid. _Of course there's Cameron and a kid._ He didn't look older than a year, even if Kelly was terrible at estimating children's ages, sitting on her lap, her hands around his torso to hold him safely. Cameron looked pretty young, Kelly would guess eighteen, and thin, almost sickly thin. But she still had the relaxed stance Kelly saw when she was holding Amy's kid. Of course she had her… thing with children since as young as possible.

"It's my nephew," she heard Cameron’s voice closer than expected. "The baby boy. I mean, obviously, since it's only two people in the photo. Uh. I'll stop," Kelly turned, Cameron was only a couple of inches from her.

"Hi, you're close."

"Oh, sorry," she moved to step back and Kelly grabbed her shirt.

"It's ok," Camerons scent was almost too faded, but she could smell it when they were closer. "I didn't hear you coming;"

"I'm barefoot, it's hard to make a noise."

"Oh, right."

"I just… like your scent. Didn't I tell you that? I feel like I did."

"During sex, tho."

"Yeah, uh. It applies to your regular scent too."

"Thanks," she noticed she was still holding Cameron's shirt and let go. "It's not that strong."

"I know," Cameron tapped the tip of her nose. "I'm a bit more sensitive when my blockers aren't in the regular dose."

"Makes sense, so… it means you don't usually smell me, right?"

"Right, only when it's really close. Close as my face on your neck."

"Oh. Uh..." Kelly knew she shouldn't feel so flustered. But she was happy that it meant Cameron didn't smell her arousal every time she was turned on. "You can… do it whenever you want."

"Isn't it a bit… intimate?"

"Maybe," it _was_. "We’re friends now, so, I guess you can ask then?"

"Ok, I appreciate it, I like hugs. Sometimes. Not always, uh, I'll stop. Thanks. I really appreciate it," she smiled and it was almost… painful that Cameron looked so glad by a trace of niceness. "So," she pointed to the picture Kelly was looking at previously, the doctor turned too. "Seth, my nephew."

"He looks like you."

"He's my _nephew_ , it's genetics."

"Right, he's your..."

"Sister's."

"Sister's kid. You have a sister?"

"One needs a sibling to have a nephew, usually."

"Older, I guess. Right?"

"Yup. My mother's first mate's daughter," Cameron put a hand on her shoulder and used her other hand to point to another picture. Two men she couldnt guess their secondary sex, but the taller one looked a lot like an (actually) nice Alpha like Cameron, the shorter one holding Seth. "They adopted him."

"Oh… what happened?"

"It's complicated. But long story short: it was best for him," she could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You miss him," she whispered.

"Well, uh, I like kids."

"Why didn't you keep him?"

"I’m not fit to be a parent."

"You… tried?"

"How do you think I know I'm not fit to be a parent?" She stepped back. "Oh, sorry, it sounded rude. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. It was a stupid question."

"A fair one, I guess," Cameron sat on the couch, crossing a leg over her knee, and patted the cushion beside her. "Come here."

Kelly did, her couch was incredibly comfortable, she noticed that Dan found his place on the couch's arm: "It was really a stupid question."

"It's alright, usually people do ask why I didn't keep him. But it was really better for him," she still sounded sad. "I mean, if you can't mate until you're 21, you certainly can't take care of a baby until you're 21."

"Most people parent just fine before 21."

"Would you have parented just fine?"

"I don't want kids."

"That's not what I asked."

Kelly groaned and pulled her legs up: "No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Will you tell me why you couldn't parent?"

"My parenting example was a drunk mother who would either forget my existence or treat me like a murderer."

"Oh… I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she crossed her arms, "it was a long time ago."

Kelly looked at her. 

"I couldn't rely on my instincts because they're more _protective_ than _caring._ I would fuck him up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, he's fine with his adoptive parents."

"You still have contact with him?"

"Yup, I'll probably visit him during Christmas break if we don't get caught in a big case."

"I hope we don't."

"Thanks," Cameron offered a small smile of appreciation. "It's been a while."

"Sorry about that," she gulped. "And sorry for yelling."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not," Kelly got up and started pacing, "I didn't have a _good_ reason to yell."

"I guess you don't like the _you do have a trauma_ talk."

"No, I don't."

"I'm not the first person trying to tell you that, uh?"

"No. I'm _fine,_ I don't have a trauma."

"You expect me to believe when you, one, told me about your mom and, two, _yelled really angrily_ because I tried said that maybe you have one?"

"Did I unlock yours?"

"It's a process," she almost could see how Cameron was holding back something. "Do you expect me to tell you all my life after you _ignored_ me for _seven month_ s?"

"I apologized."

"Doesn't make it better!" There it was, the _anger_. 

"You said you get it."

"I do! I just- _fuck_. It doesn't make it better neither."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry for how you make me all hot and bothered."

"That's not- look…" Kelly was _trying_ to not feel turned on by how Cameron's scent was stronger now, the detective had a point. "I'm just saying you don't get to ask."

"So I won't ask, you don't get to try to convince me that I have a trauma."

"I'm not trying to _convince_ you, I'm trying to _help_ you."

"I don't want help," she stepped closer and she could smell her own arousal. It was _irritating_. "I don't need it."

"Stop being stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Yes, you are," they were way too close and Kelly could see the moment Cameron registered her scent. "Come on, I'm angry at you and you're fucking aroused?"

"Not my fault if you're a fucking handsome Alpha."

"I know what I am, thanks, _I hate it._ "

"That's why you're angry? Because I'm attracted to it?"

"Yes! Maybe. I don't know. You confuse me."

"I-I do?" It made her building up anger come to an abrupt stop.

"Yes. Of course you do. I shouldn't _want_ you so badly," Cameron seemed to get more agitated by the second. "You're fucking _married_ and _mated._ "

"That's _my_ problem."

"I know! But I'm _enabling_ it. Did Colin ever give you a reason to cheat on him?"

"It's not about _him_ giving me reasons, it's not about _you_ giving me reasons, it's about _me_."

A moment passed.

" _Fuck it,_ " Cameron pulled her closer and kissed her.

More teeth and more tongue than the usual. She could feel the _fury_ burning under Cameron's skin. A fury that was sending waves of wetness straight to her pussy. Cameron held her waist and pulled her as close as possible and she could feel her panties getting dumper while Cameron was just _kissing_ her. Cameron’s scent was only making her feel more and more aroused even if the scent was almost not strong enough to be felt.

The sharpness of Cameron’s scent made every inch of Kelly’s body burn with desire. 

"Cameron," she whispered when Cameron broke the kiss to breath. "Watcha doin’?"

"Kissing you, I’ll stop if you want me to."

"No, don’t stop," she sniffed the air for a moment. "You’re turned on too, uh?"

"Yes, because of you," one of Cameron’s hands moved down her back, fingertips brushing against her belt. "Did it happen before? Did I turn you on without noticing?"

Cameron traced her jawline with her nose, taking a deep breath: "Yeah," Kelly grabbed her shirt. "A bunch of times."

"So it’s really convenient that I can’t smell it all the time," Cameron let her hand go under Kelly’s shirt. "Would be hard to work," Kelly's brain took a second to start thinking about a joke. "Don’t make the terrible joke."

"Stop saying things that fuel bad dirty jokes."

"I’ll try."

"Will you fuck me or not?"

"Sure."

"Still angry?"

"A little bit," Cameron held her hips and lifted her, Kelly’s legs were immediately around her.

"You shouldn't carry heavy stuff," Kelly barely managed to say an actual sentence after the small inner arousal explosion. Cameron’s strength and made her even more turned on and it was getting _painful._

"You're not heavy."

"I-" Cameron's grip tightened. " _Jesus,_ it'll hurt you."

"I like pain."

 _That_ was something to unpack later. Cameron carrying her was distracting enough, all Kelly could do was hold tighter. Soon enough, Cameron was kicking a door open and Kelly was pretty much tossed into a bed. A very comfortable bed that smelled like Cameron. Cameron kneeled on the edge of the bed and took off Kelly's boots and socks before crawling closer. Cameron kissed her, she could feel the underlying anger.

Cameron pressed her hips against her, Kelly rutted against her, any relief was welcomed. The detective kissed and licked down her neck, little bites following the column of her throat. They were hard enough for her to feel, but not to leave marks. Cameron used a hand to support herself and her other hand travelled under her shirt. She pressed her teeth slightly against her scent gland while her fingertips touched the underside of her boobs.

The Alpha only pulled back to take off Kelly’s shirt and bra. Her mouth was back on Kelly's neck in a moment, her fingers went up and down her belly, teasing the underside of her boobs and pushing her waistband a centimeter or two. She could feel the way Cameron was holding back, doing her best to not leave marks. Every Alpha she met had a hard time not leaving their mark, even if it was important to have no evidence of Cameron's touch on her body, she _wanted_ the marks. The bruises and the lovebites.

"You smell so fucking _good_ ," Cameron practically growled. "And I wanna eat you out."

"Please do."

Kelly wouldn’t say no to Cameron’s cock.

Kelly wouldn’t say no to Cameron’s mouth.

Cameron took off her jeans and stopped to just _smell_ her. Kelly gasped with how erotic Cameron passing the tip of her nose on the wet (growing) spot in her panties. She could see her shoulders rising with her taking a deep breathe and she could say she almost came only by seeing her smelling Kelly’s arousal. Cameron licked her, apparently so eager to taste her that she didn’t bother with getting rid of her underwear.

"And you taste so fucking good," she said against Kelly’s wetness. "I’d eat you out every day."

"I-I wouldn’t complain."

Cameron hummed, making Kelly’s hips move and Cameron smirked against her. The Alpha pulled her panties and threw it behind her without caring about where it was going to land. She pushed the tip of her tongue in-between her glistening lips. She seemed to be just degustating Kelly’s pussy. Before she started to beg, Cameron used her right hand’s forefinger and thumb to spread her enough to expose the swollen clit. She just looked at it for a moment before licking it with the gentleness of someone who was aware of how sensitive this part of her anatomy was.

She kept her tongue playing with the Omega’s clit and pushed her forefinger into the woman. Kelly pushed her fingers into Cameron’s hair, she was pretty sure that now she was spoiled and Colin wouldn’t satisfy her with oral sex as easily as he usually did. Camero nsucked her clit while pushing a second finger into her.

Kelly let out a choked moan when Cameron curled her fingers and pushed around until she managed to find the Omega’ s. Kelly lifted her body, supporting herself with her elbows, to just _look_ at the Alpha eating her out. Cameron moved her head back, her chin covered with Kelly’s wetness. She looked proud of the mess she was doing on her face.

"Hey, put your mouth back there," Kelly wanted to _growl,_ but it only sounded like a needy whine.

"I will," she poked Kelly’s g-spot again, the Omega groaned and then clenched around her when Cameron scissored her fingers. "You’re just so pretty."

Before Kelly could complain, Cameron’s mouth was back on her clit. She flattened her tongue against it and Kelly could feel it throbbing in the same pace her heartbeat. Cameron alternated between pressing her clit, sucking hard and softly licking, without ever stopping the slow and firm pace of her fingers fucking her. Her tongue was flat against the hard nub, pressing as much as she dared, when it was finally the last needed stimulation and her orgasm exploded inside her. She fell back on the bed, her tights pressed Cameron and she let a loud _Cameron._

Cameron moved her tongue down, tasting as much as she could while Kelly went throught her orgasm’s afterhocks.

"You..." Kelly said, trying to make her breath regular again. "You’re unfairly good at it."

"What can I say?" Cameron eased her fingers out. "I like eating pussy."

"Do you like fucking pussy too?"

"Yours? Yes, I do," she smirked, licked her lips with glee on her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want your cock inside me."

"Alright, I’ll give you that."

Cameron kissed her pussy quickly against - this woman apparently really liked her taste, uh? - before stepping out of the bed to look for a condom on her bedside table. She had to dig a bit until she found what seemed to be the last package. Watching Cameron opening the wrapper made her think about how much she wanted it _raw_ , feel just Cameron without the protective layer. Even if she knew that the only actual difference in sensation would be the feeling of Cameron cumming inside her.

And she wanted Cameron to cum inside her.

She wanted to feel Cameron _leaking_ out of her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, kneeled between her legs.

"Yes," she licked her lips, eying Cameron's bulge. "Just… fuck me, _please._ "

Cameron only nodded, she pulled down her pants only enough to fish out her cock. So _good_ in its full erection glory. Cameron put on the condom, Kelly was surprised to notice that it wasn't one of the cute colorful condoms. 

"Are you ready?"

"More than ready."

Cameron nodded and moved closer. She put one hand on Kelly's hip and used her other hand (still wet from fingerfucking the woman) to line herself up. Slow, the blunt tip bridge into her (still tight but soaked) entrance. Kelly thought that Cameron's focused expression was adorable.

("Cameron related adorable things" pile only kept _growing_.)

But it was hard to think about how adorable Cameron could be when she was filling Kelly that way. Cameron pushed, watching for any sign that Kelly wanted her to stop. Kelly didn't and part of her wanted to complain when Cameron stopped before pushing her knot in. The detective stayed still, leaned in to kiss the Omega. Kelly hugged her shoulders and responded the kiss with pure passion. She pressed her legs beside Cameron and moved her hips to let her know that she could move.

The Alpha pulled almost all of the way out before pushing in slow again. Cameron pushed her nose against her scent gland and Kelly felt how she fucked her a little bit harder when smelling her. Kelly clenched around her and heard how Cameron grunted.

"You feel way too good," it sounded between a growl and a whine. "I could fuck you every day," she whispered so low that Kelly almost didn't hear, despite Cameron's lips being so close to her ear.

"I won't complain if you fuck me every day."

"You should."

"I already fucked it up, let me dig my own grave."

"You're a little bit stupid."

"Your cock is worth it."

"Yeah, sure."

Cameron seemed to be angrier again and Kelly liked it, she felt it on Cameron's shoulder muscles and the sharpness of her scent and the way she almost went a bit deeper in her thrusts. Cameron snicked a hand between them and let her fingers circle around Kelly's sensitive clit. She kept the same pace, careful firm thrusts and clit stimulation, and kissed down her neck and chest until she reached one of her nipples. She bit softly and decided to just suck. 

_That's a bit of multitasking._

Kelly grabbed her shoulders hard enough to probably bruise.

"Come on, doctor," Cameron said, shifting her attention to Kelly's other nipple. "Cum for me, doc."

It was hard to not obey when Cameron's voice sounded like that: somewhat angry, a bit demanding and low enough to be considered an Alpha growl.

"There you go," Cameron whispered, a softer voice, "beautiful coming all over my cock."

Cameron saying _these_ things will definitely fuel her wet dream. Even still riding her orgasm, she could feel the way tension was building up again on her lower belly. _Oh,_ she moaned and moved against Cameron. The detective moved back and held her hips down against the bed to stop Kelly from trying to impale herself on her knot. She looked a bit amused when she noticed what was going on.

"Oh…" she kneeled. "That's… _nice_."

Cameron pulled Kelly's legs to make them rest on her shoulder, hands holding her hips a few inches above from the mattress. The smirk on her face only made the tension tighter. She couldn't determine what was the moment in which her orgasm was over and the build-up started. It didn't matter when she was going to get two orgasms almost as one.

The change in angle made it easier for her to rub against Kelly's g-spot. She wasn't even ashamed by how fast she came when Cameron fucked her this way. The detective didn't stop almost-pounding her when she leaned in to hug Kelly. The doctor didn't really thought about it when she pushed her hands under Cameron's sweatshirt and dug her short nails on Cameron's lower belly. Her body burning with how Cameron moaned and how Cameron was focused on making her cum _again._

She almost asked the Alpha to knot her, she _wanted_ and _needed_ it now. But she knew that the woman wouldn't do it. Cameron kissed her deep and hard when her fingers were back on touching her clit to push her over the edge. Kelly was pretty much sure she was making a mess all over Cameron's lap and her bed. Cameron hissed when Kelly's nails pushed deeper into her skin, Cameron's little gasp during her kiss probably was enough to push the Omega into another climax.

"Cameron," Kelly whispered after a minute, Cameron was moving slow and it was a weird comfortable thing after _four_ orgasms.

"Yes?" Cameron answered, her voice muffled by how she was burying on Kelly's shoulder.

"You're still going?"

"Uh, yeah," Cameron leaned back, she looked calmer and sounded calmer too. Kelly didn't know how much of her blushiness was from all the action and how much was from being flustered. "It, uh, happens sometimes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah, y'know… it's the blockers. I, well, last longer without trying to last long when I'm below my regular levels of blockers."

"And how longer will you last?"

"I don't know."

"Ok," Kelly let her fingers run through the nails marks she left on her lower back. "We don't have much time."

"No."

"Ok, right," Kelly nodded. "What's the fastest way to make you cum?"

"A b-blowjob."

"Good thing I like to give you those," Kelly carefully pushed her shoulder. "Lay on your back, please?"

Cameron obeyed, she carefully pulled out and laid beside Kelly, only stopping for a second to fluff the pillow. Kelly was shaking slightly after all the action, but she managed to kneel between Cameron's tights. She could see how much Cameron _needed_ to cum, her cock was twitching and seemed to be begging for relief. 

Kelly pulled off the condom, almost laughing when Cameron gasped as if she wasn't expecting the doctor to do it. ( _Come on, did you really think I was going to taste rubber - and myself - when I can taste you?_ ) 

She thought that Cameron's cock was really _majestic_.

And she did make a mess on Cameron's lap, she could see how much of her wetness was now clinging to the detective's skin and pants. Kelly decided to offer a bit of teasing, kissing the exposed skin of her hips and tights. Daring to bite and leave marks, that only made Cameron moan and gasp.

"Do you like it?" Kelly asked after leaving a bite mark under her navel.

"Y-yeah," her voice was hoarse and breaking. "Leave as many marks as you want."

But Kelly was a good person, so she just teases a bit more, this time giving attention to her balls. She could say that she liked how it was _softer_ in female Alphas, just small enough to fit both in her mouth. She moved up and licked around Cameron's knot happily, there was the _slightest_ sign of swelling. Asking Cameron to knot her now passed on her mind, but Kelly knew the answer would be _no_. 

She licked up, a line on the underside of her dick up to the leaking slit, she almost moaned when she felt Cameron's pre-cum covering her tongue. Cameron moaned almost too low for the Omega to hear when Kelly's lips covered her cockhead and sucked softly. Slow but with determination, Kelly moved her lips down until she was right above Cameron's knot. The slutty part of her brain wanted her to keep going, but she knew there was a possibility of Cameron's knot fully swelling.

She was sure that 1) the Alpha didn't want it and 2) that was a terrible moment to have someone knotting. (Also: Kelly didn't have the _courage_ to face an oral knotting.) She kept a hand on Cameron's belly, she _loved_ to feel the Alpha's abs flexing under her fingers, and used her other hands to give some more attention to Cameron's balls, all soft and warm. 

"Fuck, _Kelly,_ " Cameron grabbedthe sheets. "I'm gonna- damn."

She moved back a bit, just covering her glans when Cameron finally cummed, covering her tongue with it. Kelly moaned lowly with the sheer amount of cum. It was more than the last time and she was a bit surprised by it. Cameron squirmed when Kelly licked her again. Kelly smirked and crawled closer and kissed her.

"Still angry?" Kelly whispered against her lips.

"Maybe."

"Hm," Kelly pushed her nose against Cameron's scent gland. "Maybe I should make you angry more times."

Cameron hugged her: "Please don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be finished days ago, I got distracted with the [erotica brief short stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814779) (and feel free to request stuff for that series, on the comments o on Tumblr) and maybe my horny mood is the reason why there's smut in this chapter.
> 
> I'm also trying to make a playlist for this story, but it's really hard to create one when your taste in music is basically symphonic metal, lo-fi hip hop and 2000's radio music.
> 
> and scene length consistancy? I don't know her.


	8. your pain doesn't justify your evil deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have: the morning after — that is not exactly a morning after but Kelly needed a nap because Cameron went hard on her –, I'm in love with Arthur and Cameron's dynamic, we have some fluff fest with them. Also Cameron is good at playing the bad cop and has no time for traditional Alpha bullshit. But some fluff-ish angst 
> 
> cw: mention of fights, a little bit of whump and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I worked on other writing but also had the worst migraine in the last couple of weeks ~~and yes I refuse to go to a hospital even if I probably should, you know, we're in a pandemic. I've had migraines for +5 years, I can wait another 5~~.

Kelly woke up with the smell of coffee, probably one of her favorite scents. She groaned and buried her face deeper into the soft pillow, it took her a moment to realize that it didn't smell like it usually did. A very soft pillow that didn't smell like her or Colin, wasn't a bad scent, just not what she was used to. She sat up quickly, _what the-_ she blinked and recognized a bedroom that definitely wasn't hers.

She looked down, now wearing a baby blue t-shirt with tiny white clouds and short grey shorts, it was quite comfortable. She sniffed the air and noticed that the room now had the artificial scent of an air purifier, it was a bit weird even if she was used to how they purified the air on her workplace, still a bit weird in a bedroom. She noticed she was on top of a blanket that smelled like a neutralizing softener ( _I guess I made a mess on her bed,_ she thought).

 _Oh, fuck_ she grunted. She didn't mean to fall asleep, even if it was understandable after... _that_ . She also could still feel the ghost of Cameron's touches. The ghost of Cameron's _fucking_. (And the taste of her cum was haunting the back of her mouth.) Kelly wasn't old (she wasn't even old enough to worry about getting pregnant as soon as possible, she was barely in her mid-thirties), but she wasn't the young Omega that was always on fire and would get Alphas that were also on fire all the time. So she wasn't sure when was the last time that someone fucked her boneless. She wasn't even that surprised about how Cameron did that, she had rougher sex before, she was almost sure that Cameron held back on her strength to avoid hurting her and also avoid leaving marks.

Now that she wasn't busy with Cameron, she noticed the room around her. First, the bed was between the size of a single bed and a double bed, which seems to be a comfortable size. Second, it was a bit messier than she expected. An armchair was buried under too many comfy clothes and Cameron's bedside table had a pile of books with a precarious balance. There were also a couple of notebooks and pens and if Cameron kept a journal, Kelly was going to die with how adorable the detective probably was writing about her day before going to sleep.

 _Does she write about me?_ A part of her wanted to take a look and see what Cameron wrote about her, she wanted to know how much she had upset the detective. But she knew that trying to read someone else's journal was a big invasion of privacy. Being in her bedroom already felt like something too private.

She heard the door open, some more smell of coffee came in accompanied by her... friend.

"Hello there, you’re awake," Cameron smiled, Kelly’s clothes in a pile, all neatly folded, on her hands. A lot neater than the clothes mountain.

"I… the smell woke me."

"Right, right, Arthur is making coffee for us. Do you like Streuselkuchen?"

"Do I like _what_ now?"

"Crumb cake."

"You could've asked if I like crumb cake."

"But it's called _Streuselkuchen_."

"Ok, ok. Didn't know you can speak German."

"I can't, I just know a few dishes' names."

"And why do you know the dishes' names?"

"Because I like to cook. And bake. Mostly bake."

"You can cook and bake?" Kelly was sure her voice sounded too high.

"Yes. You didn't answer me," she clearly decided to ignore Kelly's surprise. "Do you like Streuselkuchen or not?"

"I'm all for baked goods," Cameron beamed. "You washed my clothes?"

"Yes. And I cleaned you a bit with baby wipes. Not much, I didn't want to be invasive."

 _You had your cock in my throat, you don't get much more invasive than that_. But she decided to not say it: "That's very considerate of you."

"Uh, thanks? You're welcome? And I brought you a towel so you can take an actual shower," she lifted the pile to show the towel as the base of it. "You can do it before coming to eat some Streuselkuchen."

"That's a good idea," she got up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You got mad. And, well, you just left the hospital after getting stabbed."

"I'm fine, and it wasn't really a stab, it was just a cut. I've got lots of those"

"Cameron."

"Really."

"You're not supposed to carry weight or to have any physical strain," _carrying_ Kelly was out of her doctor's recommendations, _fucking_ Kelly was also out of her doctor's recommendations.

"I'm fine, Kelly," she balanced the clothes pile in one hand and lifted her shirt a few inches, just enough to show the bottom of the dressing covering her stitched up cut. "See? No blood," she let the shirt fall back before Kelly could actually take a look at her abs. "I'm fine."

"Alright, alright," Kelly offered her hands to take her clothes. "What can I use in the shower?"

"Most of my stuff is pretty neutral."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"It's a bit because of old habits. But also sorta matches with the fact that I use scent blockers."

"Really makes sense then. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Good," Cameron started to turn away. 

"Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Uh… everything?"

"You’re welcome, then."

Kelly nodded. It was mostly a thank you for the very good fuck Cameron gave her, she wondered if that would bother the detective. Probably, considering the detective seemed quite unhappy by the fact that her anger made Kelly horny. Even if it made Cameron horny too and both knew they couldn't control what they felt, only what they did. Kelly wouldn't die due to damp panties and Cameron wouldn't die if she had to wait for her boner to be soft again.

 _They were controlled by mating instincts only during cycles. She didn't have to do anything_ , Kelly reminded herself. _She was as turned on as you. She's not high on painkillers. She had sex with you because she wanted to._

Kelly took her shower as fast as she could, avoiding thinking about Cameron. She knew that thinking too much about the woman had an effect she didn't need, much less when she was in her bathroom while Cameron and her friend were waiting for her. She assumed that made an excuse for having Kelly sleeping in her bed, even if their friendship was too new to make sense they were close enough to have Kelly sleeping in her bed and wearing her clothes. Even if he didn't know it took some years for her to get on this level with Hannah – oh, she'd have too much to explain if Hannah knew about it.

 _Oh, yeah, it took us months to have sleepovers and years for me to sleep in your bed, but a few weeks to sleep in Cameron's bed and with her clothes and I promise we're not hooking up!_ Even if she didn't know what Kevin knew, it was suspicious.

Kelly finished her shower and went back into her own clothes, she noticed that Cameron's neutral products didn't erase all traces of what Kelly used to wash her clothes. There was no trace of Cameron's scent of Kelly's arousal, but it wasn't fully obvious that they were washed. She wondered if the detective only used less than usual or it was normal for those products. She knew she had a good excuse for the shower, expanding hours in Cameron's apartment would make something cling to her (probably the cat smell, to be honest) and Colin wouldn't be suspicious of a shower. Even if he complained and didn't have the habit of using scent blockers, both always tried to find a way of going back home smelling like themselves and it usually had a shower involved.

She tried to dry her hair as much as possible with the towel, not too successful, but it wasn't dripping 

"Hello, doc," Arthur beamed at her, she could see why they were close, they had the same excited puppy energy.

"Hello," she answered and sat on the free seat.

"Here," Cameron pushed a plate with cake and a cup of coffee towards her. "And gimme those," she pointed at the pile in Kelly's hands

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she left them in her own lap when she sat down.

"Hey, Cammy, " Arthur nudged her with an elbow. "Did you tell her some funny old stories?"

"I don't go out there telling people about the shit I've done."

"You need to tell her your war stories!" Arthur was definitely more of an excited puppy than Cameron.

"I don't have war stories," her blush demolished any credibility of her words.

"Yeah?" He tried to poke her face and Cameron almost fell back to get off his way. "That scar is a war story."

"No, it's not," Kelly had noticed the scar above her left eyebrow, she just assumed it was something related to her job. "Shut up, boy."

"I'm curious now," her fork with a little mountain of cake forgotten mid-way to her mouth.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing my ass, you're lucky it's a small scar."

"Alright, whatever. It was a punch, I got stitches, left a scar."

"This is such a watered-down version of the story. Will you water-down the mob story too?"

"Stop trying to destroy my reputation," she groaned.

"What mob story?"

Cameron groaned but answered: "I did some shady-ish shit out of _necessity_ and got a proposal, that I refused, to work for an _alleged_ mob boss. There's no actual mob story because my future career was more important. Now, stop trying to ruin it."

"I'm not trying to ruin it." He smiled at Kelly. "You're friends now, it's fair you know detective _I play the bad cop role but I'm actually a big softie_ here was almost a mob boss bodyguard. Right?"

"Stop it, Arthur. _Alleged_ mob boss. He could've wanted me to be the accountability guy."

"And what were you going to do? Punch the calculator? Also, he did say he was in need of new bodyguards."

"Don't be shy, tell me the shady-ish shit," Kelly looked at Arthur. 

"It was some illegal fights."

"Illegal fights?" That was _interesting._

"Stop ruining my reputation!" She slapped his hand away when he tried to poke her scar again. "It was a long time ago."

"But I wanna hear about illegal fights," Kelly was sure she sounded too excited about such activities.

"Just eat your cake and you know nothing about this, you didn't hear any shit he just said," she pointed at Kelly. Then at Arthur. " _Shut up_ and eat your cake, stop _ruining my reputation_."

"You know I'm not going to snitch on you."

"I know, still," she stared at Arthur. "Stop ruining my reputation on the third time you talk with my new friend, please?"

Arthur threw an arm around her and pulled her to a tight side hug, his other hand went to her face and squished her: "Oh, you're so fucking cute."

"I'm not cute," she mumbled.

"Yes, you are. Adorable giant oaf," Kelly giggled and Cameron turned beet red. "Oh, she's blushing, what a cute puppy."

Kelly was pretty sure Cameron could make him shut up and push him away easily if she wanted too. Even when weaker than normal, she could easily carry Kelly around, she definitely could throw him over her head if she wanted too. There was something on the way they interacted that screamed _we know each other enough to not go too far._ She had no idea for how long they've known each other, but they had the kind of intimacy of people who trusted each other. 

"Now you're really trying to destroy my reputation," Cameron groaned when Arthur pinched her cheek.

"But you _are_ cute," Kelly said, Cameron's eyes almost bulged out from her face and blushed harder.

"See? Even the doctor thinks you're cute! Doctors are pretty objective," he stopped pressing her face.

"I- stop _embarrassing_ me."

"You're just so fun to tease," he laughed. "Ok, I'll stop. For now."

Cameron grunted something and focused on her cake. The blush on her face started to fade slowly. Arthur messed her hair again before going back to eating his cake. Kelly finally got to eat her first bite, she had to stop herself from moaning. She didn't want to make Cameron turn into a blushing mess, she was sure Arthur would attack her with some more teasing if Kelly moaned, even if it was the innocent kind of moan. It had been a while since the last time she ate homemade cake, she would happily eat Cameron's cake on a daily basis if they were this good. 

"I'll take a shower, it's not fair both of you are smelling good and I'm smelling like thirty different jerks that don't use scent blockers."

Cameron sniffed the air close to him: "You're not that smelly to me."

"That's because your nose is useless," he bopped her nose before getting up. "Have some cleaning quality time with your new friend, restore your reputation."

He got up, messing her hair again and offering a small friendly tap on Kellys's shoulder. 

"So," Cameron said from where she was putting things inside the dishwasher machine. "You really think I'm cute?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…" she said softly. "You keep surprising me."

"Not my fault if a bunch adjectives apply to you. You know: cute, handsome, attractive, hot, good baker, and cute, again."

"Uh, I- hm. T-thanks," she clumsily closed the dishwasher. Kelly tried to not laugh.

"You're a bit unbelievable."

"Oh."

"I mean, you have all the Alpha dominant energy but also turns into a blushing mess because someone called you cute."

"I'm not a blushing mess."

"Are you sure? I can see your neck," it seemed to make her get redder. She didn't even think about it when she decided to get closer and wrapped her arms around Cameron's waist. "You're adorable."

"Oh," her and her _ohs_. Cameron turned and placed her hands on Kelly's shoulder. "I just… I didn't know you thought that."

Her blush covered her cheeks and neck and disappeared down her shirt: "I said you cat-pawn briefs are cute, your pink condoms are cute, I should've clarified _you're_ cute," Kelly moved a hand up to touch the heated cheek. "The fact that you blush like this when someone calls you cute only makes you cuter."

"It's not- it's not because _someone_ called me cute," her hands left Kelly's shoulders and she crossed her arms, looking away. Kelly moved a hand back to her waist.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Wha- _oh._ Are you blushing because _I_ called you cute?"

"Maybe."

Kelly chuckled, _she's adorable_ : "Ok, ok," she softly held Cameron's wrists and pulled, almost getting hit in the face by how _domestic_ their position was. "All grumpy and red doesn't help your _I'm not the cute_ case."

"I'm aware of that."

They were close enough that Kelly almost could feel the heat from Cameron's red face. Cameron leaned closer and Kelly didn't hesitate in closing the gap and kissing her. Probably the softer kiss Cameron gave her so far. The kiss on her forehead afterward only made the moment softer and even more domestic and intimate.

_It shouldn't feel so good to be like this with her._

* * *

"Are you sure you should do it?" Kelly asked.

"Yes."

She wasn't surprised by Cameron's determination in interrogating the suspect on the first day she was back. She never really watched Cameron doing this, she avoided the woman as much as she could. What she needed to know for her own reports were usually on Cameron's reports – maybe she should have noticed the detective's note-taking skills by the fact that there were always a couple of post-its with notes that mattered to Kelly's reports. She felt pretty stupid for not even noticing that Cameron had these helpful habits. 

She ignored her presence when working with a corpse.

She avoided interrogations. She avoided going after suspects.

Maybe it helped considering she was already feeling warmer only thinking about Cameron’s interrogation skills. 

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked when she noticed Kelly was following her.

"I’m coming with you."

"To the interrogation room?"

"Well, it’s where you’re going, right?"

"You never went there."

"I did."

"Not with me."

"I’m here now."

"Yeah, and I’m glad you’re here."

Kelly tried her best to not blush in response to Cameron’s soft smile. The Alpha’s whole existence was probably a good reason to blush, from the cute to the smoking hot aspects of her character. Kelly was going to blush thinking about Cameron cuddling babies and fucking her against a wall. _Now is not the time to think about this shit._ Kelly focused on following Cameron. She noticed that the detective seemed to walk a bit slower when they were walking together, it made sense considering that Kelly was shorter enough to have some difference in their casual walking speed.

The suspect seemed way too relaxed for a suspect, everything about him raised a red flag. He had a little infuriating smirk that made Kelly want to wipe it off his face with her bare hands, both because he was a stupid traditionalist Alpha and because he tried to stab Cameron. It didn’t really matter if they were somewhat closer as a consequence of this attempt. She hated him anyway. And he killed a child.

"So, you're alive." 

"You're bad at stabbing people," Cameron pulled the chair far enough to sit on it and put her legs on top of the desk. She smirked and crossed her arms. "Probably it won't even leave a noteworthy scar."

"You ain't noteworthy yourself, lady Alpha."

Kelly noticed how her shoulders were tense, but she kept her bad and cold cop façade: "Well, I don't go out there screaming I'm an Alpha and therefore I'm better than you."

"Because you clearly don't know what it means to be an Alpha."

"I know it doesn't mean I'm better than Betas, much less means I'm better than Omegas."

"Yeah? The Omega seems very quiet."

"The Omega would love you under her bistoury," Kelly almost growled at him (and she could feel looking at her).

"I'd love to see you try."

"Shut up," Cameron glared at him. "You have no power here."

"I'm an Alpha."

"Nobody cares if you're an Alpha."

"You like to provoke."

"Not her fault if cowards like you get easily pissed off by the truth," Kelly said.

"Shut up, you damn fuckhole."

"Say that again and I'll be cutting off your little knot."

He got up, almost angry (of course he was the proud type that got offended by the _little knot_ ), and clearly trying to be dominant over both of them. Cameron got up a second later and was beside him before he could make his way towards Kelly.

She grabbed his shoulder with a hand and the back of his head with her other hand. After a few seconds of struggle, he was sitting again, his face pressed against the desk. His fighting against her was enough to displace his shirt and expose part of his shoulder. Not too much, just enough for the bite-mark to be visible. It was smaller like most Omega bites. Instead of the soft pink color that people like Kelly had, it was pale. So pale it almost shined against the rest of his skin. Medically broken bond. Cameron stopped touching him a second later, Kelly was pretty sure she saw an apology in the tip of her tongue before Cameron remembered their situation.

"You're so angry with them because your Omega rejected you."

It wasn't a fair accusation, Kelly almost could see the discomfort. Cameron was playing a role she didn't like but it made her effective. The thought _she's playing with him_ showed up in her mind in a way that made Cameron more interesting. Kelly noticed that Cameron was doing basically the same thing she did with the Beta woman. It felt almost like manipulation and it was fascinating. Kelly was almost sure Cameron did it with all the suspects, pulling the confession out of them. 

"You know nothing, Alpha lady, shut the fuck up."

"I know a bitter Alpha when I see one. All angry about something that is your fault."

"Shut up."

"Nah," she sat on the desk. "People don't like to break bonds, so you must have done your job terribly."

"Stop it."

"What? Your knot was too small? You couldn't satisfy their heat? You're just so annoying that the-"

He grabbed her collar and pulled her closer, the fact that they had almost the same height didn't help the man: "Shut up, you little bitch."

"You murdered a child out of spite for Omegas."

"No, I didn't."

"Another Omega you couldn't satisfy? So you just killed him?"

"Stop it," Kelly could smell his scent tainting the air around them with acid anger.

"What? It's almost funny that you murdered a kid because of your fragile Alphahood."

"That's not what happened."

"Yeah? Because you're clearly a man with fragile Alphahood, so fragile that a little kid could damage it enough to make you go over the edge."

He growled and pulled her away from the desk just to push against the wall: "Shut up, fucking bastard."

"I'm not the one irrationally angry."

"You don't know what she did to me!" He yelled at her face, Kelly almost could see how her whole body was working on not flinching. "Maybe I'm right about hating little walking fuckholes."

"Let me guess, she found a better Alpha?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Kelly had said it before and in pleasant situations (maybe she was a little bit of a brat who liked to push people and see what would happen). She was pretty sure Cameron had this kind of interaction (she wasn't a fool, there was no way Cameron didn't have a bunch of sexual partners), but this was different. The suspect only growled like an angry animal and grabbed her neck with both hands. 

Kelly saw red with the man trying to _kill_ Cameron for the second time.

It was worse when she noticed that Cameron was _paralyzed._ Somehow she looked smaller. Suddenly she wasn't really _there_ anymore. She didn't _fight_ him. Her body was locked, hands shaking slightly and the man pushed harder. His arms clearly flexing under his shirt when he put more and more and more pressure on her neck.

Before Kelly could plan how to do something about it (because trying to pull him away seemed to be the perfect way to make him hurt her even more), two other cops busted into the room. They quickly pulled the man away from Cameron. He screamed a stream of curses towards her while being pulled away from her.

A few seconds before she frowned and took a deeper breath, she still looked not really there.

"Cameron," she stepped closer and Cameron flinched back against the wall. "Hey, it's just me."

She said with the softest voice she could. Moving the calmest she could. Cameron was already on the edge enough. And it only made her _caring instincts_ start to kick in. She wanted to pull Cameron as close as possible and stop her hurting. Put her arms around the detective and let nobody else touch her.

"Cameron," she stepped closer. "Hey. Come with me," she offered her hand. "It's ok." 

Cameron blinked and stared at her hand for a moment before accepting it. Kelly held firmly, helping her to stop shaking. They started walking out and when they got into the elevator, Cameron used her other hand to hold onto Kelly's forearm.

"Hey," Cameron whispered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, you were hurt."

She nodded: "Where are we going?"

"My office. Or yours, if you want to."

"Mine is closer, we're two floors below."

"Ok," Kelly pressed the correspondent button. "Here we go."

* * *

Cameron sat on her couch and pulled her legs up, holding them and curling up as small as possible. She hid her face and was clearly shaking. Kelly sat beside her, hands on her arm. She had no idea why Cameron was this affected, but she wasn't judging. Not when she had a panic attack and _she_ wasn't even hurt (but she wasn't really admitting she had the panic attack to anyone). And like her reaction was rooted in something that happened years ago, she had the feeling that Cameron's reaction was also rooted in something that happened years ago.

 _Probably_ something related to the trauma she didn't want to talk about.

"Hey," Kelly said gently. "Cameron." Cameron held herself tighter. "Do you want to be alone?"

"N-no," she whispered.

"Ok, ok, I'll stay for as long as you want me."

She could see the bruises starting to form on her neck. Kelly wanted to beat the shit out of that man that hurt the girl _twice_ . She kept a hand on her shoulder and moved her other hand up and down her arm. She had no idea why she had a caring instinct if it couldn't tell her what to do. All she could do was stay there and wait. _You're supposed to know how to make someone feel better and all you can do is wait for her to tell you what you do._ It was almost infuriating.

Cameron moved again almost an hour later, turning her head towards Kelly. Her eyes looked tired, she looked _exhausted._ Small and young, but not in an adorable way. She looked small and young in a fragile way. Something that just flared up all those instincts. Kelly tucked a strand of hair that escaped from Cameron's ponytail. The detective held her arm and buried her nose on her wrist.

"You're smelling me?" Cameron nodded. "You can't get my scent from there."

"Worth tryin'."

"Right, right," Kelly giggled. "You really like my scent?"

"Told you that."

"You won't get anything on my wrist," Cameron nodded but kept her nose there. "Ok, come here."

Kelly opened her arms to call Cameron to all the cuddling she could give her, she sat back to be more comfortable than in her previous kneeling position. The detective took a moment before nodding and moving closer. She wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist and buried her face on her neck. Two deep breaths and she noticeably relax. Kelly hugged her back, she kept a hand between her shoulder blades and let the other move up and down slowly. 

"Whatcha doin'?" She sounded sleepy. 

"It's more comfortable if we lay down."

"I'm heavy."

"It's ok. Just come with me."

Cameron nodded against her. Kelly did her best to lay down comfortably. It was a bit hard with someone bigger than her like that, but she managed to. Cameron felt like a heavy warm blanket. The detective buried her face on Kelly's neck as much as she could. She relaxed even more, her arms held tighter around Kelly's waist and she was breathing slower and slower. 

_Oh, she's falling asleep_ , Kelly noticed. She ran her fingers through Cameron's hair, undoing her ponytail. Cameron's hair was really soft under her fingers. She noticed how soft it was previously, but it felt softer when Cameron was laying on top of her like that.

"Kelly," Cameron mumbled. 

"Yes?"

"You smell so good."

"Thanks."

"I really like it."

"Yeah?" Cameron nodded. "Is it helping?" She nodded again. "How are you feeling?"

"Weird," she whispered. "I… I didn't have one of these in a while."

"One of these?"

"Flashbacks," she whispered so low that Kelly only listened because they were close.

"Oh…"

"I'm talking too much."

"No, no. You can talk as much as you want."

"You're not my therapist."

"No, but I'm your friend."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Sorry for bothering you."

"You're not bothering me," Kelly moved her hand to her face, her jawline. "This flashback, it was because of the choking?"

She nodded: "It's stupid."

"No, it's not."

Cameron huffed. She tensed up when Kelly's fingers touched her neck. The detective moved down, hiding her face on Kelly's shoulder, and started to turn. Kelly frowned but followed her. She almost giggled when she noticed Cameron was putting herself in a little warm place between Kelly and the back of the couch. Kelly decided to keep a hand between her shoulder blades and placed her other hand on her waist. Cameron grabbed the back of her shirt tightly, her voice had a detached tone that was barely hiding how much it was hurting her to talk. 

"My sister didn't like it when I talked back. Slaps didn't work every time."

Kelly hugged her tighter: "Oh, dear."

"It's ok. It was a long time ago."

"Cameron, _no_."

Cameron let out a little grunt and held Kelly as tight as she could, pressing her face almost as if she was trying to disappear. She could feel how Cameron seemed to try to make herself smaller. She didn't want to think about how it seemed that Cameron was trying to make herself a smaller target.

"I'm sorry," Kelly whispered.

///

Kelly had a lot to think about.

Too much, to be honest, too much about Cameron. And she decided to have a couple of hard liquor shots. She didn't really know how to deal with all the new information she had about Cameron. She could close her eyes and clearly see Cameron with her bruised neck. And her curling up in pain. The barely hidden pain in her voice.

 _You wanted to know more about her,_ she told herself, _if there's pain there, you bear with her pain._ She drank another shot, it burned all the way down.

"Kelly?" Colin called her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she refilled her glass. "Everything is just fine."

"You're acting weird," he puts his arms around her shoulder and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I mean, you weren't in your office and you're smelling wrong."

"I'm fine, Colin."

"You're tense and drinking. Today was supposed to be Mitchell's first day back, right?" She nodded. "Something went wrong?"

"Sorta," she downed another shot and heard Colin sigh behind her. "That son of a bitch tried to choke her."

"Oh, that sounds bad."

"It _is_ bad."

What she was supposed to say? _Oh, yeah, I'm feeling terrible for the woman that I'm cheating on you with._ She didn't expect to feel so bad when she had to stop holding Cameron close. Hours holding the Alpha on her arms felt intimate in a way she didn't feel with anyone other than Colin. But also in a different way, comforting instead of being comforted. And when she comforted Colin, it was always with sex. Sometimes something quick, sometimes long and slow, and getting attached by the knot.

But holding him as she did with Cameron never really happened.

She put the glass down and turned, hugging Colin's waist and resting her forehead on his chest. The man held her a bit tighter, he kissed the top of her head and pushed his hands under her shirt. His hands were warm and comfortable against her skin. 

"Do you want to take a bath?"

"No, I… I just want to sleep."

"Ok, ok, I'll carry you, alright?"

She nodded and let Colin lift her in a bridal carry.

Having him taking care of her only made her feel more guilty about the whole situation. _Why are you doing this to him?_ The voice inside her head sounded like an angry growl, she curled up more on his chest and Colin held her tighter as a response. She hated that voice, how it reminded her of everything she hated about herself. The lies she was telling. Lying to Colin, to Kevin, to herself and maybe even to Cameron.

She couldn't look at Colin while he helped her to get undressed and then on her PJs. He helped her to get comfortable on the bed, under a fluff warm blanket, _don't think about how you'd love to be under a warm blanket with Cameron on your arms to comfort her._ Colin kissed her temple, making sure she's fully tucked in.

"I'll come back soon, ok?" 

She nodded, he kissed her again before leaving. She closed her eyes and tried to not think. To not see Cameron again and again, a loop between the stab-that-wasn't-really-a-stab and the suspect choking her and her all curled up and shaking on the couch. 

_Stop thinking about her._

_Stop thinking about her._

_Stop._

_Thinking._

_About._

_Her._

It was too hard to not overthink about all new things she knew now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason ~~that totally isn't to force them to share a bed or an excuse to write Cameron getting hurt with Kelly nursing her~~ I want to write them go undercover for a case. Maybe I'll write as a side-story, since the idea is in Cameron's POV, and then incorporate into this story.
> 
> Also, I did wrote a bit of Cameron's days as an illegal fighter, it's a bit whumpy and Arthur/Cameron pre-relationship: [it's for (our own) greater good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698796)


	9. lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly's hangover + guilt, an uncomfortable moment with Cameron. But also building lockdown again, a nice talk and cuddling that quickly escalated to some smut (featuring Cameron showing signs of her sub side and a light awakening of Kelly's dom side). And a bit of sweet morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long, I recently decided to blackout my bthb card this year and I'm focusing a lot on that.

Kelly sighed, pushing her face deeper into the pillow and her headache was like a hammer hitting her skull inside out. Maybe she drank a little bit too much. But she knew she couldn't be there all day like she wanted to, she had a job to do and even if she wanted to not move at all, she had to. Kelly groaned and lifted her head, she found a glass of water with aspirin beside it. And a little note from Colin, she sat up and read the note first, his messy handwriting saying _hope you get better, dear_. It made her smile a little bit and feel a morning dose of guilt, he left a note even if he was still at home. She took a couple of pills before getting up, feeling her body weighing down. 

She tried to not move too fast, not disturb her stomach. Kelly didn't drink that much in a couple of years and she sorta forgot how terrible her hangovers could be. Regret hit her like a truck, she was aware she _shouldn’t_ drink that way. _You're really with a hangover because of Cameron?_

~~Is it too early to say that she's in love with Cameron? Maybe. But we all know she is, right?~~

A cold shower made her feel better, a little bit less disgusting. With her head still hurting, she went after a cup of coffee to make her brain somewhat functional. Colin also gave her a small pile of pancakes and a cup of water. He was careful to be silent, respecting her pain, it was _another_ thing about him that she liked. 

"I can call them," he said with a soft voice. "I know how bad your hangovers can be."

"No, no, I’m fine. I have a small pile of reports to finish. But thank you."

He nodded. They ate in silence, she felt so _uncomfortable_ at the moment. There he was, taking care of her _again_ when she’s suffering because of Cameron. It wasn’t the detective’s fault, of course not. It was still painful to think that she’s hurting because of another alpha. Even if friendship could be a good excuse (and she thought that was why he was being so understanding of her), it felt a bit _too much_ to feel this way. It was too _deep_ for a friendship. (Feeling too much for anyone that wasn’t her alpha.) 

She finished eating, earning a happy proud smile from her husband and also a sweet forehead kiss. _He loves you, why are you doing this to him?_ She almost shook her head in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts, but she didn’t want to make her headache get worse. The pills barely started to affect and Kelly wasn’t in the mood to make things worse than they already are.

The ride to her job was silent, Colin’s scent in his car only made her headache worse, even if it _shouldn’t_. It should make her feel better, calmer, and comforted by his presence. She felt disgusted by her reaction to his scent (and how there was a little voice in her mind that was asking for another alpha scent). But Colin was all happily unaware of her internal conflict, putting his hand on her shoulder and on the back of her neck every time they stopped in a red light. It was more unsettling than comforting and she hated to feel it.

She _had_ to change this, fix this. _But you don’t want to stop fucking Cameron, do you?_ No, she answered herself, I don’t want to stop. _So how do you fix your mistakes when you don’t want to stop committing them?_ She had no idea. She had one idea, to be honest. 

"Colin?" She said when he stopped in the same spot he always stopped to let her out.

"Yes, baby."

"I… I’ve been thinking… maybe I- I want to spend a heat with you," _do you really want it?_ "No babymaking, tho."

"Oh, alright," he nodded and looked _happy_ and _enthusiastic_. "When?"

"This weekend, maybe, if I don’t get into another case."

"Alright, yeah, sure."

He kissed and tasted like happiness, she knew he had been waiting for it for so long. And she knew she was giving it to him just because she was trying to fix something she was doing. But maybe it could work. Colin gave her a last forehead kiss before she left his car.

She got into the building, a part of her wanting to take back the request. The other part of her wanted to save this relationship, insisting she should ‘break-up’ with Cameron to the despise of the rest of her, that rest that enjoyed being fucked by the young alpha.

She fell on her couch, feeling exhausted even if her day didn’t even start and she was already having a terrible day. She knew that her headache was going to last all day, maybe a couple of days. _Nice times to have a fucking migraine_. She sighed and pressed her face in her hands, with zero motivation to do some paperwork or any paperwork at all.

A knock on the door took her out of the road of misery, she looked between her fingers to find Cameron on her door.

"Hey, doc," Kelly just offered a weak no. "Are you ok?" 

"Hangover." 

"Oh, ok," she nodded and looked uncomfortable, _of course she looks uncomfortable, you dumbass._ "Do you need help with your reports?"

"No, not really."

"Ok, good, I'll see you around."

 _That_ managed to be way too awkward. How that five-seconds talk managed to be more awkward than any other of their interactions. And uncomfortable. Drinking beers together was a thing, simple, sweet, and nice. She’s too grown up to get drunk by drinking only beer. But a hangover meant she drank enough to be drunk. And she was sure Cameron wasn’t a big fan of drunk people, even if Kelly wasn’t drunk at the moment, it probably didn’t bring the best memories.

 _You’re going to destroy all of you if you keep doing this,_ the intrusive thought burned through her brain like a red-hot knife cutting her, _why did you believe you wouldn’t break everything you put your hands on? Including her._

* * *

She lived her whole life in that city and Kelly still wasn’t that used to those storms that force building to lockdown.

Kelly groaned, _another_ night locked in her office wasn't in her plans. Not when in the last time she was in a similar situation, _things_ happened _._ Not when Cameron was still acting weird like that, she avoided Kelly all day. She came once during lunchtime to check on Kelly’s state, seemed to want to say something but ended up nodding and disappearing again. 

_She avoided you for a few hours and you’re already like this? When_ you _avoided her for_ months _?_ ~~Enfim, a hipocrisia.~~

She reorganized her pile of paperwork for the fifth time, her head still hurt, but not that much anymore. Or she just got used to it, partially, at least. She finished a couple of pages. But Kelly couldn’t say she had a productive day. She was far from being truly productive, to be honest. Even drinking cup of coffee after cup of coffee to keep herself awake. Worked in keeping her awake, but she couldn’t focus - _thinking too much about the alpha she shouldn’t be thinking_ \- and didn’t help that much with the hangover. Not that she was surprised that caffeine didn’t help that much.

Kelly kept trying to work, even if she knew she wouldn’t make any real progress. She gave up after a while.

She turned and turned on her couch for two hours, unable to sleep. Kelly groaned and sat up, not sure why she couldn't sleep. Maybe she knew, to be honest, she couldn't stop thinking about Cameron. What was quite _stupid_ because, well, _Cameron wasn't her alpha, just her friend, and why it bothered her so much?_ She thought about calling Colin, even if it was almost midnight. She knew he wouldn't be mad at her if she needed so comfort, being alone and she was aware of how Colin didn't like to leave her alone _despite_ his constant trips.

But she decided to not call the alpha. 

She got up and decided to take a walk. Not that there were many places to go walk in a locked building. But it was better than being stuck in her office when she couldn't fall asleep. She grabbed her phone before leaving the office without a destiny in mind, entering the elevator. She would go to Hannah, but the alpha was smarter this time and left when the storm started to get worse.

 _I'm not leaving my omega alone again,_ she said before she left. That was probably the last week that Hannah would go to work before getting her alpha-parent leaving. Kelly wasn't happy about being alone, since Hannah was the only person that worked there that was really her friend, but she also knew that Hannah was _that_ kind of alpha. Kelly thought that Cameron would probably be like that too, the stay at home alpha.

She almost collided with a guard while distracted by thinking about Cameron being a stay at home alpha. The guard was pale, seemed quite scared and she frowned. That wasn’t the best thing to look at in a lockdown building. 

"Are you ok?" She asked the man.

"Uh, yes," he cleaned his throat. "I just, uh, got spooked."

"By what?"

"Someone in the morgue. I thought all the doctors were in their offices."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I thought there was a corpse sitting there for a hot minute."

"Sorry about that. They told you the reason they're there?"

"No, just said _sorry_ and stayed there. Y'all doctors are just crazy sometimes."

"Maybe. I'll talk to them."

The guard nodded. All the doctors were supposed to be in their offices. The only people meant to not be in an office during the night was the security guard – and the dead. The morgue seemed quite creepy during the night, all lights turned off 

"Hey there," she called.

"Hey, doc," she turned In the direction of the voice to find Cameron almost right beside her, she probably was ready to leave. _That_ was pretty scary. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check why whoever is here isn't in their office. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I don't have an office in this building."

"But the _morgue_? You almost gave a heart attack to a guard."

"There's a place to sit."

"Jesus… you don't need to stay in the morgue just to avoid me."

"I'm not- I'm not _avoiding_ you."

"Cameron."

"I'm not. I'm just… I'm not."

"Honesty promise, remember?"

"It was supposed to help me," she said in a tone that was definitely only for herself. "Can we… not talk here?"

"We can go to my office if it's not too much."

"Ok."

Cameron follows her silently. The detective's steps are quieter than expected for someone wearing heavy boots, Kelly thought that maybe it was part of her training. Or maybe it was just how Cameron walked, all calm and quiet. They didn't say anything during the elevator ride and Kelly closed the door behind them after they got into the office. Kelly sat down on the couch and patted the space beside her as an invitation. Cameron hesitated for a moment but sat there anyway. 

She seemed to be trying to look as small as she could. And it was in the limit between cute and worrisome. 

"How’s your hangover?" Cameron asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"It’s fine… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn’t."

"Cameron," the alpha crossed her arms. "Cameron, come on," she put a hand on Cameron’s back, between her shoulder blades. "You don’t have to lie."

"I… I’m not lying."

Kelly nodded and kept her hand on Cameron, who seemed to relax a little bit under her touch. It was satisfying if Kelly was being sincere. She scooted closer, but slow enough to give Cameron time enough to move away. But Cameron didn’t move away. It took her a second, but she laid her head in Kelly’s shoulder. The doctor turned her head, letting her nose pressed against her hair. Even if her shampoo was neutral, Kelly liked the scent. She hugged Cameron, who hugged her waist in response.

_It shouldn’t feel so good._

"So you like cuddling," Kelly said.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I like cuddling."

"You’re so cute," Cameron blushed, _she’s so cute, oh god, precious girl_.

"I..." she pressed her face against Kelly’s shoulder. "Remember I said you confuse me?"

"Yes."

"So… you also scare me."

"What? _How_?" Kelly frowned. "I’m half your size."

"You’re no- it’s- that’s not how it works. I’m not really talking about the physical side."

"Care to explain?"

"I… I don't know you. I don't know you and for some reason I- for some reason I feel safe with you."

"Oh."

She said softly, not expecting _this_ . She didn't even need to know the whole story to feel that this _I feel safe with you_ had a lot of meaning. Maybe more meaning than it should, Kelly was sure that every new interaction with Cameron made her know a little new thing. Of course she was happy to know new things, they only kept making Cameron more and more interesting. And also made her more and more curious about what was the whole story. But she didn't need to know to understand why this could be scary. 

They didn't know each other and they shouldn't feel safe with each other. 

"If it helps," Kelly said, the best soothing voice she could muster. "I don't know you either and I feel safe with you." 

"You shouldn't."

"I know." 

"Good." 

"It's ok."

"Not really."

"It _will_ be ok."

Cameron sighed and nodded, pressing her face even more against Kelly’s neck now, taking deep breaths. How much Cameron seemed to enjoy her scent probably would be a constant surprise. A pleasant surprise, even if Kelly was a bit too proud to admit how much she liked to have someone that liked her scent. Colin liked, surely, no amount of love can make someone support a scent they don't like, but with Cameron it was _different._ There was something special about her that Kelly couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Something that was pulling her closer to the detective in a way she shouldn't want to be. Kelly readjusted her position on the sofa, not needing to say anything for Cameron to adapt herself too, curling up better against Kelly like a puppy trying to get all the warm cuddles from its mother. She thought it was _adorable_. 

The only problem of that moment was that Cameron managed to press her nose against a quite sensitive spot. She noticed how Cameron breathed through her nose, so warm air kept hitting her and she could feel arousal starting to make itself known between her legs. 

"Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"I… I'm very sensitive there."

"Oh…" Cameron moved her head back. " _Oh_."

She moved back to her previous position, the tip of her nose tracing a line before placing a kiss on her neck. Kelly almost moaned with this touch. And couldn't hold back the sound when she felt the tip of Cameron's tongue touch when she licked her lips before kissing again.

" _Cameron_ ," she groaned. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Cameron kept kissing and licking her neck, Kelly wanted her to bite and suck. Leave marks, letting people know Cameron was there. _You plan to spend a heat with your alpha and you’re here, fucking with her?_ She ignored the words, she was getting annoyed by those stupid thoughts. 

"Lay on your back, please?"

Her voice was hoarse, sounding deeper than usual, not in a _commanding_ way, in a _needy_ way. Kelly nodded, all ready to do whatever Cameron wanted her to. She wasn't sure what to expect, just following the actions. The detective moved closer, a knee on each side of her hips and back to kiss and lick her neck.

Cameron was straddling her lap and Kelly's brain was fucking _short-circuiting_ . Nobody was on her lap for _at least_ eight years and she forgot how it made her feel. Or it was just the effect Cameron had over her. Maybe it was bold, but she decided to move her hand under Cameron's jacket then she grabbed the back of the detective's shirt and pulled up until it was free from her pants. And then snaked her hands under the fabric, and groaned a bit when she noticed there was a second layer. But she pushed under the undershirt too, her fingertips finding the lines of the scratches she caused on her.

Kelly kept a hand on the small of her back and moved her other hand down, grabbing a good fistful of her butt. For an alpha, Cameron had a _very nice_ ass, all firm and round, it was great to squeeze. She pulled the alpha closer, earning a deep moan from her that made her even wetter. But also made her want to touch Cameron, maybe push the detective against the couch and watch how far she can go.

 ~~Cameron's submissive bottom side is showing, finally, and waking Kelly's dominant top side in the process~~.

She almost whined when Cameron moved back. The detective took off her jacket, putting it on the back of the couch. Her face was red, she could see the blush covering her neck down her collar. She was breathing fast, the bulge on her pants letting Kelly know she was as turned on as her. Kelly sat up, moved her hands to Cameron's front, one still under her shirt, and palming her erection with her other hand. It was Kelly's turn to kiss and lick a neck, and also bite because she was being _bold_. If she couldn't be marked, Cameron could. She put her hands on Kelly's shoulders.

She liked how Cameron was able to stay still and let Kelly set the pace of her touches. Kelly moved her hands up Cameron’s front and held the button on her collar. She waited a moment, the detective nodded. The omega’s fingers were almost shaking while she opened each button. She knew she wouldn’t find any skin, but still… she was _undressing_ the alpha. The alpha that was on her lap, her brain was still short-circuiting by that fact.

For her pleasant surprise, Cameron’s undershirt was tight and with short sleeves. It was tight enough that she could see her fucking _abs_. And her broad shoulders and strong arms filled the shirt with some good alpha muscles. Kelly didn’t even try to pretend that she wasn’t thirsting over this woman. She ran her hands up Cameron’s arms, the smooth warm skin that hid raw power.

 _You could hold me against a wall and wreck me like a good slut_ , she thought, feeling her clit throbbing just with the thought of Cameron using her strength to fuck her boneless.

"Do you have them elsewhere?" She asked, her fingers tracing one of the tattoos on Cameron's arm.

"A few, maybe one day I'll show you."

"Please do."

She kissed Cameron, moving her hands up and down her arms, happy to have more exposed skin to touch. More body to explore and admire. She would kill to take all the clothes, but if Cameron wasn't comfortable, she wouldn't try to force her. As a treat, she did the job of getting rid of her blouse and bra, Cameron sighed and moved her hands down her back. Kelly couldn't say she didn't like how large those hands were and how much skin they could touch. Kelly left more bite marks and hickeys on Cameron's neck.

 _I've been here, you're mine._ (Even if she knew she shouldn't be possessive over an alpha that wasn't _her_ alpha.) 

She didn't stop her attack on her second favorite part of Cameron's body while moving her hands to her belt. She opened it, doing the same with the button of her pants, and pushed the fly down. Due to the position, she didn't manage to pull her pants down that much. Barely did, actually, but enough to touch her. She didn't want to tease too much, she just traced Cameron's bulge a couple of times, pressing down the wet spot that made Cameron hiss with the pressure on her sensitive glans. Kelly doesn't waste time in it, she pulled down the briefs (it was another cat-themed boxers) and set the alpha's cock free. 

"It's your turn to lay down."

Cameron nodded, Kelly gave her space to lay on the couch. It was almost too small for her. Kelly sat on her tights, she pulled the pants and briefs a couple of inches down to give herself more space. She touched what she could of Cameron's tights, happy with how sensitive she was, moaning under her, her cock twitching, and the pre-cum was the lube Kelly needed. Kelly wrapped her right hand around that hard smooth shaft, moving up and down, her thumb pressing the slit for a moment before going down and giving a light squeeze on her knot.

"Hm… how sensitive are _these_?" She asked, her left hand gently cupping Cameron's balls.

"Very," she sounded so breathless, a jolt of pride made Kelly smirk.

"Tell me if it's too much, ok?"

"Ok."

Cameron had mentioned she liked pain, Kelly wanted to test the claim. Her right hand stayed still, just holding Cameron's cock in place, she pushed up slightly to give her the best view. Female alphas were softer and smoother, there was a reason for Kelly to have more female alphas than male alphas in her body count. Cameron didn't need to be pinned down and given the order to stay still while Kelly made some exploration. Hot and heavy, full of alpha cum. Kelly could imagine how it would like when Cameron was in rut. Tense, and swollen, probably with the skin red and burning like in a fever, in desperate need of breeding.

Kelly tentatively squeezed, Cameron groaned and for Kelly's delight, some more pre-cum leaked and covered her fingers. She liked how responsive Cameron was. She kept the same pressure here and moved her right hand, slow long strokes and she enjoyed how _long_ her motions had to be, letting her thumb mobe over her glans every three of four strokes. She squeezed a bit tighter, she smirked when Cameron closed her hand in a fist and bit the back of her hand to muffle her moans. Her head thrown back, showing how her neck was slick with both saliva and sweat, and also covered in recent bite marks and hickeys. 

_Mine_ , she thought. _All mine_.

She squeezed harder, could feel how her pretty smooth (and _cute_ ) balls throbbing, twitching under her fingers. She picked up the pace in her right hand, those years of college gave her some nice blowjob _and_ handjob skills. As much as she wanted to jump on Cameron's lap and ride her for the next hour, she also wanted to watch her face as she came undone under Kelly's hands. The doctor was impressed by how much pressure she could take without asking Kelly to stop, she increased the force of her grip and twisted. It was fascinating to watch how Cameron's hips moved upwards before she controlled herself.

"K-Kelly."

"Want me to stop?"

"No, just- fuck, just _harder_."

She twisted again: "This?"

"Yes, yes, _please_."

That was _beautiful_ . She was biting the back of her hand again, her other hand holding onto the back of the couch. Kelly kept the same rhythm with her right hand, she could feel how _close_ Cameron was. While she squeezed and twisted and tugged Cameron's balls. 

"Let go, Cameron," she said, her voice sounded a bit deeper than usual with how aroused she was. "Cum for me, baby."

A particularly hard tug pushed Cameron over the edge. It was a nice cumshot in Kelly's opinion. Most of it fell on Kelly's hand and her crotch, but drops also made its way to Cameron's lower belly and Kelly's chest.

"That's a mess," Kelly said.

"Sorry," Cameron whispered sheepishly.

"Don't worry," Kelly leaned in and kissed her. "I can clean it up."

Cameron looked cute when she was all flustered like that. Kelly started by cleaning her hand first, licking every drop of cum without breaking eye contact. With her forefinger and middle finger, she collected the drops that fell on her chest. Cameron licked her lips and went back to biting the back of her hand when Kelly leaned down. She started on Cameron's lower belly, she could say she liked how toned Cameron's body was. She moved to her crotch and making sure it was all clean before she went to her favorite spot. After all the squeezing and tugging, Cameron was even more sensitive, so Kelly made sure that her touches were gentle, her tongue almost relaxed. And if Cameron wouldn't push her knot into Kelly, Kelly was going to taste it. Cameron huffed and groaned when Kelly licked her knot. She didn't have time to get softer, Kelly licked up her shaft, gladly taking what was left of cum. 

"Wanna keep going?" Cameron nodded. "Good."

Kelly got out of the couch, still wearing her pants and shoes. Not surprised by how her panties were wet, she was almost dripping and feeling painfully by this whole situation. She was back on the couch, straddling Cameron with a knee on each side of her hips.

"Kelly-"

"Trust me."

Cameron nodded. Kelly was sure she should have got the condom before getting back to the couch, but it was already too late. Kelly lowered her body but letting Cameron's cockhead slide between her folds and press against the underside of her sensitive clit. Cameron whispered a soft _oh_ when she realized what Kelly was doing. She visibly relaxed, watching Kelly slowly humping her. Kelly leaned in to kiss her, moaning during the kiss, _finally_ getting the friction she craved so much. Kelly needed some self-control to not simply line up and sank on her.

"Kelly," Cameron whispered.

" _Fuck me_."

"Do you have protection?"

"Suppressants." 

"Kelly."

She wanted, almost _needed_ Cameron to fuck her raw: "Ok, I'll get it."

"Thank you."

It was almost painful to stay away from her at this point. [That dominant waking side goes back dormant as soon as Cameron's cock is close enough to her pussy.] Kelly didn't want to move away, but she knew that if she didn't get the condoms, she wouldn't get the dick inside. The minute she took to find the package felt like a small eternity. She gave it to Cameron and locked the door before going back to her place on the couch, sitting on her tights again, looking at how _shiny_ her cock was, covered with Kelly's slick. She watched as Cameron finished unrolling the condom, even if it was her size, she had to unroll all of it and Kelly wondered how wearing Colin's size worked. _He_ had to almost unroll all the way to cover every inch of his cock.

"Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"You're huge."

"Uh… thanks?"

"How did you manage to wear a smaller size?"

She turned the single package on her fingers, so Kelly could see the back of it, she couldn't read it tho: "These can take a half-knot, so they do fit the next size."

" _That's_ why they're so fucking expensive."

"Yes. They also can take around three loads. So, yes, they're expensive. You didn't read the packs?"

"No. It's just the only brand Colin accepts to wear."

"Picky boy," Kelly laughed, _how do you feel comfortable to be like_ this _and laugh?_ "Any other questions?"

"No, can I…?"

"Come here."

Kelly happily did. She put her hands on Cameron's chest, since Cameron put a hand on her hip and used her other hand to hold herself in place. Kelly sat slowly, being _deliciously_ filled by her _favorite_ alpha cock. Cameron didn't need much force to stop Kelly from sinking all the way. She stayed still for a moment, waiting for her body to be used to the stretch enough to move. Maybe part of her was _addicted_ to the way that Cameron's cock parted the way into her.

Kelly started to move slowly, lifting her body an inch before sinking again. As much as she liked the slow fucking, to pull out until only the tip was still inside her before being impaled again, she was _painfully_ turned on. Too hot and bothered to wait, to go slow. So she started to ride Cameron for dear life, bouncing up and down, the alpha's strong hands holding her hips to keep Kelly out of her knot.

Kelly shamelessly moved a hand to between her legs, fingers playing with her clit. Swollen and sensitive under her soft pads, too sensitive to be touched directly, so she touched around in firm circles. Avoiding getting Cameron's knot inside her only got harder, but the alpha was strong enough to keep that small distance between the hungry hole and bottoming out. Her orgasm hit her _hard_ , a small explosion inside her, desperately clenching around Cameron. 

She knew Cameron didn't cum yet, the woman waited a moment before pushing Kelly up, making sure only the tip was inside the omega. Cameron kept her still, Kelly could feel that her hands were holding her with the strength that was borderline enough to bruise. Kelly held onto her wrists when Cameron started to move, pounding into her from underneath her. Her cock sliding in and out in smooth motions, hitting every sweet spot inside Kelly. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, alpha_ , she bit the tip of her tongue to not moan those words, _yes, alpha, fuck me like your little slut._

But she didn't need to ask, to say anything, Cameron was already fucking her like a little slut. Her movements quickly became erratic, Cameron grunted and had an adorable frown on her face while she focused on keeping a pace. Kelly bent forward and kissed her, Cameron hugged her, pulling her close against her. She kept a hand on her back, moved the other to the back of Kelly's neck and kept fucking her. Moving like a fucking piston, powerful deep thrusts, the hand on Kelly's back moved to between them. Not slowing down when her fingers touched her clit, masturbating Kelly, careful to not touch directly.

Kelly didn't need much to come again, still sensitive and partially riding her previous orgasm high. And Kelly's orgasm was enough to push Cameron, the alpha moaned during the kiss. She offered a few shallow slow thrusts while both came down from their orgasms. Cameron waited for a few moments, Kelly could feel her starting to get soft, before pulling out. Kelly sighed and knelt back.

While Cameron tucked herself back on her briefs and closed her pants after taking off the condom, Kelly decided to grab her button-up shirt. She could get back into her clothes, but she wanted to stay close. Cameron frowned, looking at her while Kelly put on the shirt. It was longer than she noticed, easily passing the mid of her tights and covering her hands.

"It's ok?" Kelly asked.

"Yes."

"You're not sleeping on the floor."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

Kelly woke up feeling so _warm_ and _comfortable._ She opened her eyes and found herself in a different position than when she went to sleep. But she wasn't complaining to have Cameron on her arms. During those sleeping hours, the alpha ended up turning them to their side and she was tucked between Kelly and the back of the couch. Her arms around Kelly's waist and her face hid on Kelly's chest. One of Cameron's legs was between Kelly's, she looked all relaxed and calm during her sleep.

They were in this position for just the second time and Kelly was already addicted to this. 

( _You shouldn't feel like this, you shouldn't want to get used to this. You have Colin, remember?_ He _is your alpha,_ he _is your mate._ He _is all you need, all you want. You're feeling these things. You know she doesn't feel that much for you._ )

Kelly kissed the top of her head, her movement made Cameron groan almost noiseless and press her face even more against Kelly. A minute passed before she sighed and hugged Kelly a little tighter. It was a nice indication of Cameron waking up.

"Good morning," Kelly whispered.

"Hm," the way she nuzzled onto Kelly's chest was so _cute_. 

"Comfy?" She nodded. "We can stay like this for a while."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You did say you like cuddling."

"Oh," she moved her face up, and her whole body just enough to nuzzle Kelly's neck. "You smell so good."

"I'm starting to believe you have a scent kink," she said jokingly, letting her finger dig into her soft hair.

"I may have," she answered in the same joking voice. "I may have a small list."

Kelly wouldn't doubt: "You really like notetaking."

"Yes, they're great. You should try them!"

"I'll think about it. Now, shh, I wanna take a nap."

"You just woke up?"

"Nap time."

Cameron giggled but didn't complain, she just made herself as comfortable as she could be. And Kelly felt quite comfortable in this position. Would be more comfortable in a bed, she knew it, but on the couch was enough for now. It should be enough, to be honest, because her mind wouldn't stop reminding her that _Colin_ was her alpha, not Cameron. That she would spend a heat with _Colin_ , not Cameron. 

Her mind just kept saying this while her body kept wanting another thing. Reacting so positively to Cameron's whole existence. When would Colin be like that? Curled up against her, cuddling almost like the small spoon. It felt like Cameron was showing how safe and comfortable she felt with her.

And Kelly felt all safe and comfortable too, the protective and caring side of her instincts more than happy to have someone in her arms like this. It was dangerous, it was too much, she thought that maybe Cameron knew. But maybe Kelly was too selfish to make it stop.

_You're gonna break everything you touch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will have a new case that probably will lead to the undercover idea. or will it have the heat? not sure if anyone wants to read Kelly/Colin smut.


	10. cruel darkness embrace me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have: a little bit of Kelly's heat (alternatively title "but he wasn't Cameron"), wet dream to compensate for the smutty Kelly/Colin scene. Post-heat sadness, Cameron is precious. A new case, tw there for rape mention and a form of genitalia mutilation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the chapter title is just the title of the song I'm listening to while posting this. Couldn't find a better one

Heats have always been  _ exhaustive _ . But Kelly didn't expect it to be even more exhausting when spending it with Colin. 

Yes, he  _ is _ a good alpha. And he has been waiting for this for  _ years  _ and she knew he would try his best. Give her the most perfect heat experience, maybe to prove to her she didn't have anything to fear and could spend more heats with him. To make her know that she should spend heats with him. She knew it was more than natural for her mate to want to make sure she knew they could spend cycles together. So he was careful, more careful than he's when they have regular sex. Almost like he was making sure there was no possibility that he was hurting her. 

_ But _ …

But he wasn't Cameron. 

His kisses were gentle, sweet, she couldn't when it stopped her from moaning the wrong name. He didn't fuck her as you'd expect of an alpha. Hard, fast, the "proper" way of fucking an omega.  _ No _ , he was calm. And going slow and deep. Almost like they were making love - they  _ were _ doing it in his perspective. Physically it was quite pleasurable. It was safe and warm, she felt loved and it hurt. It didn't matter how much she kept focusing on him, thinking about him and trying just to feel him, her brain kept wandering off. Kept falling off the line. It felt like her body only enjoyed it for no reason other than  _ he's an alpha and I'm in heat,  _ while it should be  _ it's my alpha, it's my mate.  _

Kelly knew how alphas can reinforce their 'ownership' via biting over the mating bite, not hard enough to bleed, just to leave a mark. To bruise and to hurt for a few days. Some of them like to do it  _ every  _ heat, usually when knotting their mate. But knowing Colin, she knew he would  _ never  _ do it unless she asked him. Only if she begged in a way she didn't even  _ know _ how to beg.

Because he was a good alpha.

_ But he wasn't Cameron.  _

But she insisted. He denied and filled condom after condom, knotted her again and again. And cuddled. And kept her well-fed and hydrated – even if she was like most omegas who never really get too lost in their heat, still… she did appreciate him for doing it. Even being aware and self-conscious, Kelly shamelessly would straight up not take a shower during her whole heat, just…nasty. But not uncommon at all. It was a nice change that he was there and made sure she was clean. Every time, as soon as his knot has fully deflated, he picked her up and went to the bathroom. Quick showers, yes, but way less nasty than her usual. He made sure she was all clean and smelling good. 

She almost cried when she  _ finally  _ convinced him. Probably because he could smell the peak of her pheromones, even if it was only a few hours into the second day instead of the usual third, even fourth, day. 

Colin was still as gentle as he could. Even if he could easily be all rough and aggressive. She was his  _ mate  _ and was in the  _ peak  _ of her heat, he has no actual reason to worry about hurting her. Colin gently guided her into the position, even if  _ presenting  _ like that was carved into an omega's DNA and it's a craving of them when they're in the peak of their heat. He kissed down her back, still wet from the shower. He ate her out  _ softly _ , his tongue all tender while touching her oversensitive, swollen and red, pussy. Pushing his tongue into her gaping and leaking hole. Then he kissed up her neck again, offering little bites too and giving attention to the back of her neck. A respectful attention, exposing her neck like that was considered the biggest sign of trust. A bite there was the second most effective way of making an omega completely obedient and submissive, only losing to the alpha voice.

But it was Colin. 

He wouldn't use the alpha voice unless she was hurting herself in some way. He wouldn't bite the back of her neck. 

He made sure the condom was in place before penetrating again. It was a sweet relief. ( _ Maybe _ not sweet enough because it was just Colin, he was good but he wasn't Cameron.) He held her closer, his solid warm chest pressed against her back. Colin moved slow, barely pulling an inch out before pushing back in. He kissed all over her neck and shoulders without changing his pace. Kelly held onto the pillow and bit into it, more to avoid moaning the wrong name than on how good it felt, but he seemed to assume it was for how good it felt and kept doing his job well enough.

_ Don't think about anything other than Collin. _

_ Just Colin. _

_ There's nobody else to think about. _

She kept forcing his name into her mind while he sank his teeth onto her shoulder, right where the mating bite mark was, just hard enough to leave a bruise. (That made her brain immediately think  _ Cameron will see it _ . It also made her brain fantasize for a second about  _ Cameron  _ being the alpha mounting her and doing it, it was enough to push her over the edge.) He kept his mouth latched onto her flesh while cumming and letting his knot swell and lock them together again.

They stayed in the same position for a few seconds, coming back from their joined high.

Colin waited for another few seconds before moving again, making them lay on their side. Hugging Kelly for dear life, pressing his nose against her scent gland. She was glad he decided to take a suppressant shot, she was almost sure that she couldn't really deal with Colin in rut.

_ Because he wasn't Cameron. _

* * *

_ Kelly can't say she's surprised by this dream.  _

_ She's laying on her front, her arms pulled behind her back and wrists bound together. She's all exposed, like expected of an omega in a presenting position. She's sweating despite being naked, she can feel how wet she is. Dripping, causing a growing wet spot on her bed with the excess of heat slick. Her heat scent is covered by Cameron's scent, a scent that clouds her thoughts and makes her clench hard around nothing. Dream-Cameron's scent is stronger than Real-Life-Cameron.  _

_ (Even if Colin could satisfy her – in theory, any alpha could satisfy an omega in heat.  _ **_Anyone_ ** _ could satisfy an omega in heat. Alphas are the ones having problems to be satisfied during their cycles. Even if Colin did his job,  _ **_he isn't Cameron_ ** _.) _

_ "There you are," Dream-Cameron's voice is harsher and deeper, borderline alpha voice. "All wet for me, doctor?"  _

_ "Y-yes, alpha," Dream-Cameron doesn't seem to be bothered by being called alpha. _

_ "Good, good," she walks closer, Kelly feels the dip of the mattress when Dream-Cameron kneels on the bed. "That looks like a very needy little pussy."  _

_ She pushes three fingers into Kelly's dripping hole, sliding easily and making her moan loudly with the sudden intrusion. She curls her fingers, rubbing her G-spot and Kelly's whole body shivers. The omega almost cries when Cameron pulls her fingers out. The detective kneels behind her, but doesn't go directly to the point. She uses her hands to hold onto Kelly's ass and dives in her pussy, licking everywhere her tongue reaches and also pushing her tongue into her hole. (Would Real-Life-Cameron like her taste during heat?) Cameron's moan against her makes Kelly almost cum. _

_ It doesn't last long. Dream-Cameron never messes around, she wastes no time before having herself inside Kelly.  _

_ She hears Dream-Cameron undoing her belt, it almost echoes around the bedroom. A few moments later, the alpha's right hand holds her hip and a second later she feels her warm cockhead on her pussy. She teases a little bit, letting her cockhead push on the underside of Kelly's swollen clit. But she really isn't there to waste time and lines up, she slides into Kelly's needy pussy in one smooth motion. The tip hits her cervix almost hard enough to hurt, but the heat makes it feel so good. It means the alpha is deep, that she would cum right into her womb and knot her and satisfy those breeding needs. _

_ Dream-Cameron waits for a moment, letting Kelly get used to her length and girth – a little bigger than Colin and enough to make Kelly's pussy burn in the first thrust. She clenches around the alpha's shaft, moving her hips in hopes that it'll make Dream-Cameron move. _

_ "Calm down," she whispers. "Be a good little omega for me and I'll breed and knot you as many times as you want me to." _

_ "Alpha, please," she is ready to beg for Dream-Cameron to just pound her. "Alpha." _

_ "It's ok, omega, I'll take good care of you." _

_ Dream-Cameron holds her hips firmly, keeping her steady, and pulls halfway out before slamming back in. Her whole body feels warmer when Dream-Cameron's cock is deep into her. And a little colder when she pulls out.  _

_ "Gonna fill you up," she growls on Kelly's ear. "Get you all round with my pups." _

* * *

_ Shorter heats usually indicate a pseudo-heat due to early pregnancy, initial symptoms of omega's menopause, or an incompatibility with the alpha they're having sex with.  _

Kelly closed her laptop, frustrated, none of these options were good. She's almost sure the first two aren't likely. Even if Colin prefers to go raw, her suppressants are quite effective, thank you very much. And Cameron used protection every time they fucked. Kelly wasn't old enough for the omega's menopause –  _ but  _ that was the better option. The safer option. 

No more heats would always be a better option than pregnancy or incompatibility.

She doesn't want a pup.

And doesn't want to be incompatible with the alpha she has been mated for years. 

As much of a problem that a shorter heat could be, she didn't complain. It was less time of discomfort, but more time of thinking. The animalistic omega part of her hated that it was so short, and that Colin had to travel immediately.  _ Something  _ happened to his omega friend – a friend that even if they weren't Colin's secret second family with seven pups, they were a problem considering what they seemed to have done. But at least she didn't have to justify, she didn't know  _ how  _ to justify. And she knew Colin enough to know that he wouldn't want to have a serious long and important conversation over the phone.

Kelly finished her coffee, alone in her office and trying her best to not let her thoughts drift towards Cameron. 

Speaking of the devil, the aforementioned detective knocked on her door. Two coffee cups in her hands and she somehow looked both cute and hot wearing a trench coat. Maybe the cuteness was coming a lot from the fact that she was carrying a backpack too. 

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," she looked at the detective between her fingers. "Just stress, no hangover. I don't have an alcohol problem."

"Oh, ok," she nodded. "Do you need anything? I brought you coffee. And I also have snacks."

"Not really…" she sighed, "Can you stay here a little bit?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Come in, kick the door close, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

Cameron did, she gave Kelly her coffee and put her cup on the table. She sat in the chair with her backpack on her lap. From the backpack, she took a whole ass meal. Chocolate, chips, sandwiches and pie. Also plastic disposable plates and forks. Kelly frowned, having no idea why Cameron brought a small picnic to her.

"You said Colin had to travel sooner," she explained, organizing the food in a small space. "So I brought you some comfort food."

"I- comfort food? Because my husband had to travel?" 

"Comfort food because your alpha didn't stay with you as he should, especially being your first heat with him."

"It's… it was my first heat with an alpha in general."

"Oh," she seemed surprised, Kelly thought it was understandable. Most mated omegas of her age not only spent multiple heats with their partners, but they were also at least  _ planning  _ to have a baby. "I should have brought ice cream too then, it's the ultimate comfort food."

Kelly giggled: "You're so cute," Cameron looked down and blushed. Kelly took the pie. "Why did you learn baking?"

"My first therapist said I should get a hobby that wasn't reading my father's notes," she carefully started to break a chocolate bar into smaller pieces, making a small pile on her plate. "So I chose baking. Some recipes need precision and attention, it helped a lot."

"Oh…" Kelly nodded. "I didn't know about that… that you see a therapist."

"Trauma™, Kelly. Also, I work with murders, therapy is very useful. You should try it."

"No, thank you."

"You look like you need something anyway," she ate a piece of her chocolate. "Do you want a hug?" Cameron offered, Kelly hesitated.

"Yes."

"Good, come here."

Cameron got up with her arms open as an invitation. Kelly went to her, hugged her waist and buried her face into Cameron's chest. She noticed how nice the alpha's ass was, she also noticed how nice the alpha's boobs were too. Cameron hugged her shoulders, her arms were like a heavy warm blanket and it made Kelly want to curl up on her chest and stay there for hours. Now that she knew Cameron liked cuddling, it was just…  _ one more reason  _ that made Cameron be the perfect alpha.

( _ I should have met her before. _ )

"Your hug is so good," she whispered against Cameron's chest. 

"I'm glad you liked it," somehow, the rhythm of Cameron's heartbeat calmed her down,  _ don't think about it.  _ "We're friends, you can ask for a hug anytime."

"Oh, ok."

_ It's a fair exchange _ , Kelly thought. She offered to let Cameron smell her at any time, so the alpha offered hugs. Hugs and kisses and sex and cuddles. She briefly considered asking Cameron to fuck her right there, on top of the desk, remind herself that all she wanted from Cameron is being  _ fucked  _ and not everything else.

( _ Do you don't want the rest? Her hugs, her kisses, her cuddles. Her bites, her touches, her attention. Her pups. You want  _ **_her_ ** _. _ )

"Kelly?"

"Hm."

"Are you ok?"

_ No. _

_ I think I'm in love with you. _

_ I'm not ok. _

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Kelly nodded. "I'm your friend, don't forget you can talk to me if you need to."

"I'll keep it in mind," she pulled her head back, looking at Cameron, who looked down at her. "You know… I think you'd be a wonderful mate."

"Not sure if you know me enough to be sure about it."

"Give yourself some credit."

"I don't deserve credit," she said softly. "Maybe how attracted to me is making you see me as better than I am."

"That's not how it works."

"That's exactly how it works," Kelly rolled her eyes. Cameron giggled and kissed her forehead. "Don't be fooled by how much you like my cock."

"Are you fooled by how much you like my pussy?"

"No, I think with the head attached to my neck."

"That's a good habit."

"I try to keep some good habits."

"Fucking me would be a good habit?" Kelly kissed her chin. 

"Maybe a feel-good habit," she tilted her chin up, exposing more of her neck. "We should stop."

"You want to stop?"

"No," her throat vibrates under Kelly's lips. "Do you really wanna do the nasty now?"

"I always want to do the nasty with you."

"You shouldn't."

"Nobody needs to know."

"Yes… but for how long you can pull It off?"

"It doesn't matter," she grabbed Cameron's chin and pulled down to make the detective look at her. "Do you really wanna talk about it or you wanna fuck?"

"I stayed to comfort you. Will it help?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"I want to please."

"You don't have to."

"I like doing it."

"Just making out is enough."

"Ok, good."

Cameron stepped back, pulling Kelly with her when she sat down. She couldn't say she didn't like this feeling… a feeling of making out with someone new. Cameron was all warm and strong, pulling her closer but not  _ too  _ close. Hands on her waist but in a way that lets her know that Kelly could leave her lap at any point she wanted. She has zero plans of leaving Cameron's lap anytime soon.

(She noticed how that little inner omega was clearly happy with the fact that  _ Cameron  _ was there, they were just making out and the omega felt so  _ content _ anyway.)

"Don't you have some work to do?" Cameron asked, pressing her nose against Kelly's scent gland.

"Yeah, but I'm very comfortable here." 

"So I'm a good chair?"

"You're a very good chair."

_ Would be better if we were naked and letting me keeping your cock all warm and wet,  _ Kelly tried to think of dog little cubs instead of the woman who was holding her. Cameron was making sure that she wasn't stimulating the weak and sensitive spot on Kelly's neck _ This feels… right. It shouldn't, but it feels so good. _

* * *

There was a new case,  _ good.  _ A different thing to think about.

She ignored how  _ happy  _ her body seemed to be close to Cameron. Even if she barely could feel her warmth through the clothes both were wearing and could only smell a hint of her perfume, it felt a lot better than it should. It was almost a shame that the ride to the crime scene was so quick, the body found in the back alley of the pub Cameron took her weeks ago. She knew she shouldn't think so much about how nice it would be to be even closer to Cameron. 

_ You just spent a heat with your husband, it didn't fix anything, did it?  _

She knew it didn't, she probably knew it  _ wouldn't  _ if she was being honest. She knew it  _ before  _ considering that she may be in love with the detective. The more time she spends with Cameron, the less she understands how Cameron doesn't have a mate. Even if she was a little bit younger than Kelly, she seemed to be someone nobody would be surprised to find that she had a mate and at least three pups. 

(But she doesn't.

And part of Kelly wanted to be this mate.

And carry and give her these pups.

_ Stop, stop, stop, you already have an alpha. Give  _ **_him_ ** _ a pup. Give  _ **_him_ ** _ three pups. Cameron can get any omega she wants to. _ )

But she had a job to do and it wasn't one about Cameron's bloodline. It was one about a dead man. A dead man who was currently lying on his back, only wearing a shirt that exposed the face he was an omega. The bruises on his tights were in different levels of healing, she knew the implication of that pattern of bruising. She stopped at his feet, but he wasn't exposed enough for her to see if there was external damage.

"I don't think that he was an omega," Cameron said. 

"But-"

"Someone carved on his chest  _ that's what alpha rapists get _ ."

Kelly frowned and strode to her, she didn't even notice that Cameron had brought her gloves. Cameron kept holding the shirt up to let Kelly read the words carved onto the victim's chest, they were upside down, in a way that he could read it every time he looked down. 

"His arms and neck are covered with injection marks," Kelly looked at the arm closest to her. "He seems to be the average size of an alpha."

"The plot thickens then," Kelly said. "That surgery was pretty well done."

" _ Professionally  _ done, they're already hard in betas that don't have natural mating cycles," Cameron let go of the shirt and walked around the body. "Whoever did this was good at the surgery and in aiding the recovery process."

"Do you have an estimation of when the procedure happened?"  _ Teamwork, here we go. _

"Hm, I reckon around a year," there was a morbid curiosity sparkling in her eyes. "After the first time it happens, an alpha will need to knot – even if it's something like a toy – every time they have a rut." 

"That's why knot-castration is so cruel, right?"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded along, it was the kind of specific knowledge she never had an interest in and Cameron's knowledge could be useful. "I've heard of alphas that killed themselves before the first rut post-op."

"That's… terrible."

"Well, nowadays we only  _ chemically  _ castrate the worst offenders."

"Still cruel."

"Is it tho?" She got up. "It's not as if it's, you know,  _ hard  _ to not rape someone. Even during their mating cycle."

"Mating cycles are meant for reproduction, it's instinct."

"Rape isn't an instinct."

"That's not what I said."

"That's  _ exactly  _ what you said."

"Cameron-"  _ that's not what she meant. _

"Just do your job, I'll ask stuff around."

"Cameron!"

The detective just ignored her and walked away. 

* * *

_ Stop fucking  _ **_everything_ ** _ up _ . 

She took a deep breath, maybe she needed a drink.  _ But  _ she did tell Cameron that she doesn't have trouble with alcohol and drinking in the middle of the afternoon would make her sound like a liar. She wanted to drink anyway, things were becoming overwhelming and she needed a goddamn break of all of this. Shorter heat was a problem, not feeling so  _ empty  _ because Colin left her alone was a problem, all those feeling for Cameron was a problem and basically saying rape is instinctive was a problem. 

_ That's  _ not what she tried to say. 

Her pile of problems kept growing.  _ What's the next problem? Unplanned pregnancy? Being caught with Cameron fucking me?  _ Maybe it would help after all, because it didn't seem like it could get  _ worse.  _

Cameron knocked on the door: "Come in," Kelly said and the detective did. "I'm sorry." 

"It's ok." 

"No, it's not. That's not what I mean." 

"I know, I know, I overreacted." 

"Cameron…" 

"Really, just…" she focused her eyes on a spot on the floor between her feet. "I've seen a bunch of cases with  _ that  _ kind of thing. There's a lot of victim blaming, y'know?" 

"I can imagine that."

"I overreacted anyway, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for feeling things," Kelly got up and walked towards her. "I didn't meant to make.. to say that- I just…." 

"That's not what you meant, I know," Cameron hugged her waist. "Anyhow, we identified him, it's Howard Smith," Cameron said, her hands still on Kelly's waist. "Twenty-four years old, alpha and apparently a fuckboy that went missing eighteen months ago."

"Anything related to the message on his chest?" 

"His father paid his way out of it,  _ but  _ apparently he was abusive with his ex. A beta girl, he would put alpha birth control pills on her drinks." 

She frowned, knowing these pills usually induced faux-heats: "How often?" 

"Monthly. She's currently in treatment, it's been almost three years and her hormones/pheromones aren't regulated yet. If you ask me, I think they never will. She was nineteen and went through this for a year and a half, there's irreversible damage."

"Oh…"

"Also, that tattoo on his lower back? It's the initials of  _ Cooper's Alpha Fight Club _ ."

"A  _ fight club _ ? He was part of one before the missing thing?"

"Maybe. But there are 'rumors' of castration of alphas who messed with the wrong people."

"You have a theory?"

"Yes."

"Spill it then."

"Ok. The whole conversion to a faux-omega Is a bit more than just castrating an alpha. So I think he messed with someone important in the club. Considering the kind of bruises and lacerations…"

"Oh… they went far punishing him."

"Yeah. It's not rare for them to offer sex as a reward in a match," Kelly momentarily forgot Cameron did some dirty fights. "And no, I never got it, I needed  _ money _ ."

"I wouldn't judge if you did."

"Most people 'offered' as prizes don't really want to be there," she sounded somewhat disgusted. "I'm not into that."

Kelly nodded: "I believe you. So you think they offered Smith?"

"Yes. Some of the bruises seemed to match with the kind of bruising someone has when they're on a breeding bench."

"Breeding benches are so.. " she couldn't think of a word that defined it properly.

"Barbaric."

"That's a good word. Did you ever...?"

"I don't like  _ gloryholes,  _ Kelly."

"You really are different from every alpha I've ever met."

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's awesome. It's unfair how attractive you are."

Cameron blushed,  _ cute _ : "T-thanks," she looked down before talking again. "People in that kind of club don't talk about it with outsiders, much less with a cop."

"I sense you have a plan."

"Well, it's an AFC. And I'm an alpha. It's not that hard to get into it."

" _ How  _ do you get into one of those?"

"AFC are underground, literally, they're in the basement of some bars. There's a bar named  _ Cooper's Alphahood Entertainment Club.  _ It's not a coincidence."

"You sound sure."

"Putting  _ alphahood  _ in the name of a bar is meant to let you know there's an AFC there. The same applies to beta and omega FCs. I don't know about mixed FCs tho."

"And what else do you need to do?"

"Get into a fight. Win it and they'll invite you in."

"So you plan to get into this club?"

"Yes."

"Cameron…"

"I've done it before, I can do it again."

"You're gonna get hurt."

"Just a little bit, I can take it."

"I don't like it."

"Going undercover is pretty fun."

"Until you're bleeding out."

"It's ok, Kelly."

"No, it's not. If you go, I'll go with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because an AFC is a bunch of alphas in a basement going unhinged at each other."

"And you wanna go there  _ alone _ ."

"Because I'm an alpha! Also, you're mated, they would smell it."

"Alphas rarely mess with mated people, especially omegas mated with alphas."

"Exactly. It's obvious that I'm not your mate. The only way of  _ maybe  _ avoiding them knowing it is if you got a scent blocker shot."

"We could pretend we're both not mated."

"I don't want you to come with me."

"And I don't want you to go without me."

They stared at each other, none of them up to change their mind. Kelly knew Cameron had a point, it could be  _ very  _ dangerous. But Kelly didn't like the idea of letting Cameron go alone, her instinct telling her that she would get hurt if she went alone.

"You can go  _ if  _ you promise you'll listen to me. That you'll only do what I tell you to do."

"I will. *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stop promising I'll finish chapters quickly, I'm just permanently stuck in a cycle of different reason for misery. Also, sorry that this is a hit shorter. But I'm excited for the next to have some violence and sex.


	11. alpha fight club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go undercover, Cameron gets into fights and Kelly is exasperated (and horny). Hey there, new stuff about the lovely alpha. T/CW: mild blood and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I changed my username from _captainemoboi_ to _grosskopf_. It was taking too long so most scenes are quite short.

Going with Cameron to the bar wasn't the first time Kelly would go undercover.

It was different from the other time, obviously. First, she went with a male beta that was mated to an alpha like she was. Second, they weren't friends in any capacity. Third, she wasn't having an affair with him. And last but not least, she wasn't _ possibly  _ in love with him. Also, this mission is quite more dangerous considering they're investigating a case where someone turned an alpha in a faux-omega. And they had a  _ breeding bench  _ and even if she trusted Cameron, she was still somewhat scared of ending up in the aforementioned breeding bench.

_ Cameron won't let you get hurt _ , she knew but was still nervous. 

Nervous enough to almost jump when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw it was Colin. He promised to call her at least once a day, so she wasn't annoyed to have her breakfast interrupted by him. It was almost comforting, actually, the regularity. The way he kept his word and has been doing it since they've met each other. 

"Did I interrupt your breakfast, baby?" 

"Maybe," she pushed a piece of pancake around. "How's everything going?"

"Stressful," he sighed. "It's… ugh, I'm the only person they have, but I don't want to be here."

"So come back."

"I can't," he sighed again. "And there? How's everything on your side?"

"It's fine as always. I just have a new case."

"Oh, new case uh? It's a good one?"

"Not really, we're going undercover in a alpha fight club, so it might be fun."

"I don't… I don't think it's a good idea, Kelly," Colin said, she could imagine his face filled with a mix of worry and disbelief. "You shouldn't go undercover."

"I'll be with Cameron." 

"This is supposed to calm me down?" His voice almost sounded like a growl. "I don't think you should trust her so much."

"I don't see a reason to  _ not  _ trust her." 

"You barely know her."

"We're friends." 

"Undercover in a place full of alphas still dangerous."

"I know,"  _ that's why I'm going, what if she gets hurt? Can't leave her alone. _ "But it'll be fine. Come on."

"Kelly."

" _ Come on _ . Tell me about what you're doing."

"Omega."

"Don't you even fucking try."

"Ok, ok, sorry," he sighed. "Uh. Things would be so much  _ easier  _ if the alpha just came to visit her."

Kelly wondered if he never mentioned his friend is a female omega thinking she'd be jealous: "Didn't she hurt the alpha?"

"Yes, but…  _ one  _ visit is all she wanted."

"It's also what she doesn't deserve."

"I'm not saying she deserves… I'm just saying it would've made my life a hundred times easier."

"Maybe. But if she was terrible enough to make a full-bonded alpha break the bond…"

"She doesn't deserve it, I know. I just don't want to be here. I didn't want to come solve her bullshit instead of spending time with my omega after our first heat together."

"I know. It's alright."

"Thank you," he whispered. "I love you."

"Me too."

* * *

Kelly decided to leave all the planning for Cameron, after all, she was the one who seemed to have organization as a trait. And Kelly planned on just  _ following  _ her lead all the way. Maybe it was a terrible idea, there's no way to know it until during or after the plan.

"Here," Cameron gave her a notebook, it was the same size as the one she saw Cameron using to take notes, but a black cover instead of a maroon cover. There was even a matching pen on the elastic loop "I put everything I have for the case."

"So it's your notes?"

"It's a copy of my notes," she took her notebook from her pocket. "A bit more concise, actually. And with more margins' space so you can add your own notes."

"You- you made a copy of your notes for me?"

"Yes."

"By hand?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To help you."

"I… thank you" she opened the notebook. "How is your handwriting so neat?" She took a closer look. "I'll ruin these pages if I add my notes "

"You're welcome. I injured my right arm and relearned how to write."

"Wait. Your handwriting is  _ perfect _ and you're not even writing with your original dominant hand?" Cameron nodded. "Jesus, stop being a Mary Sue," she laughed and Kelly thought it was  _ magical _ . 

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You are adorable," Cameron blushed. "Will you always blush when I call you cute?"

"Maybe."

_ You're making me fall in love for you in terminal velocity _ : "It only makes you cuter."

"That's not fair."

"Maybe," she left the notebook on top of the paper she was reading, got up and walked towards Cameron. "But hey, it makes me want to cuddle you." Cameron frowned, blinking slowly and looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Kelly put her hands around her neck, intertwining her own fingers and Cameron held her waist. "Hm. Didn't know you liked cuddles."

"Of course I like cuddling."

"With  _ me _ ."

"Why wouldn't I? You're all warm and strong."

"Oh," she looked down, suddenly very interested in a tiny lost thread in one of the bottoms of her dress shirt, but keeping a hand on Kelly's waist. "Ok. Good, good, I'm all warm and strong." She nodded slowly.

"Cameron?" Kelly held her face

"Yes?"

"You're acting weird."

"Uh…" she looked up at Kelly and back to the thread between her fingers. "I didn't...didn't expect you t-to like cuddles."

"Hm," Kelly moved her hands to her shoulders and then back to her face. She said softly: "I like when you fuck me mercilessly but cuddling is awesome too."

"Oh, nice," she blushed, Kelly could feel the warmth under her fingertips. "It's good to know, thank you."

* * *

Kelly could feel how much Cameron didn't want her there.

She knew it made sense, part of her instincts was screaming  _ this is too dangerous.  _ While the rest of her knew that if she was with Cameron, she was safe and sound. She pushed her hands deep into her pockets – into  _ Cameron's jacket  _ pockets, she miscalculated how much cleavage was adequate. Cameron didn't really say anything, she just frowned and Kelly had to force an answer out of her.  _ It may attract even more attention, you're already clearly not someone who is supposed to be there.  _ Kelly rolled her eyes and just stole her jacket as a response.

Of course Cameron wasn't wrong and a bunch of alphas was staring at her. Up and down, almost as if they were imagining her in a goddamn breeding bench, it made her stomach turn. She held the detective's arm, pressing herself against her side and Cameron didn't say anything. But she probably could say  _ I told you so. _ It was Cameron tho, she was way too polite to say it.

(Kelly wondered if it was a little bit dangerous, to be all polite and quiet. Cameron didn't seem to like unnecessary conflict, even if she was up to go rough if needed. The doctor could imagine that Cameron had more things to say about their relationship.)

They sat at the bar, side by side and Cameron kept a hand on her lower back. She ordered two beers, Kelly noticed how she sounded just a little bit harsher than her usual. She looked angrier, sharper, the facade of a dangerous alpha. Kelly was both scared and aroused by this version of Cameron. It looked less dangerous than when she choked the beta woman and more dangerous than during their small fight. Kelly wouldn't mind if Cameron pushed her against the wall or a bed and fucked her boneless.

She blinked when the bottles were put in front of her, distracted by how  _ attractive  _ Cameron was. 

( _ Woman, you're in a possibly dangerous situation, stop thinking about fucking Cameron _ .) 

"I'll try to play some pool," Cameron whispered in her ear. "It worked last time." 

"What's the full plan? You didn't tell me." 

"You came anyway."

"I trust you." 

Cameron frowned, but didn't say anything. She grabbed her beer and strode towards the pool table. There were two male alphas playing, the taller was around two inches taller than Cameron. The shorter alpha seemed to have the same height as Cameron. Kelly hoped that Cameron would pick up a fight with this one, he seems to be the same health-weight-but-no-effort kind of guy that Colin was. While the taller one was an obvious weight-lifter, he looked like he could throw Cameron across the bar. The shorter alpha made the last hit and Cameron joined soon after. Betting a couple of $100 bills that made both alphas clearly interested in playing and defeating her. 

"She's my friend."  _ Ok, yes, pick a fight with the guy your size.  _

"We share little omegas sluts here."

For Kelly utter  _ despair _ , the tall alpha was the one who said it. Cameron turned, she seemed to irradiate  _ anger  _ and something told Kelly that it was at least partially genuine. (It was  _ Cameron _ , Kelly had the feeling that she'd be angry about anyone saying this about any omega, Kelly wasn't an exception.) Cameron's foot connected with between his legs, Kelly didn't have the same southern parts and it still hurt in her. Cameron grabbed his collar and pushed him against the pool table. 

"Repeat that, mothefucker," she growled. Her voice low enough to sound like a very angry alpha voice – but it didn't have…  _ something  _ that would make it her alpha voice. "Come, you fucking small-knot piece of shit. I bet you can't even satisfy the sluttiest omega you know."

He pushed Cameron who, for his surprise, didn't budge: "Let go of me, bitch."

"Not until you apologize." 

He had zero plan to apologize, of course. He tried to grab her neck. It was enough to make her let go of him and step back. She looked even  _ angrier  _ after his attempt to choke her. (Kelly was glad Cameron didn't let him catch her, they don't need Cameron having another panic attack). He lunged and managed to hit between her legs with his knee. Kelly winced, even if Cameron only groaned and seemed to be angry enough to not give attention to her pain. The detective growled an offense and headbutted him, the man's nose exploded in contact and then she pushed him hard against the pool table. 

She grabbed his collar and punched him, her fist connecting hard to his chin. She hitted twice, thrice, the forth was interrupted by the smaller alpha, he grabbed her wrist. Cameron growled at him, she used her other hand to punch his face. Kelly wanted to put herself between the fight before Cameron could get hurt, but she knew she'd probably get more injured by one punch than Cameron would by multiple attacks. The detective landed more hits than got hit. But in the little chaos, Kelly saw how some solid hits landed. Each of the three people in the fight needed two alphas to hold them, one grabbing each arm, and a third one behind her, his arm around her neck and holding her firmly.

"I think we have a new juicy alpha around," the bartender said, she sounded almost predatory. "Take her and her lil' friend to the boss."

* * *

The coach was too small, more an armchair than a couch, and Kelly was practically sitting on Cameron's lap. Focusing on the ice pack she was using against Cameron's face was the only thing that stopped her from thinking about how close they were. Cameron's arm around her waist was very distracting, she could feel some  _ protectiveness  _ irradiating from the woman. She didn't expect it to be so  _ easy _ . But it made sense, after all, it's not as if a fight club didn't need new members all the time.

"We have possibly new meat?" A male voice came from the open door. Cameron tried to move her head but Kelly kept a firm grip on her chin. "You seem to have potential," he continued, stopping in front of them.

"Thank you, sir," Kelly imagined it was how she talked with figures of authority. 

"I see you're not alone."

"My friend wanted to tag along," she didn't miss how Cameron's hand held her a bit tighter. 

"Just a friend, uh," he looked at where their bodies were pressed against each other. "Interesting."

Cameron's grip was borderline bruising. Not that Kelly would complain of marks left by Cameron, the doctor wouldn't mind if Cameron fucked her as soon as they were alone. The man held the alpha's chin, lifting her head in a gentle touch, analyzing her face, the bruises and cut. Even if Kelly wasn't the one being touched, she felt shivers down her spine when the boss traced Cameron's jawline. He pressed his nails, leaving a pink line down her jaw towards her scent gland. Kelly would love to smash his face for touching  _ her  _ Cameron. 

( _ She's not yours _ , that little part in her brain that was still fully faithful to her mating bond said,  _ Colin is yours _ ."

"You need to answer a few important questions," Cameron nodded. "I can check if you're lying."

She nodded again.  _ You're letting a cop walk right into your little club _ , Kelly thought, _ I don't think you can check efficiently.  _

"How old are you?" He moved his hand to hold her chin.

"Twenty-eight."

"Are you mated?"

"No."

"Have you ever been mated?" 

Cameron hesitated: "Yes."

"Who broke the bond?"

"It was a mutual agreement," he seemed to be looking for a lie.

"Interesting," for Kelly's relief, he  _ finally  _ stopped touching her. "We don't like alphas that break bonds."

"It was a mutual agreement," she repeated.

He nodded: "Hope you brought clothes, you're staying the night."

"Yes, sir."

"There's a price," she nodded. "Usually it's a hundred grand. But because I don't like alphas that break bonds, I don't fucking care if it was a mutual agreement. You broke it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you win, you'll get the reward we give our loyal winners. Your friend can participate. If you lose, you and your friend will be the reward. And if you didn't want her involved, you shouldn't have brought her. Either result, we'll provide everything. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Foster will escort you."

A tall broad alpha behind him nodded. He was bald but with a respectable beard, he was a couple of inches taller than Cameron - almost  _ every  _ alpha there seemed to be taller than the detective. Cameron kept a hand on her waist when they got up. Cameron had briefly mentioned something about clothes before they went there, so Kelly wasn't surprised, she brought clothes for three days like Cameron suggested. Kelly watched as Cameron grabbed their bags. She grabbed Cameron's arm, she noticed how she relaxed a bit under her touch.

They followed Foster, he walked fast and said nothing. He guided them to the room, it was on the third floor (Kelly didn't even notice the building had four stores, too focused on Cameron.) He gave them the key, nodded once and left them alone. The room was small, Kelly assumed it was because most alphas went alone. The single bed was barely large enough for them. There was one small bedside table with a lamp. The armchair was also small, Cameron left the bags on it.

"We're not talking about it," Cameron told her and closed the door.

"Cameron…"

" _ No. _ "

"You should've kept your mouth shut if you didn't want me to ask. Or lied."

"I could've lied if you didn't insist on coming."

"Don't-"

"Crime bosses like him are good at spotting a lie. You would've be in a fucking breeding bench in a blink of an eye if I had lied. This is quite harder when I have to look after someone."

"I can handle myself pretty well."

Cameron narrowed her eyes. Kelly didn't think the detective could look even more displeased by her being there. With no warning whatsoever, Cameron grabbed her arms and lifted her, with a few steps, they were close to the door again. The detective pressed her against it, not  _ pushing  _ her, just gently holding her there. Instinct of self-protection flared for a moment before she realized Cameron already let her go and just placed her hands on the door behind her. The little adventure wouldn't leave marks, maybe finger-shaped red marks that would disappear in a few moments, but nothing else.

"I'm one of the  _ smallest  _ alphas around here and I can just manhandle you without breaking a sweat. Are you sure you can handle yourself?"

"Y-you caught me by surprise."

" _ Kelly _ ."

"Ok, ok. You know what's the reward?"

"It's sex. Rape, actually, you know it."

"But how  _ bad _ ?"

"They have at least one breeding bench. You know."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Hope it's like the one I participated in a few years ago."

"I thought you said you just wanted the money."

"Yes, but the  _ first  _ win doesn't pay money. I didn't do anything. They just left me alone for an hour with an omega boy. We talked. The reward was one hour with someone, they don't tell you what to do."

"So you hope they'll leave you alone with someone?"

"Yes."

"I don't think they'll give you the same treatment as other alphas."

"I know. Would be easier if you weren't here."

"Cameron."

"Now I  _ have  _ to win."

"Losing would be an option?"

"Yes."

"If you lose,  _ you _ are the reward."

"I know. I  _ know _ . I'd rather be the one strapped in the bench than be the one doing the breeding."

"You're crazy."

"I just prefer getting hurt than hurting someone this way."

"You're an alpha! Your body isn't made for it!"

"I know! Still better than raping someone! Not that it matters now. I win or I win, I'm not letting them touch you."

* * *

Kelly knew it was bad.

It got  _ worse. _

Even if she was trying to ignore the new information… it was  _ too much _ . She wanted to know more about Cameron, yes, but something like her favorite color and not that she'd rather being raped than raping someone. It wasn't a surprise if Kelly thought about it. Considering what she knew and saw so far,  _ of course  _ Cameron would choose to be the victim over being the aggressor. (Even if she would still be a victim if she was being forced.)

She was almost panicking because they could be very fucked if Cameron couldn't keep up her promise of defeating the opponent. Kelly was sure Cameron was  _ smarter  _ than this. Maybe she had an ace up her sleeve. Or maybe she didn't think enough before accepting the deal, distracted by the talk and by getting out of that room. 

They were alone for barely ten minutes before a knock came, Foster was back with another alpha and they escorted Kelly and Cameron to the basement. Kelly was too unsettled while watching the pair of alphas pushing Cameron away from her so she could prepare to fight. She came back a couple of minutes later. Barefoot now, wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, hands bandaged and she was pretty much pushed into the fight ring.

Then her opponent came.

Cameron was in the middle of the female alpha height range (and in the minimum of the male alpha height range), she had more muscles than someone like Colin that only kept his healthy weight. But looking at her in a place full of alphas made Kelly notice that maybe she was smaller than she noticed before, because Cameron was 6'2 and every other alpha seemed to be over 6'5. And Kelly felt even smaller than normal, stuck between two tall alphas that were supposed to keep her away from everyone.

The alpha she was supposed to fight was close to 7ft tall and everything about Cameron's body language there screamed  _ I'm gonna fucking die. _ She was pretty sure the male alpha could tear Cameron apart if he wanted to. Kelly didn't want to watch Cameron be turned into ground beef, so she had to hope that the detective could at least not be ripped apart.

_ Maybe I shouldn't have come, _ she thought.

The male alpha tried a left hook, then an uppercut and Cameron evaded both. Kelly  _ hated  _ their size difference, even if she trusted Cameron to keep her word. She fought this kind of fight, even if it was years ago, she  _ had  _ to have some kind of experience and a strategy. As the tank he was, the male alpha moved heavier and slower than Cameron, but he had a fascinating certainty in the way he was moving. And Cameron avoided his punches with gracious moves.

But she didn't manage to dodge the hard kick on her right side, Kelly winced when his feet hit Cameron hard and she took a few steps aside after the impact. Like the fight in the bar, she landed more hits than got hit. While the man was trying to hit her head, a few kicks in the ribs, but generally working in knocking her out, Cameron was hitting hard in more sensitive places. Sure, the rules said no knees between legs and no punches on throats, but making bleed and breaking bones was permitted. Cameron hit his stomach a few times, but her knuckles aim was constantly his ribs. Almost always punching when he attacked, leaving a side of his chest uncovered for a moment.

For Kelly's horrified surprise, the tall alpha grabbed Cameron's head and pulled down towards his knee, which was moving up, the impact made her flinch. The hit made Cameron step back, trip on her feet and fall on her back. Kelly stepped closer, it looked like a  _ very painful  _ attack and fall. Cameron turned to her belly, looking at Kelly almost as if to check she was still safe. She was sure Cameron would need a lot of ice and bruise pomades. Maybe some painkillers. Her knuckles were red, some skin had been split open. Kelly was almost sure that she had a broken nose or at least a few busted veins there, considering there was some blood dripping on the floor. 

" _ Cameron _ ," Kelly almost growled.

"I'm trying," she spat some blood mixed with saliva. "He's twice my size! I told you to not come, it would be a lot less pressing if I could have bet only my ass."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"You can try," she started to fumble with her pump regulator. "I'm not letting anyone hurt you, calm down."

"We're in a place that uses  _ breeding benches _ , don't ask me to fucking calm down."

"We will be fine."

Cameron rolled her eyes and got up after finishing doing whatever she was doing on her pump. Kelly was about to slap her face.  _ Calm down,  _ she could feel her hormones answering to the excess of raw alpha hormones and making her feel  _ angrier. _ A lot angrier than normal (but her suppressants were enough to not go to the horny side). She crossed her arms, watching as Cameron was back to her fighting stance. 

It was almost scary how it barely took half a minute for Kelly to detect Cameron's scent among the ocean of alpha scent. But also good, she wouldn't calm down easily, but the sharpness in Cameron's scent seemed to cut through the ocean of non-mated raw scents. 

The male alpha growled and Cameron growled back at him, it was deeper than Kelly expected and she almost could feel it vibrating on her chest. ( _ No, don't think about her growling like this in your ear _ .) 

His nose twitched, he frowned, maybe not expecting the scent to be so strong. Cameron used his confusion for her advantage. Before anyone had much time to register what was happening, Cameron had attached herself to him back and was pulling him down. She didn't seem to mind having him landing on her, just focused on locking her legs around him and her arms on his neck. Kelly could see her arms straining to keep him locked on her rear naked choke. He tried to escape for the next several seconds, which made her choke him harder until he hit the floor three times with his left hand. Cameron let him go as soon as the mediator named her the match's winner.

_ Oh, thank God. _

* * *

"I said we would be fine," Cameron said, closing their shared room door. "All went accord-"

Kelly pushed her against the door. She mentally winced, she didn’t mean to push Cameron so hard – or Cameron to not resist and be so easily pushed against the door. Her eyes widened a little bit, she managed to be cute and hot at the same time, her hands found their way to hold Kelly's waist. Her scent was alluring, Kelly was sure that if Cameron didn’t use scent blockers all the time, Kelly would have tried to ride her dick in the second week.

"It was a bad plan," she growled. 

"I'm used to plans involving only _ me _ ." 

"You're fucking stupid." 

"Coming with me was  _ your  _ idea, so fuck you." 

Kelly's hand grabbed the back of the alpha's neck and pulled her closer: "I'd rather  _ you  _ to fuck me." 

Cameron made a small sound,  _ adorable,  _ and went the rest of the way for their lips to collide. A hard deep kiss, Kelly pushed the alpha harder against the door, making her grunt and pull Kelly closer. The omega kept a hand on her neck and let her other hand wander down to her chest, sneaking her hand under the alpha's shirt. She kissed Cameron almost too roughly, tasting alpha anger and need.

"I'm all sweaty and gross," Cameron groaned. 

"I don't mind," she bit the shell of her ear. "Do you want me to stop?" She almost  _ purred. _

"N-no."

Kelly bit harder. Even if Cameron already readjusted her pump and was full of her scent blocker again, her scent was clinging to her skin and clothes. She moved her hand down Cameron's chest and belly, reaching her crotch and palming her growing erection. Kelly smirked, she  _ barely  _ touched Cameron. Not that she could judge, she has been growing wet since Cameron won the fight. Now touching the woman and feeling her scent, Kelly could feel how much she  _ needed  _ Cameron to fuck her. But also needed to touch Cameron and show her how much she did care. Maybe she cared a little bit  _ too  _ much. Kelly kissed down her jaw, following her jawline to her neck. 

"Jesus,  _ Kelly _ ," she grunted. "Are you  _ always  _ horny?" 

"Oh, come on, you smell good." 

"Is that an excuse?" 

"You're the one with a  _ scent kink _ ." 

"I never said that," she mumbled. 

"So you don't have a scent kink?"

"Never said that either." 

"Cameron." 

"I  _ might  _ have a scent kink. What are you gonna do about that?" 

"Nothing, y'know, this stupid scent blocker shot will take awhile to stop working." 

"It's a shame, you smell really good." 

"Ok, detective scent kink." 

Cameron rolled her eyes: "They'll come soon."

"I can suc-" her words were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I don't get to suck my favorite cock then?" She mumbled under her breath.

Cameron giggled and waited for Kelly to step back before opening the door. Foster and another alpha were waiting. No words were exchanged. Cameron followed the new alpha while Foster at the door. The detective looked behind, clearly worried about leaving Kelly alone.

"I'll watch your door," he said, turning his back to Kelly. "Boss' orders to keep you safe and sound. She won the match, there's no reason to harm you"

* * *

One hour passed.

Then two.

Then three hours and twenty-three minutes.

The door was opened and the first thing Kelly noticed was the scent. The alpha scent that wasn't Cameron's, omega scent clinging into it. Omega  _ heat  _ scent and Kelly didn't know what to feel. She frowned and got up, noticing how small she looked. Not small like when she was face-to-face with an alpha twice her size, but small as if she was trying to make herself smaller. 

As if she was trying to  _ disappear. _

"Cameron-"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Did you-?"

"I didn't rape anyone. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok, ok."

She watched as Cameron, clearly in pain from the fights, grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

Cameron came back from her shower forty minutes later. Still looking tired and small. She was in grey sweatpants that looked comfortable and a t-shirt of the same color. Kelly gulped when she noticed the red marks on Cameron's forearms, tainted in the telltale red of a new bruise. Kelly got up and took the bag from Cameron. She wanted to protect her. To hold her closer and make sure that nobody would touch the woman.

"Cameron-" 

"I don't wanna talk about it." 

"Ok, ok, I know, dear," she nodded. "Wanna cuddle?" 

She blinked: "Can we?" 

"Yes."

"Oh, ok," Cameron watched as Kelly put the bag in the armchair. "Could we… could we  _ just  _ cuddle?"

"Yes, we'll do only what you want," Kelly climbed the bed. "Come here, it's comfort cuddling time." 

Cameron nodded and strode towards the bed, her steps slow and her shoulders seemed to be carrying the weight of the world. She crawled under the blankets, looking like a small lonely pup. (Kelly tried not to think that Cameron probably was a small lonely pup at some point.) 

"Come here," Kelly said softly. "We can't cuddle if you're six feet away from me." 

Cameron nodded and did what she was told, rolling closer, taking her spot on Kelly's arms. She curled up to fit better, which was a little bit of an effort (even if Cameron seemed to be really good at making herself small). She held onto Kelly's shirt and tucked her face on her neck. It would be utterly  _ adorable  _ if she couldn't feel the anguish in every inch of her body. 

Kelly kissed the top of her head and whispered comforting words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reached 8K so I decided to put the smut in the next chapter to not post a 8K words chapter. I hope it'll be done in a couple of days and will be basically 4K words of porn.


	12. put your hands on me and never, never, never ever let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly finally gets the dick. And the knot. And the cum. This is just porn. CW for mentions of scars and implied past abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically PWP, we'll have plot in the next chapter. it's also both borderline lovemaking and soft Kelly doing her best to make Cameron feel safe. sorry that it's the shortest chapter, but, well, it's both basically nothing but porn and it was part of the previous chapter that got a hit longer.

Kelly woke up only an hour after falling asleep. Her nose twitched, but she didn't even register the scent, too worried with the sound. It repeated, a low grunt of pain. She sat up and turned the bedside lamp on. Cameron had moved away from her spot on Kelly's arms and now was curled up as far as she could be in the bed. Her back turned to Kelly and grunting every now and then. Her shoulders were shaking. No. Her  _ whole body  _ was shaking. Not too much, but it was noticeable when Kelly was paying attention to her.

"Cameron? Cameron, what's wrong?" She got hit  _ so many times  _ so Kelly thought it could be delayed pain of a bad injury. "Baby, talk to me,"  _ baby  _ just slipped.

"I think… I-I think it… I thin- I think something triggered my rut. Or a pseudo-rut, at least."

"Oh," Kelly said softly, her brain finally registering the scent as a weak version of alpha rut, with underlying scent of distress. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," Cameron curled up even more and whined. "It hurts."

Kelly frowned: "It's not… it's not supposed to hurt, right?" Cameron nodded. "Why is it hurting then?"

"My doctor thinks it's psychological. Like

… my body rejecting it because my mind reje- ugh," she grunted, she seemed to be more and more in pain. "Stupid fucking useless rut from hell," she muttered. 

"It has something to do with being unmated?"

"Sorta, it's- uh, damn."

"I can try to help you."

"It'll wear off in a few hours."

"If it's a pseudo-rut, you only need to knot once."

"Do you know how  _ painful  _ it is to knot nothing?"

"I'm not  _ nothing _ ."

"Kelly."

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

Cameron stayed silent for a moment: "Kelly?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stop if I ask you to?"

"Of course."

"Ok."

But she didn't move. She seemed to try to get even smaller. It was a painful thing to look at, Kelly wanted to beat the shit you of whoever did this to Cameron. Because Kelly wasn't a detective, but she could see clues and figure things out. Nobody had this kind of rejection towards a natural thing without a reason. Just being unmated isn't a reason, as uncommon as breaking a bond is, a person's body reverts to its non-mated state. Could be psychological, she said it, but made it  _ worse _ . People could be very annoyed,  _ she  _ was very annoyed by it, but not at the point of physical pain. 

She didn't know what happened, but she thought it had something to do with the Trauma™.

"I'll touch you, ok?" Cameron nodded. "Words, please."

"Oh, ok. You can touch me."

"Can you turn? Please?" Cameron did, her head down while she avoided eye contact. "Cameron, baby?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this," she whispered.

"All vulnerable and scared?"

"I'm not scared."

"I can smell it," she put a hand on the detective's face, but didn't force her to look up, her thumb caressing the alpha's cheeks and it all felt too intimate. "Are you scared of me?"

"No."

"Don't lie," Cameron hesitated for a moment and nodded. "I won't hurt you."

"I know."

"Good, good. Aren't you too hot for clothes?"

"I don't want you to see."

"The scar?" She nodded. "It's alright. Can you look at me? Please?" She did, eyes big and raw and looked black in the dark room. "I just want to take care of you. Please?"

"O-ok." 

"Do you prefer to take them off by yourself?" Cameron nodded. "Can you lay on your back?" She nodded again, turning and her hands were clearly shaking when she took off the shirt, not wearing a bra. "It's alright, you're alright. Do you want something like a safeword?"

"Can we do colors? Green to keep going, yellow to slow down, red to stop what you're doing? Cosset or two-finger snaps to stop the whole thing?"

"Of course," she didn't expect Cameron to have the words ready. "Want to keep pants for now?"

She looked down, frowning at the bulge on her pants. Cameron's fingers were shaking almost too much to undo the knot keeping her sweatpants in places. She took it off, wearing another one of her cute boxer briefs. This time it was a Christmas themed one, cute small reindeer faces as the pattern all over the red fabric. Kelly was sure that almost every boxer the detective owned had a cute pattern all over it. It was so loveable that Kelly forgot what they were doing for a moment, an impressive feat considering she was looking directly at Cameron's erection. A raging erection, even covered, she knows it was even  _ harder  _ than normal, pressing up against the fabric.

Kelly looked at her. Basically naked beside her, her face and neck and chest red. Her clothes usually didn't do much to hide how Cameron was built. Long legs with thick tights and nicely shaped calves, Kelly could see why she ran so fast and most of her attacks on the fight were kicks. On her mental to-do list, Kelly put  _ memorize all her tattoos if she ever let me see her naked again _ , noticing the basilisk tattoo that was curled around her left calf. There were bruises on both of her ankles, like the ones on her arms and Kelly didn't need to be a detective to know they tied her up. 

Her torso had a few more bruises, one under her ribs on her left side looked particularly painful, if the kick was any harder, it probably would have broken a rib. Her stomach was as toned as Kelly thought it was. Goddamn  _ perfect  _ abs, she wanted to kiss and lick and mark the alpha, maybe hump on her until she's glistening with Kelly's slick, maybe make Cameron cover herself with her own cum. Touch and memorize every inch of her muscular body. 

She ignored the scars. The ones on Cameron's tights that matched the one on her arm and Kelly wasn't  _ stupid _ . There was a circular one close to her collarbone, clearly an old gunshot. The bitemark is as small as you'd expect from an average sized omega, but a little misshaped and in the white shade of a bond broken years ago. She only touched the newest one, not fully healed but healed enough.

Kelly leaned closer and kissed her: "What do you need?"

"I-I… It… it takes… it takes a little while for me to knot. Even in full blown rut."

"Do you need more time or a few orgasms?"

"Orgasms."

"Do you have a number in mind?" She denied with her head, Kelly said gently. "Ok. Anything else?"

"Can- Can you keep saying that?"

"That you're safe and everything will be fine?" Cameron nodded. "Yes, sure. It's ok. You're safe, you'll be fine."

She kissed Cameron and changed her position, putting a knee between her tights. She kissed the detective's neck, open mouth, hot and wet and daring to drag teeth against heated skin. She kissed down her chest, not holding back too much and happy to leave small bite marks and hickeys.  _ You're mine, you're mine,  _ she thought, moving her knee up to touch a bit where Cameron needed,  _ you're all mine. _ Cameron put her hands on Kelly's shoulders, her hips moving almost imperceptibly against her tight, she put her lips around one of Cameron's nipples - both hard without needing to be touched - and sucked just enough to make Cameron grunt and moan. Her hand playing with her other nipple, warm and hard and sensitive under her fingers. Kelly could her clit throbbing and how she wanted Cameron  _ inside  _ her. 

But it was about  _ Cameron _ and she was going to focus on the alpha under her.

"Go for it, baby," she whispered, moved her hand to hold Cameron's hip. "Just do your thing."

"Kelly," she whimpered.

"It's ok, it's alright, you're fine. You're safe with me"

Cameron hesitated, breathing hard, it was distracting. Kelly moved to suck her left nipple and pinch her right nipple. Cameron grunted and even if she moved her hips a bit more, it was obvious she was holding back in humping on Kelly's tight. The doctor could feel how she had a  _ raging  _ erection and wouldn't need much direct touch for her to cum. Kelly dared to bite.

"Fuck, hnf-" Cameron choked, her hips moving more, her scent was stronger. "Kelly-" she bit again. "H-harder,  _ please _ ."

Kelly nodded and bit and pinched harder. Cameron trembled under her, she had a frown and looked like she was focusing on  _ who  _ she was with. Kelly could feel how damp Cameron's boxer was getting, making her tight wet with pre-cum. She kept stimulating until Cameron moaned louder, pressed harder and came, ruining the boxers and Kelly tried to not moan when Cameron kept humping. Kelly didn't stop what she was doing, letting Cameron fuck herself on her tight like a needy bitch. It didn't take much for her to tremble and cum again.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kelly kissed her again and kissed a trail down her neck, chest and stomach. Cameron held her shoulder when Kelly reached her navel. "Wait. Yellow... No- can- can you use your hand?"

"Ok," she nodded slowly. "Do you want me to clean you up or…?"

"I have baby wipes on my bag." Kelly nodded, getting off the bed to take. "I-I think there's lube too. Don't judge me."

"I'm not judging, don't worry, dear."

She found both items and was back in the bed, Cameron had taken off her sticky boxers in the time Kelly was out of the bed. Kelly kneeled between her tights. She'd love to lick all that mess and take Cameron on her mouth. As expected from a rut, even a pseudo-rut, Cameron showed no sign of getting soft. Kelly took one of the wipes and carefully started to clean the cum stains, noticing all reactions from the alpha. Her breath, the low moans, the way she tensed up (and how defined her abs were with it) to not move, the visible pulsing of the one bulging vein, and every tiny twitch of her cock and balls. She could feel how every reaction made her clit throb more and her pussy almost hurt with need.

She needed a couple of wipes to clean everything. Or almost everything, all the touching was enough to make Cameron start to leak pre-cum. She whispered a  _ sorry _ , being all adorably polite even when she had someone working on making her cum as many times as she needed to. Kelly put some lube on her hand and rubbed them together to warm it up. Kelly was always somewhat impressed by how an alpha's cock gets  _ objectively  _ a bit larger when they're in rut. Her thumb and middle fingers usually do touch, but she wrapped her hand around Cameron's shaft and there was a gap this time. 

She started slow, using her other hand to cup Cameron's balls. She could feel how  _ full _ she still was, even after two loads. Two  _ respectable  _ loads. She was as gentle as she could, they were red and swollen like she knew they'd be in a mating cycle. Her whole body seemed to shudder every time Kelly let her thumb go over the sensitive gland, both for some stimulation and to take some pre-cum to use as more lube. Cameron covered her mouth, she was clearly making an effort to not trust her hips and to keep her eyes open. (Almost as if she thought that someone else would be there if she closed her eyes.) 

To avoid another mess, Kelly grabbed a wipe when Cameron was close to cum again. Her hips shaking a bit in her effort to stay still, breathing faster and her moans almost becoming one long moan. She moved her hand faster and let the wipe on her other hand, close to Cameron's cockhead ready to take the shot. A few more strokes and the alpha spilled, Kelly could easily feel the warmth. She used a second wipe to clean the drops that escaped her hand before adding both to the little pile of cum-stained wipes.

"What do you need now?"

"I…" she poked the slightly swollen base of her shaft. "I think I'll knot soon."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes?"

"We don't have to do anything else. I can give you a tight to hump on and handjobs all night."

"I just… none of my condoms can take a full knot."

"It's alright."

"Kelly…"

"Do you have anything?"

"No, but pregnancy…"

"I'm on suppressants. It's alright."

"Oh, ok," she watched as Kelly stepped out of the bed and took her clothes off. "You're so pretty," she said quietly.

"Thank you."

Cameron sat up, her back resting against the headboard: "Come here, don't...you know. Just come here."

Kelly did, a knee on each side of her tights. Cameron touched her, moving hands up her tights and stomach and squeezing her breasts for a moment, and moved down again. She slid her hands up her inner tights and her left hand  _ finally _ touched Kelly's sex. She sighed in approval of finding a very soaked pussy. Her forefinger traced around Kelly's entrance before pushing in. She took time fingering the omega. First one finger, then two and slowly added a third. Kelly wanted Cameron's cock  _ but  _ those three beautifully long and thick fingers were better than emptiness. She held onto Cameron's shoulders, digging nails into her skin and moaned loudly. Cameron kissed her and happily kept fucking her until the orgasm came crashing down, intense and blinding. 

"You ok?" Cameron asked, Kelly nodded. "Can I…?"

"Yeah. Yes. Please."

Cameron nodded. She put a hand behind Kelly, resting on her lower back. With her other hand, she held herself and lined up. Her face was tense and focused on what she was doing. She hissed when she let her cockhead tease Kelly's entrance. A gentle touch, pushing in just enough for the omega to feel a pressure. She kissed Kelly again, moved her hands to the doctor's waist and slowly pulled her down.

Cameron felt so  _ good  _ inside her. The extra inch of her  _ finally  _ bottoming out was  _ divine _ . It filled her in a way that Colin never did even when he knotted her. Maybe it was because Cameron was bigger, maybe it was her feelings for the woman. (She'd bet on it, she could remember how sex with Colin felt so much  _ better  _ and fulfilling it was when she was head over heels in love with him). It didn't matter that much, not now. Cameron was all that mattered, it was about helping Cameron and not Kelly's needs and wants. The alpha in question closed her eyes when Kelly finished sinking. But she opened her eyes after a second, looking scared before recognizing Kelly.

"Hey there," Kelly said softly. 

"Hey, it's…" she looked at where their hips were touching. "It's very fitting."

"Yeah," she leaned closer and kissed gently, Cameron held her waist a bit tighter. "When was the last time you've spent a rut with an omega?"

"I…." 

"We don't have to talk about it. Not now."

"Ok."

"You set the pace." 

Cameron nodded, she sighed in relief: "Thank you." 

Kelly was sure that the pile of shit to unpack is getting taller and taller. Kelly was doing her best to not move at all, trying to not even clench around Cameron, it was hard, she was painfully turned on and Cameron was so  _ deep _ and  _ raw _ and she could feel  _ everything _ . The wetness, a mix of saliva and pre-cum, the one bulging vein that was throbbing and every little twitch her shaft made.

It felt so good she could cry.

Cameron waited two minutes, then pushed Kelly up and pulled down an inch slowly.  _ Very  _ slow. Agonizingly slow. Cameron kissed her neck, keeping the pace. Kelly wouldn't complain if they were moving faster, but  _ still  _ feeling awesome. Cameron pushed her until only the tip was still inside her and pulled down, feeling how Cameron was filling her again and again. 

"Can we turn?" Cameron asked, out of breath, she relaxed her fingers. "I don't wanna bruise you."

"Y-yes. And I don't mind a few bruises."

"I do," she said softly.

"You're so lovely," Kelly kissed her forehead, it was a bit harder to think when all she could smell was Cameron and the alpha was buried deep into her. "I can do whatever makes you more comfortable."

"Thank you."

Cameron was careful to move. Lifting her and Kelly almost whined when she partially slipped out. She moved smoothly, as if Kelly didn't weigh anything and wasn't attached to her dick. Kelly could say Cameron was so…  _ gentle  _ even in rut. The animalistic alpha part of her brain was probably yelling at her to just do what it wants her to do. To pound the omega with her, fuck and breed and maybe mate. 

(Kelly read about it once. About how an alpha can claim a mated omega if the omega's bond with their alpha is weakened. Or too recent.)

But Cameron was soft and gentle. She kissed Kelly, sweet and…  _ loving? _ It felt like it had more emotions than it should for a kiss during a rut.  _ Don't think about it _ . Kelly could feel Cameron's cockhead poking deep, she could feel every little twitch of need. The alpha moved slow, pulling an inch out and pushing back in. Her pace was so  _ slow  _ that it made Kelly feel desperate for stimulation.

Cameron was so focused on her that Kelly almost forgot that all of it was to help the alpha. Her eyes were locked with hers. Kelly thought that her brown eyes were  _ perfect _ . (She thought  _ all  _ of Cameron was perfect.) Her pace was so  _ slow _ but each thrust was deep and hard. Not too hard, not enough to hurt, just enough to make her feel it in her core like the alpha was marking her from inside out. Every time she bottomed out, their hips rubbed against each other and she could feel the pressure sending sparkles all around her brain. 

Kelly wasn't sure if she ever felt so  _ connected  _ and synchronized with an alpha fucking her. Colin was the closest and she didn't want to think about it. About feeling closer to Cameron than to her mate. Cameron kissed her, just briefly, she seemed to be almost scared of closing her eyes. Kelly held her face, thumb caressing her face.

"It's alright. It's alright, baby. It's safe."

Cameron nodded, focused in the way she needed to move. Focused on being with Kelly. She changed her angle once and then twice so the tip of her cock was rubbing against Kelly's G-spot every time she pulled out and pushed back in. It was hard to keep eye contact when  _ every single movement _ made a small explosion of arousal deep in her core. She could feel how her pussy was clenching, spasming around the intruding shaft. Filling her with the thick cock of an alpha in rut.

She moved her hand to Cameron's shoulders, digging nails into her skin. The detective moved a bit faster and harder, her knot slowly showing how it was just about to fully swell. Cameron kissed her, hard and desperate, pushing her cock as deep as she could. Kelly was pretty sure she was drawing blood from her shoulders when she held Cameron tight while her orgasm crushed down on her. She felt Cameron moaning into her mouth, the knot fully swollen and hot alpha cum hitting  _ deep  _ into her. Thick and warm and abundant cum covering her insides with it, the juicy alpha semen coating her cervix.

A few moments passed, both coming back from the high of their orgasms. Cameron knelt back, Kelly whined a bit with the knot moving inside her, just a bit, but still a large knot shifting inside her. She was quite sensitive, she was also hypersensitive after being knotted, even if a little less when she’s not in heat. She was pretty sure Cameron's was  _ a lot  _ larger than Colin's. Kelly was pretty that she'll be fucking  _ gaping  _ when Cameron pull out.

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked, worried.

"I’m fine. You’re just a big girl.”

“Oh.”

“How does it feel?”

"It feels…" she frowned and blinked, looking  _ adorably  _ confused, and whispered. "Safe and warm."

"You are supposed to feel safe and warm," Kelly tried to not get distracted by how Cameron caressed her tights. "They say it's to let you know your pups will be safe and warm."

"We're not-."

"We're not making babies, I know. They say it's better when it's synced."

"It's not," she sounded almost distracted, and said quietly enough that Kelly only heard because all her attention was at Cameron. 

"When both want."

"Oh," Cameron and her  _ ohs _ , again, she loved it. "Makes sense," Kelly tried to sit, even if it wasn’t a very comfortable thing to do when she was attached to an alpha via full knot. (A goddamn  _ large  _ knot). Cameron frowned and put her hands on her stomach, pushing her down gently. "You shouldn’t move, right?”

“It’s fine,” Kelly held her wrists. "I just want to sit up. Your knot keeps all inside, not gonna make a mess."

Cameron looked down. She moved her hands down Kelly’s belly to between her legs. Her thumbs caressed the red and glistening pussy lips, sending shivers all over Kelly's body. She moaned when Cameron's thumbs touched her entrance, tracing the hole stretched around her shaft. She moved her left thumb up slowly until she reached her clit, all sensitive and hard, just a little soft touch against the underside was enough to make her moan. Cameron kept a hand on her lower belly, pressing lightly and Kelly was sure the detective could  _ feel  _ herself with how deep she was. Cameron focused on her clit, Kelly needed all her self-control to not try to make Cameron move, after all, she was firmly stuck in place. A minute passed before she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" She grunted.

"Gimme a minute," Cameron was breathing all hard and fast again. "You're just- you're just so fucking  _ hot _ ."

Kelly clenched and Cameron moaned: "Ready to cum again?"

"My ruts are a little bit excessive," she said with gritted teeth. "Yes, I can still cum  _ after  _ knotting."

"Oh," Kelly blinked. "Nice. How many times?"

"Once. Or twice. Maybe. I don't know, Kelly. I never had rut sex with or knotted an omega that wasn't in heat. This is not how I do my ruts."

" _ Really _ ?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I'm just surprised."

"We'll be attached for an hour, you have plenty of time to be surprised."

"And time to cum, can you go back to that?" 

Cameron nodded. And resumed her thumb's touches, slow and circular, careful to not stimulate too directly - Kelly was so  _ sensitive  _ that she thought it probably would be very uncomfortable to have her clit touched more directly than this. She looked at Cameron, it was so much  _ better  _ than in her dreams. Sweaty, it only made her muscular form look more defined. Face, neck and chest red. There were bruises from the fights and marks left by Kelly's mouth.

She looked…  _ perfect _ .

And Kelly wouldn't complain about being fucked like this again and again. In heat too, being…  _ owned  _ by Cameron. Fucked, marked, bred, just completely made  _ Cameron's omega.  _ She had to bite the tip of her tongue to not moan  _ alpha _ . She knew that Cameron didn't like to be called  _ alpha  _ \- she has a feeling that this should have something to do with her ex-mate. To not ask Cameron to just… to just  _ claim  _ her. Even if nowadays, alphas don't really claim other alpha mate. They could, but she was sure Cameron wouldn't.

Cameron is too much of a good person.

Maybe it was morally questionable to fuck someone who's married and mated.  _ But _ Cameron wasn't doing anything wrong, being all free to do whatever she wanted. And everything being consensual, she wasn't doing anything that was despicable. She was just a single adult alpha having sex with a consenting adult omega. It probably didn't matter that much when she was  _ happily  _ attached via knot and waiting for the next load. 

"Come on, dear," Cameron said with a deep trembling voice, her thumb was moving firmly but Kelly could feel the alpha's cock twitching deep inside her. She clenched, feeling the large hard swollen knot keeping Cameron trapped in her. "Cum for me, please."

And who was Kelly to deny such request?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having 0 motivation to write, so my apologies if the quality is a bit lower than usual


End file.
